


Chill In My Bones

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family, Gen, Human Jack, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Overland never imagined his summer vacation would start off with rescuing a tooth fairy from the boogeyman.  However, that's the least of his troubles as he comes to learn there was more to his late father than he ever knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Last Story

Jack made sure to keep the tray steady as he climbed the stairs. The last thing he wanted to tell his mother was that he split both the soup and tea after she had finally convinced Mary to take her bath.

He reached the top with success, all he had to do was to give the tray to his dad and his job would be done. Jack grinned to himself and saw the door to his parents’ room was slightly ajar.

Jack peeked in to see if his father was sleeping. This flu had struck his dad so hard that his mom had clearly told Jack to just leave the food if he was sleeping.

"I know it's going to happen soon, Manny."

Jack froze. So, his dad was awake, but who was he talking to? Jack wondered if it was another one of his editors, but he thought he knew the names of all of them. He'd never heard of a Manny.

Jack drew closer and peeked inside.

His father wasn't in bed, oh his mother was going to give him an earful over that. He was sitting in his chair and staring out the window. His journal, which Jack was never allowed to read, sat opened in his lap with a pen held in his hand. His father then gave a sigh and fingered his small white beard.

Despite his white hair and beard, Jack had never thought his father was old. He was always bursting with energy to wrestle with Jack when he was younger. Not to mention he always told the best stories. Right now, though, his father looked exhausted and he hadn't been himself lately. He'd been so quiet instead of trying to convince Mary that gnomes lived in the backyard like he used to. His father never got sick. It was unsettling. The sooner he got over this flu the better.

His father then chose to sigh. "Just, keep an eye on them for me, will you? It's probably not going to happen, but if it does-"

"Dad?" Jack asked pushing the door open. "Who are you talking to?"

His father was taken aback. "Jack, I didn't hear you come up." He smirked and sat up. "That's my supper, I take it?"

"Yeah," Jack replied, still suspicious as he placed the tray on the side table. "But, who were you talking to?"

His father frowned and closed the journal. "Just talking to the moon, son."

Jack gave a half smile. "Sure, Dad. Do you play cards with him too?"

"No, but I can tell you the sandman cheats at them."

"Right." This was normal. His father was back to making up stories like he used to. Everything was going to be back to normal soon. "What are you doing out of bed?"

His father frowned and drummed his fingers on his desk. "I'm writing an entry in my journal."

"Can't it wait until you're better?" Jack asked as he sat on the edge of his bed. "Mom will flip if she sees you out of bed."

His father gave a small smile as he rose from his chair and stretched the kinks from his back. "Jack, how do you feel like a bedtime story?"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Dad, I'm 12. I'm too old for bedtime stories."

"Humour me," his father asked as he sat next to Jack and ruffled his hair. "It's a story I've been meaning to tell you for a long time."

Jack couldn't explain why, but there was an odd seriousness in his father's tone. "Sure, I guess."

His father wrapped an arm around Jack and drew close. "Long ago, there was a sorcerer who held great power over snow and ice. He would cast frost over windows, cold winds to nip at people's necks and create snow days for the children to play in. He was a good man and was respected far and wide. Eventually, many believed him to be the embodiment of winter himself and belief is a powerful tool. As stories and legends grew, the sorcerer was no longer a sorcerer. Soon he was given the title Old Man Winter and made the season his own."

Jack leaned his head against his father's shoulder. His dad always had the best voice for stories. "Many centuries passed, and Old Man Winter was content in his role, but as winters and springs came, he began to ponder. Was there something missing in his life?"

His father took in a deep breath. "But then, one day, on a snowy winter morning, he saw a woman. She had the kindest eyes he had ever seen and the gentlest touch he'd ever felt." He flexed his fingers like he was reliving the story as his own memory. "Before he knew better, Old Man Winter had fallen in love, but the woman was a mortal human and he had become the embodiment of winter itself, so he decided a trade was in order."

"Please tell me he didn't trade his voice," Jack teased with a smirk.

"No, and don't interrupt, you," his father laughed as he poked Jack's nose. "He had the moon assist him in giving up his magic and he became human like he had been long ago. He found the woman and the two wed."

Jack raised a finger in the air. "Let me guess, and they lived happily ever after."

His father scoffed. "Not quite, there's more to happen, but I don't know what yet."

Jack raised his head. "So, how does it end then?"

His father looked tired again. "I don't know, son, and I have a feeling it's you and Mary that will be finding out the ending for me."

Now he felt confused. It wasn't like his dad to struggle with a story. He lived and breathed the stuff. "What do you mean? Is this story giving you that much trouble to write?"

His father sighed and pulled Jack into a tight hug. "I can't see the future Jack and all of what I said tonight might never make sense." He ran his fingers into Jack's hair. "But if one day, you do understand and find out the ending, know that I do and have always loved you, Mary and your mother. Remember that."

Jack wrapped his arms around his dad, suddenly afraid he was going to disappear. "Dad, you're scaring me a little."

His father gave him one more squeeze like he was savoring every second and released Jack. "Let's change the subject then." He pointed to the cabinet. "Grab the chessboard and let's play a game."

Jack relaxed and went to fetch the board, deciding to put his father’s story out of his mind. If only he knew that within two months, he would mentally be replaying the story over and over again at his father's funeral. However he tried, Jack could never truly understand what his father was trying to tell him.


	2. An Encounter Of The Fairy Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 years after his father's death, Jack is looking forward to summer starting but instead has a surprising encounter of the fairy kind.

Hearing the school bell ring at the end of the day had always felt liberating, and today it was even more so. With the school year ending and summer beginning, several students let out joyous war cries and high fives that almost tuned out the loud bell.

Jack yelled out a gleeful goodbye to his friends before racing into the hall and grabbing his skateboard from his locker. Within minutes, he burst out the door, strapped his helmet on and rode his skateboard down the railing as he sped past the vice principal.

"Hi, Mister Graves! Bye, Mister Graves!"

Mister Graves spun around and desperately tried to rescue the papers he'd dropped. "Jackson Overland! What have I told you about skateboarding on school property?!"

Jack smirked, knowing he was safe from detention for two months and continued along the street. It didn't take long to reach the elementary school and as usual he spotted Mary standing at the gates with Jamie.

Jamie had his back to Jack and judging from his hand gestures was well into another one of his theories. He held out a book and pointed to a page. "Look, see, it says here this professor found real Yeti's fur while he was climbing in the Himalayas."

Mary chewed her bottom lip. "Huh? But I thought you said they lived in Scotland?"

"No, no that's Nessie. I'm talking about big, huge monsters covered in fur."

"So, it's Big Foot?"

"No," Jamie replied frustrated. Jack grinned as he got off his skateboard and removed his helmet. They hadn't noticed him yet. Oh, he couldn't resist this chance.

Jamie scratched his head as Jack inched closer. "Okay, they are like Big Foot, but they're white and not brown."

Mary spotted Jack but said nothing and continued to talk. "So, what's the difference then?"

"I just said-"

Jack pounced with a growl. Jamie gave out a startled yell as Mary burst into laughter. Jack laughed along as Jamie caught his breath. "What were you saying about monsters?"

Jamie laughed as he turned to Jack. "You're the only real monster here, Jack." 

Jack grinned as he picked up his skateboard. He liked Jamie and practically considered him to be an honorary younger brother. Granted, since the Bennetts did live next door, and given how often he and Mary played together, they almost lived in the same house. "You two ready to head home?"

Jamie gave a nod as Mary rose to take Jack's hand. "But I'm not coming over today, Mom said she'd get home early for the movies tonight."

Jack gave a low whistle. "That's right, forgot you guys were going to the movies. Did you decide what you wanted to see yet?"

"The Space Zombies From Planet Venus!" Jamie exclaimed. "It's going to be so cool! There are robots, and lasers-"

"Hey," Mary protested as Jack made them check both ways before they crossed the street. "Pippa and I told you guys we didn't want to see that."

"But we voted on it," said Jamie rolling his eyes. "Besides, what else is there?"

"Well, Cupcake and I want to see Princess Crystal-"

Jamie gagged. "Yuck! The unicorn movie. No way!" He looked up to Jack in desperation. "Jack, tell her we're not going to see that in a million years."

Jack raised an eyebrow and stuffed a hand into his pocket. "Let me ask this first, who's paying for the tickets and is Sophie coming?"

Mary and Jamie looked at each other and then back at Jack. "Uh, Mom, Misses Bennett, the other parents and I think so?" Mary replied.

Jack nodded, confirming what he knew was going to happen. "Then, sorry kiddo it's going to be Princess Crystal."

Mary grinned in triumph as Jamie moaned. "But we voted on it!"

The familiar street came into view. "Jamie, parents' votes always outrank kids' and knowing your mom, she is not going to let Sophie go see 'The Space Zombies From Venus'."

Jamie moaned like he had broken a leg. "I better bring some comic books then," as he walked up the driveway to his house.

Jack laughed, although he could feel his pain. "See ya later, Jamie." Jack raced Mary to the front step but held back just enough to let Mary win. She smiled gleefully as she dashed inside and Jack followed.

"Mom, we're home!" he called out as he threw his backpack into the corner. 

His mother poked her head out of her bedroom with a pile of shirts in her hands "Oh good, Jack, can you get the laundry later? I need to finish packing."

"Sure thing, Mom."

Mary climbed onto the bed and looked into the suitcase. "Where are all of Jack's clothes, Mom?"

"Jack's staying here, Sweetie." Their mother folded another pair of shorts. "It's just you and I visiting Aunt Ruth, remember?"

Mary frowned and glanced up to Jack. "But won't you be lonely?"

Jack laughed and leaned against the door frame. "Trust me, Mary, getting the house to myself is a dream come true for me."

"Just as long as this house is in one piece when we get back," his mother replied with a smirk. "By the way, I left money on the counter so you can order pizza while we're at the movies."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "What's the catch?" He knew there were leftovers in the fridge from dinner last night and it wasn't like his mother to let him order a whole pizza for himself.

His mother gave a sweet smile and placed a book in his hands. "I need you to drop this book off to Miss Stone."

Ah, there was the catch. Jack groaned. "Really, Mom?"

"What's wrong with Miss Stone?" Mary asked, jumping off the bed. "She's a nice lady."

"Miss Stone is a nice lady," said their mother as she closed the suitcase. "She just has a tendency to ramble when she tells a story."

"Basically," Jack explained sourly. "You'll go to her house in the morning and before you know it, you’ve realized she's trapped you for four hours listening to her stories about her third cat, Mittens."

His mother stroked his hair. "I know it's a hassle, Jack, but I would really appreciate it. I don't have enough time to pack, take Mary to the movies and see Miss Stone." She folded her arms. "Unless, you would rather take your sister to the movies?"

Jack paused. What was worse? Being stuck with listening to Miss Stone talking about her six cats or seeing the Princess Crystal movie. It was honestly a hard choice. He sighed. "I'll take the book for you, Mom."

She kissed him on the cheek. "Look on the bright side, at least you'll get to do what you want the rest of the week."

He shook his head, although she did have a point. Miss Stone wasn't a bad person, and if this was the worst he would have to deal with this week he'd gladly take it.

080808080808080808080808080

Baby Tooth flapped as fast as she could go, but the Nightmare was gaining on her. It had already caught two of her sisters. It had just sprung upon them after they had collected their teeth and prepared to go home.

Baby Tooth panted hard. She tried flying under bridges and zig zagging through trees, but it refused to give up. She might had been able to fly faster if she wasn't clutching the small tooth she had collected, but that was impossible. She would rather die than lose her precious tooth. Baby Tooth glanced up and to her dismay the moon was still covered in clouds. If there was a patch, just a small patch of moonlight it would be enough to scare the Nightmare away. However, she was still on her own.

Her wings were shaking. If she didn't stop soon she was going to die of exhaustion. She needed to try to find a place to hide. Baby Tooth noticed she was over a small town and could see a park. She had to find something there or she was going to be as good as caught.

08080808080808080808080808080

Jack yawned. That had to have been the longest evening of his life. Who knew one old lady could have so many stories about cats and a stamp collection. Granted, Jack couldn't be too hard on Miss Stone. She had been the one to clue in on how late it actually was and insist that Jack go home. Although, it did annoy him that Miss Stone still thought he was eight years old. She was going to call a cab for him, but Jack refused and reassured her that he would be fine getting home by himself.

His house was only a few blocks away for heaven’s sake. He sighed as he took a shortcut through the park. "At least I've done my duty," Jack muttered, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He looked to the sky to see if the moon was out tonight and saw glances of it through the patches of cloud.

He paused in mid-step and let his mind wander. It was on nights like this he really did miss his dad the most. Four years later and he still didn't understand what he was trying to tell him. "Don't suppose you know," Jack asked the moon but then laughed at himself. "Right, Jack, like the moon's going to answer you."

"CHIRP!" A small blue blur blew past Jack. He whirled around in time to see it crash land into a small hedge.

Jack froze and glanced back up at the moon. "That wasn't you, was it?" He shook his head. No, no, that was crazy. But something had crashed into the hedge because he heard branches moving.

Jack slowly approached the hedge and lowered himself to his knees. It was probably a bird or a bat or something else that made sense. He pushed the twigs aside and saw it move.

It gave a startled chirp and dove deeper into the bush. "It's okay," Jack called gently to it. "I'm not going to hurt you."

The creature didn't budge at first, but after a minute there was movement and Jack saw a beak peek through.

Jack relaxed. It was just a bird, just a little bird...with tiny hands and feet and was that a tooth it was carrying? The small creature looked like something out of one of Mary's story books. She was an odd crossbreed between a tiny human and a hummingbird.

Jack then noticed one of its wings was crooked and it seemed to be breathing heavily.

"Are you hurt?" Jack asked. A sudden shiver crept up his spine. He felt as if murderous eyes were staring at him, but when Jack glanced over his shoulder he saw nothing except the shadows of the trees.

He turned back to the small hummingbird creature and held out his hand. "Here, you can trust me."

The creature stared at him and then crawled into his hand. Jack carefully scooped her up and stroked her tiny feathers to confirm what he was seeing was real. "You're so soft," he muttered. He felt the same shiver again, but ignored it.

Jack's first thought was finding a vet, maybe ask Miss Bennett. She would have one for Abby. Course, he wasn't sure if the hummingbird person would like that. 

"Don't suppose you would like me to get a vet?"

The hummingbird's eyes suddenly widened and chirped in alarm.

"Okay, okay, no vet," Jack assured it. "Guess, I'll do what I can with a first-aid-"

Jack felt cold breath on the back of his neck and leapt to his feet. Jack wasn't sure what he was seeing. It appeared to be some sort of horse, but it had fangs and black sand kept swirling within its body. Its eyes were what frightened Jack the most, as it gave an odd sound somewhere between a whinny and a growl. If the creature in his hands was something from Mary's story books, this looked like something from her nightmares.

The worst of it all, it eyed Jack and the tiny being he held as it pawed the ground. "Friend of yours?" Jack asked the hummingbird and its scared expression was Jack's answer.

The horse suddenly reared up and gave a low cry that rattled Jack's bones. He chose that moment to run. The horse gave chase and continued its howl. Jack held the hummingbird close to his chest and he could feel it shaking. It was scared too.

He glanced back. The thing was coming at top speed. It was going to catch them. Jack then tripped on a tree root and stumbled. He shielded the hummingbird with his hands and was relieved to see he didn't crush her. The relief was short lived as the clopping of the horse's hooves grew louder. There was no escape now.

Jack shut his eyes and braced himself for feeling crushed. It never came. Instead he heard a cry of despair. Jack opened an eye and saw the horse was backing away like it had just spotted a lion. He sat up, searching the area to see what had caused the nightmare horse to back off.

The hummingbird chirped and pointed to the ground. Beneath his feet, the grass was lit by a large patch of moonlight. He glanced up, the clouds that had covered the moon had passed and Jack could clearly see the moon. Meanwhile, the horse rearing back in frustration, but would not step into the moonlight.

"You don't like light, do you?" Jack asked. The hummingbird tugged at his shirt and pointed ahead.

The patch of moonlight had now grown into a narrow path and into the direction of Jack's home. "Normally, I would be questioning this a lot more," Jack muttered as he stood. "But I'm not going to ignore an escape route when I see it." Then he ran faster than he ever had in his entire life and refused to look back. 

The Nightmare stomped the ground in frustration and then went into the shadows to return to his master. Pitch greeted him and with one stroke absorbed the Nightmare’s memories. He gave a bitter frown. "A boy took the fairy?" He laughed. "Oh, dear old friend," he muttered as he gazed up at the moon. "You may have protected them this time, but trust me, I don't give up that easily."


	3. Fairies, Bunnies and Shadows Oh My

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets to spend the day with Baby Tooth. Too bad things don't stay quiet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter now has some art drawn by the talented Injureddreams Their tumblr is here: http://injureddreams.tumblr.com/ And I encourage you all to check it out.

Bunny kicked the snow off his feet and rubbed them together to bring warmth to his toes again. He could never understand why on earth North had chosen the North Pole as his home. It was an ideal hiding place, Bunny could give him that, but would it have killed the man to have chosen a warmer location?

He grumbled, but hurried inside to North's main hall. As suspected, North, Sandy and Tooth were there waiting for him. Tooth hovered anxiously and the look she gave was enough for Bunny to be caught up on the situation.

"Don't tell me, more fairies vanished?"

Tooth nodded and fluttered back and forth. "Twenty more haven't been home in over a day." She sighed. "It’s up to a hundred that haven't reported back in the last few days."

"Is it possible they are just late?" North asked as he stroked his beard. "There are many teeth to collect at once."

Tooth shook her head. "It's not rare for a few of them to be late by a few hours, but it's never been this many." She hovered in one place. "And worse of all, Baby Tooth hasn't been back yet."

"Baby Tooth?" said Bunny and went into thought. She was Tooth's head fairy that mainly assisted Tooth to keep track of the others. If she was missing, something was up.

"She went to fetch some teeth herself while I tried to locate the missing fairies." She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself. "But, unlike the others, I can still sense her."

The group exchanged a thoughtful glance. Tooth had a mental connection to her fairies and normally she had a sense of where they were. However, she hadn't been able to sense where the vanished fairies had gone. Somehow, her link with them was being blocked. "But it's faint," Tooth explained. "Which means she's either sleeping or she's with the others, but since my connection to her is the strongest my link still works."

Sandy frowned and conjured a sand image of a laughing Pitch.

North's eyes narrowed and he folded his arms over his chest. "If Pitch has captured them, his shadows could be blocking Tooth's link." He punched his fist into his palm. "We should find him and demand return."

Bunny rolled his eyes. "Great plan, Mate, but two problems." He counted on his paw. "One, still haven't found where Pitch's lair is. Two, we don't know for sure if it's him." He gave a scowl. "Last thing I want to do is let Pitch have an advantage if it's somebody else."

Sandy nodded in agreement as he pulled his glass of eggnog away from an elf.

"But who else could want my fairies?" Tooth asked with a frown.

"Could be some idiots from the Unseelie Court again," Bunny grumbled in thought. 

Tooth fumed at the name. It was a century ago when a couple of them thought it would be "fun" to collect children's teeth for their own private collection. It was one of the few times North, Bunny and Sandy had to hold Tooth back from strangling the ringleader of that crazy mess. Bunny had never seen a dark elf so terrified.

"Before we go and 'ask' them," said North as he raised a hand. "Tooth, can you pinpoint on globe where Baby Tooth is?"

Tooth nodded as she flew up to the continent of North America. "Around here," she stated pointed to a spot and took a closer look. "A town called Burgess."

North clapped hands. "Okay, here is plan. One of us goes to find Baby Tooth while others go to Unseelie Court to interrogate." 

"I'll go find Baby Tooth," Tooth began, but Bunny interrupted her and raised his paw.

"Hold up, if it is the Unseelie Court, just seeing you will scare them enough to hand them over."

Sandy nodded with a grin and produced an image of Tooth swinging her swords at an dark elf. She blushed. "I wasn't that scary, was I?"

The other three coughed uncomfortably and Bunny quickly changed the subject. "I'll go to find the little Sheila and then we meet back here."

"You sure, Bunny?" North asked, with an amused glance. "Little fairy in big town. Is not too much for you?"

Bunny gave a smirk. "I'm the best tracker around, I'll find her before you all come back with the other fairies."

"If it isn't Pitch," Tooth added quietly.

Bunny nodded. He just hoped his guess was right and it wasn't that old foe.

08080808080808080808080808080808080

Jack reluctantly opened his eyes and buried his face into his pillow. _Man, what a weird dream I had last night._ He sat up and yawned as he glanced to his desk and froze. The little hummingbird was snoring softly in the makeshift bed Jack had made from an old Easter basket and Mary's doll blankets.

He ran a hand through his hair. "Right, wasn't a dream." Jack hadn't stopped running until he was through his front door, then slammed it shut and locked it. It took him a good hour to get his heart to stop pounding in his ears.

The hummingbird was also exhausted, and had stayed awake long enough for Jack to figure out ‘it’ was actually a ‘she’ and to let Jack mend her wing with the first aid kit.

Jack hadn't been sure what to do, but did his best with the bandage and a popsicle stick to keep her wing straight. After that, he made the basket bed, and passed out into his own.

Jack peered inside the basket. He was tempted to stroke her little head to reassure himself he wasn't hallucinating. He held back his hand and chose to change his shirt instead.

There was a knock at the door. "Jack, are you up?"

Jack gulped. How would he explain this to his mother? "Just a sec, Mom." He finished pulling a shirt over his head and opened the door.

His mother frowned as she looked him over. "Jack, are you feeling alright? You were sound asleep when Mary and I got home."

Jack knew why his mother was suspicious. Jack was normally a night owl and was rare for him to go to sleep so early. He forced a smile, and shook his head. "I'm fine, Mom. Was just wiped out that's all."

His mother kept frowning and placed a hand on his forehead. "No fever, so I suppose I'll have to assume you're telling me the truth."

He gave an innocent smile and shut his bedroom door behind him. "Me? Lie? When have I ever done that?"

"Since the day you were born," his mother added dryly. "You are your father's son." 

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Seriously, Mom. I'm fine, there's nothing to worry about."

His mother sighed as Mary came out of her room wearing her backpack. "I'm all set, Mom."

"Good," she replied as Jack picked up the suitcase, and followed them down the hall.

"Now, Jack," his mother began the routine reminder of handing him a list of phone numbers. "Here's Aunt Ruth's phone number, and Miss Bennett is right next door if there's an emergency-"

"And I know how to dial 911, and I remember where the spare house key is," Jack finished as he unlocked the car trunk and put in the suitcase. He turned and gave her a hug. "I'll be in one piece when you get back, promise."

She sighed and returned the hug. "Okay, have fun, but be careful."

Jack nodded and gave Mary one last hug before she climbed into the car with their mother. He stood in the driveway, and waved at them until the car drove out of sight. Jack then sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck. He still didn't know what to do about the tiny humanoid hummingbird sleeping in his room.

He went back up to his room still brainstorming options, and opened the door. The tiny creature was now fully awake and was staring straight at him.

Jack paused, and gave a small wave. "Um...hi?" He pulled over a chair for a seat. "You feeling better?"

She chirped, and gave a nod which Jack assumed meant "Yes." He noticed she still protectively carried the small tooth in her hands. He had tried to take it away from her, but she absolutely refused, and was close to poking Jack with her beak if he even considered it again. He ran a hand through his hair. Where did he even start?

"My name's Jack Overland." Maybe that was too formal, but it was something. "Don't suppose you have a name?" She had been only able to chirp so far, so if she did have a name, Jack wasn’t sure how he should guess it.

She tilted her head, and folded her arms in thought. Her eyes widened as she suddenly pointed to the tiny tooth in her hands. Jack stared puzzled. "Fang?"

She shook her head. "No, um 'Teeth', 'Tooth'?" Still the answer was "No". He scratched his head. The tooth did look like it belonged to a kid. "Oh, wait? Baby Tooth?"

She clapped, and nodded vigorously. Jack laughed. "Wow, with the name and the tooth, you're like the tooth fairy or some-" He trailed off as she smiled with another nod.

Jack stared, processing over what he had just uncovered. "You're the tooth fairy?"

Baby Tooth nodded again as she climbed into Jack's hand. He stared in amazement as he held her up to her face. "Huh, got to say I thought you would be bigger."

Baby Tooth pouted slightly. "Uh, sorry," Jack began, but the little fairy's expression suddenly changed to an expression of amazement like she had just found diamond. Before he could respond, Baby Tooth pried Jack's mouth wide opened and peeked her head inside.

Jack froze, feeling very awkward as she gave a sound that was like a dove's coo and her wings fluttered. He gently yanked her out of his mouth and coughed. "Um, you have a thing for teeth, huh?"

Baby Tooth blushed slightly and twiddled her fingers. Jack then frowned as he placed her on the desk. "So, what about that scary horse I saw last night?"

Baby Tooth shivered. "What did it want with you?" Jack asked, unsure if Baby Tooth could say anything besides chirps. Baby Tooth shrugged. So, she didn't know either. "So, you don't know who was after you either?"

Baby Tooth shook her head, and then picked up a pencil laying on the desk. She held it over her shoulder, and began to write on a scrap of paper. The printing was very loose and messy, but Jack imagined it was hard to write with a pencil as big as you were. Jack read the name out loud. 

"Pitch Black." Baby Tooth gave a nod. 

"Is he like an evil tooth fairy or something?"

Baby Tooth shook her head again and wrote another word. "Boogeyman?" He scoffed. "Come on, the monster that hides under the bed? You can't be seri-"

The glare Baby Tooth gave cut him off. "Okay, so you are serious?" He leaned back into this chair. So, he currently had a tooth fairy in his room that was apparently being chased by the boogeyman. He pinched himself to make sure he wasn't somehow dreaming. Once he confirmed that it was no dream he leaned forward to Baby Tooth.

"How is your wing? Are you able to fly yet?"

Baby Tooth flapped her wings and winced. "So, that's a 'No'," Jack stated. "Well, you can just stay here until it's healed. My mom, and sister are gone, so it's literally just the two of us."

Baby Tooth bowed her head in what Jack assumed was meant to be a “Thank you”. He scooped her up, and placed her on his shoulder. "Here, let me give you a grand tour of the place."

Baby Tooth chirped happily as he began to walk around the house. It also gave Jack time to process that he did actually have a tooth fairy perching on his shoulder. Once the tour was done, he split an apple for them to share, and they spent the rest of the morning in his room.

He got out a book to read, but couldn't resist watching Baby Tooth scurry around. She was very curious, and exploring every inch she could get into. Jack wondered how often a tooth fairy got to fully explore a child's bedroom. With so many kids that were losing their teeth, he imagined it was a tight schedule. It was still hard to believe that something so tiny was supposed to collect the teeth of all the children in the world.

Although, Jack himself was hardly a child as he constantly had to remind his mother and the other adults around him. For Baby Tooth though, she had probably never been in a teen's room before, so it was likely most intriguing to her.

However, when Baby Tooth tried to get into his underwear drawer, Jack decided it was time to distract her. He scooped her up and took her to the living room. "Have you ever played a video game before?"

Baby Tooth tilted her head curiously as Jack set her on the floor and placed a game controller in front of her. "Let's try one of Mary's racing games. They're easy to get the hang of." He turned it on and picked up his own controller. "Just don't feel bad if you lose, it takes a while to get the hang of it."

[](http://s183.photobucket.com/user/earthstarchan/media/COMMISH_JACKANDBabyTooth.jpg.html)

Jack lost the next four games in a row. He stared stunned at the fourth game as Baby Tooth twirled, and raised her hands in triumph.

"Beginner's luck," Jack replied sourly, and it was then his stomach gave a low growl. "Guess we should get some lunch to eat," he glanced at the clock on the wall. "Or maybe supper. What the heck, it's that late already?"

Baby Tooth seemed surprised too, and pointed to her stomach. "Right, food it is," said Jack as he placed her back on his shoulder and went into the kitchen.

He opened the fridge and found it to be bare except for the plate of wrapped leftovers. "Not much," he stated and glanced to Baby Tooth. "Do you want to eat two days old meatloaf?"

Baby Tooth grimaced. "Yeah, me neither." He shut the fridge and brought her back to his room. "I'll go get groceries then. Um, what do you want to eat? Fruit?"

Baby Tooth nodded and Jack felt relief. "Fruit it is. Stay here, and I should be back in a few hours."

Jack left, realizing the store was near the park. Maybe I should cut through there on my way back. 

He stuffed his wallet into his pocket and locked the door. Baby Tooth didn't know why that horse was after her, but there might be a clue left behind to explain it. Besides, the horse was long gone, what were the chances he'd run into anything else if he went there?

 

08080808080808080808080808080

The sun was beginning to set and it was making Bunny uneasy as he touched the thin trails of black sand. "Pitch," he snarled as he brushed off the dark sand from his paws. There was no denying that Pitch was the one kidnapping Tooth's fairies. That didn't explain where Baby Tooth was, though. He'd searched all over the small town and the black sand was the first clue he'd found.

If Pitch did have Baby Tooth, why could Tooth still sense her and not the other fairies? Pitch knew that Baby Tooth was Tooth's top fairy so he would have taken extra precautions to block Tooth's mental connection. The only logical conclusion was that she was in town, but was either hurt or unconscious. That would explain why she hadn't gone home yet.

_Or she's trapped somewhere,_ Bunny thought grimly. He grumbled and stood up straight. "I better get Tooth, she might have an easier time tracking her-"

There was movement from behind him. Bunny seized his boomerang and spun around. A teen boy carrying a large bag stood on the other side of the bush.

Bunny relaxed and put away his boomerang. "Just a teen," he stated. He wouldn't be able to see Bunny.

"Oh, God, it talks."

Bunny froze. He suddenly realized the boy was staring directly at him wide-eyed and taking a step back. Bunny stared equally amazed. "Y-ya can see me?" Most children stopped being believers when they lost their last tooth. Some did hold on to their belief for a few more years, but it was so rare for a teen to be a strong enough believer to see him.

Bunny had expected the boy to either scream or give a stunned nod. The boy did neither, instead he surprised Bunny with a groan and buried his face with his free hand. "First the Tooth Fairy, then the horse from hell, now a giant rabbit. What happened to my life?"

Upon the words "Tooth Fairy" and "horse from hell" Bunny forgot about being astounded and narrowed his eyes. "And what do ya know about Tooth Fairies?"

The boy paused and his own eyes narrowed like Bunny was the one on trial. "That depends. Why do you care?"

Bunny rotated his shoulders. The kid was hiding something, that much was obvious. He might even have Baby Tooth at his home. Bunny took a step forward. "Alright kit, just tell me where the Tooth Fairy is." He brought out his boomerang to show he was serious. "Then ya can just go back to ya life."

The boy's face was unreadable as he placed the bag behind his back. He then gave a small smile. "Sure,"he said, but Bunny heard a sharp snap from behind him. "I'll tell you."

Bunny wasn't buying it. "What are ya do-"

His vision was filled with water. Bunny yelped and desperately tried to wipe his eyes as he heard the boy run. When he could see again he spotted an empty water bottle at his feet. 

"That little-" he grumbled and turned his head. He saw the boy running out of the park.

Bunny smirked. Kid was crafty, he'd give him that, too bad Bunny was smarter. He thumped his foot and jumped into the tunnel that swiftly appeared. Within seconds he caught up and poked his head out. He could have snagged the kid, but instead held back and watched him run. When he was almost out of sight, Bunny dove into his tunnel and caught up again to watch him.

He did this for a few blocks until the boy ran up and into a house. He chuckled. "Gotcha now." There was a good chance Baby Tooth was in that house, and Bunny could easily charge in for a rescue. However, the boy had also said "horse from hell." That bothered him. 

Was the kid somehow involved with Pitch? Wasn't likely, but he'd rather have back up with him if that was the case. Not to mention he'd rather have Tooth confirm Baby Tooth was in there before he went storming the house. He stared up at the now darkened sky. It was going to be night soon, he'd have to get the others and hurry since Pitch only came out at night.

08080808080808080808080

Jack panted, and let himself slump to the floor. "Am I just a magnet for weirdness?" He gradually sat up, and pulled the curtain back to see through the window. It was dark now, but there was no sign of the giant rabbit. "Good, he didn't follow me." 

He tossed the grocery bag into the kitchen, and raced towards his room. "Baby Tooth!" 

The fairy looked up from the book she'd been reading. Jack caught his breath. "I ran into another of your friends."

Baby Tooth's eyes widened. "It wasn't a horse like last night," Jack continued. "It was a giant talking rabbit and-"

Instead of seeming scared, she suddenly leaped up and gave an excited chirp. Jack paused, he wasn't expecting such a joyful reaction. "Wait, so he actually is a friend?"

Baby Tooth nodded happily. Jack tugged at his shirt. "Um...I may have thrown a bottle of water into his face and made a run for it."

Baby Tooth blinked, and tilted her head. "In my defense," Jack said sheepishly. "I thought he was working for the boogeyman as well."

Baby Tooth rolled her eyes as Jack scooped her up. "I can fix this," he replied. "If we head back to the park, we might still be able to-"

The lights suddenly went out and everything was dark. Baby Tooth gave a worried chirp. "It's all right," Jack reassured as he placed her on his shoulder. "The power just went out, I'll get my flashlight."

Jack fumbled, and searched with his hands until he found the desk drawer and wrapped his fingers around the flashlight. "It's weird though," said Jack as he switched it on. "There's no storm tonight." He glanced out the window. "Looks like the whole block is out."

A black figure brushed by his window. Jack tumbled backwards on his bed. He gulped and shone his light on Baby Tooth. "Please tell me that wasn't what I think it is?"

Baby Tooth fidgeted nervously and Jack crept back to the window. For a moment he forgot to breathe. "No way." In his backyard, stood three of the same black horses he encountered before. They stomped and dug into the ground as one began to circle the house.

Jack ducked back from the window and held the flashlight up to his face. "Are they going to try to get in here?"

Baby Tooth nodded, and hopped off Jack's shoulder. "Where are you going?" Jack asked, shining the flashlight on her.

Baby Tooth stood straight as she pointed towards the window.

"No," snapped Jack, and picked her back up. "Why would you give yourself up?"

There was a protective look in her eyes as she looked back and pointed straight at him. "To protect me?" Jack concluded. He shook his head. "Sorry, but I won't let you do that, you're stuck with me."

She gave several chirps which probably meant "But what are we going to do?"

Jack stood up and searched around the room with his flashlight. "Listen, there are woods behind this neighbourhood. No more than a few feet from my backyard." He spotted his old toy chest and reached over to opened it. "I can lure them over there and lose them in the woods." He smirked. "And you won't have to leave the house."

Baby Tooth poked his cheek, not liking the idea of Jack using himself as bait.

"No, it'll work," he said, digging through his toys until he found his old plane. "I'll have them think this is you. I'll go into the woods, hide, fly it and they'll chase after it." He stood and placed Baby Tooth on the desk. "Once it's clear, I'll race back here, and we make a getaway. Maybe find that giant rabbit again?"

Baby Tooth frowned, and still didn't seem convinced. Jack knelt so they were face to face. "I'll be okay, I promise, but stay here." He placed the flashlight next to her so she was covered in light. The horses weren't able to touch things if they weren't in shadows. The flashlight was the best protection he could offer if his plan backfired. "I'll be back."

Baby Tooth chirped as she watched him race out of the room. She then climbed to the window ledge and made it in time to see Jack run out into the backyard. Just as planned, the horses chased after Jack. 

Baby Tooth hugged herself, and suddenly there was a rumble. A giant rabbit hole appeared in the floor. Baby Tooth stared mesmerized as a familiar head appeared and locked eyes with her.

"Baby Tooth!" Tooth exclaimed, and scooped her up. "Thank goodness you're alright."

Bunny’s head was next to appear as he climbed out. "Alright, where's the cheeky kit? I want some payback."

"Yes," North agreed as he climbed out. "I am curious to meet boy that was able to trick Bunny. Right, Sandy?"

Sandy gave a grin as he floated out of the hole.

Bunny glared before rolling his eyes, and turning to Tooth. "How's the sheila? She hurt?"

Tooth looked her over. "Just a wing-"

Baby Tooth chirped frantically as she pointed to the window. Tooth's face went pale. "Oh, no," she whispered.

"What's wrong?" North asked as he looked out the window.

"That boy, his name's Jack, he lured the nightmares into the woods to protect Baby Tooth."

"What?!" Bunny cried, horrified. "That's the most stupid- He'll get himself killed!"

North brought out his swords. "Not if we there to stop it! Hurry!"

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

The woods were much darker than Jack had expected. He almost tripped on the tree roots as he ran. The horses were catching up and he didn't have much time to spare. He randomly picked a tree to climb, and managed to balance himself on a branch.

With no time to catch his breath, he got out his plane, and waited for the horses to get close enough. "Please, let this work," he begged.

The horses were almost at the tree, and made the leaves shake on their branches. He held the plane up and threw it through the air. The tiny plane shot forward. The horses only glanced at Jack before they spotted the plane and bolted towards it.

Jack laughed to ignore how his body was shaking. "It worked, it really worked."

"Well, aren't you a clever boy."

Jack tumbled, and rolled when he hit the ground. He rubbed his side which he certain was going to have a bruise later. He looked, but saw no one and seized a broken branch. "W-who said that?"

There was a cold laughter. Suddenly, a human shaped shadow appeared on the tree he had fallen from. "This is a rare treat for me." Jack gripped the branch tighter as it jumped onto another tree. "It's been so long since I've tasted fear from someone your age."

The shadow vanished. Jack had both hands on the branch as he desperately looked at each tree around him. "What makes you assume I'm afraid?"

It laughed again. "Oh, I know you're afraid. You can't fool me." A hand clutched Jack's shoulder. "Since I am Fear itself."

Jack somersaulted and spun around. The shadow was now a man. Minus the sharp white teeth that shone from his mouth, he seemed almost human. Jack shouldn't be afraid of him. He logically shouldn't, but the eerie smile he gave made Jack wish the nightmare fuel horses would come back.

He stared at Jack the same way he'd seen Miss Stone's cats stare at a sparrow perched outside a window. The man’s hands were tucked neatly behind his back as approached, and Jack instinctively moved back to stay as far away as possible.

The man seemed amused by this. "Do you know who I am, boy?"

Jack swallowed as he rose to his feet. He tried to give a smirk. "Let me guess, a Nightmare on Elm Street reject?"

The man raised an eyebrow and was unimpressed. "Cute, but no." He moved closer and Jack stepped back, but found his path blocked by a tree. He quickly tried to move sideways, but the man blocked him. 

"I'm Pitch Black, the Boogeyman himself." He loomed over Jack, his smile gone and had formed into a firm line, but Jack still have a clear view of his shark teeth. "Where is the fairy?"

"What fairy?" Jack asked, but regretted it as Pitch gripped his shirt collar, and yanked him hard. 

"No more games." The man tried to give an almost comforting smile. "All I want is the little fairy you're hiding, and then I'll leave you alone." He whispered into Jack’s ears. "I'll even be kind, and not leave you any nightmares as a thank you."

Jack's mouth was dry, but straightened his posture. His dad had always said it was better to look fear in its eye. "You can't be real," Jack stated. "The Boogeyman isn't real."

Pitch seemed stunned. The expression instantly changed into fury. "Not real?" He laughed like someone had told a bad joke. The man’s fingers gripped around Jack's throat, and dangled him into the air. "You dare to have the nerve to say that?!"

Jack gasped and desperately tugged at Pitch's wrists. "Foolish child." Pitch lowered him so they were face to face. 

"Then tell me how you can see me if you didn't-" Pitch's fury vanished, and changed into intrigue. "No," he whispered. "You're not a believer are you? I can sense that." His grip tightened and Jack's vision was going dark. "How then, are you able to see me?"

Suddenly, a figure came through the trees, and slammed into Pitch. Jack saw a long sword slice at Pitch's arm. Pitch screamed and Jack dropped, but arms caught him, and carried him a few feet away. Jack coughed massaging his throat. 

"Did he hurt you?" 

Jack raised his head, still coughing. "Baby Tooth?"

The person before him looked almost identical to Baby Tooth, but this version was a hundred times larger and had no beak. She smiled at him. "Not exactly." 

"Hello, Tooth," Pitch said bitterly as he clutched his injured arm, and glared at them with hatred. "Shouldn't you be leaving pennies under pillows?"

Tooth's face hardened as she held out a sword in each hand. "Where are my fairies, Pitch?"

Pitch grinned. "Where's the fun if I tell you?" He snapped his fingers, and several more black horses grew from the shadows. Jack gasped as he sat up against a tree.

Pitch glanced at Jack and sneered as he lifted his arm. "Tell me, do you think you can protect the boy..." A giant scythe grew from the shadows and Pitch snatched it up. "While fighting my Nightmares and I alone?"

Tooth smirked. "What makes you believe I came alone?"

"Atakovat!!"

"Did I just hear someone scream in Russian?" Jack asked, poking his ear.

"Oh, blast," Pitch cursed.

There was a sudden war cry. A large bearded swordsman charged towards Pitch with a sword in each hand. Pitch snatched his scythe, and desperately blocked the attack. Tooth flew in to join in the attack, but then Pitch flung the swordsman back at her. 

However, Tooth dodged and the swordsman was able to keep his balance. Undeterred, he pointed his sword at Pitch.

"Pitch, surrender," the swordsman said as Tooth joined him and held out her own swords. "You can't win."

"I beg to differ," Pitch sneered as the group of Nightmares behind him raced forward. A golden whip crashed into them and they evaporated into golden sand. The whip was yanked back by a small golden man floating on a golden cloud, and stood next to the swordsman.

Pitch laughed. "Nice of you to join us, Sandy." More Nightmares emerged from the shadows and charged forward.

The quiet forest Jack had always known had turned into a battle ground. The large Tooth zipped through the air and sliced through every Nightmare she encountered. The golden man held a whip in each hand hand as he swung them like mad.

Pitch himself had chosen to attack the swordsman head on. Sparks flew as the blades between them clashed together. Pitch would repeatedly swing his scythe, but the swordsman dodged each attack.

Jack was in a daze as he absorbed the scene before him. It was then he heard a snarl and turned his head to see a Nightmare's hoof preparing to trample him.

Jack shielded his face with his arms. Suddenly, a boomerang flew, sliced the Nightmare in half caused it to disintegrate. A large hand then yanked the back of his shirt, and Jack found himself staring into the face of the same large rabbit from before. 

"Um..." Jack began. "Thanks, and sorry about-"

The rabbit cut him off as he shoved him behind the cluster of trees. "Stay here if ya want to keep ya limbs!" the rabbit ordered before he ran on all fours to join in the battle. 

Jack heard a chirp and felt a tug at his jeans. "Baby Tooth," whispered Jack. "Boy, I'm glad to see you." He lifted her to a low tree branch so she could see.

The rabbit tossed an egg directly into the largest group of Nightmares. The egg exploded into a cloud of colour and it caused Nightmares stomp in confusion as their vision was blocked. This gave the large Tooth and the golden man a chance to tear apart even more of them.

Jack turned his attention to the other end of the battle field. Pitch and the swordsman were still locked in a sword fight. Then it changed. Pitch shifted backwards into a shadow and vanished.

The swordsman cursed, and held his swords high as he scanned from left to right. Jack's body tensed as he joined in the search. Then Jack saw it, a shadow of a hand lurking on a tree behind the swordsman. 

Jack's body took over as he spotted the shadow of the scythe appear, and he ran with all his might. "Look out!" he cried as Pitch emerged halfway from the shadow.

The swordsman turned his head as Pitch raised his scythe. Jack shoved the man out of its path then twisted to dodge, but it was too late. The tip of Pitch's scythe plunged into his chest.

Everyone, even the Nightmares froze as Jack let out a scream. The swordsman stared in horror. "No," he muttered.

Pitch yanked his scythe out of Jack's chest, causing a new flow of pain to wash over him. Blood, Jack’s blood, dripped from the tip. Jack collapsed and shuddered, paralyzed with pain. It hurt far more than he could ever imagine, and he felt so cold.

The large Tooth whisked to Jack and cradled his head in her lap. The golden man sat on the other side. "Jack!" cried Tooth. "Can you hear me?"

Jack gasped. "It h-hurts," his teeth chattered, and wrapped his arms around himself.

Pitch had said nothing. He fingered the blood on the scythe, and studied it like a professor studying a new species of plant.

Suddenly, two war cries were heard. Fury was written on the swordsman as he charged forward. "Pitch! You will pay for this!"

The rabbit ran at Pitch with equal rage.

Pitch dove into his shadows just as North sliced where his neck should have been. The other Nightmares followed, and disappeared along with their master.

"Get back here!" the swordsman ordered as the rabbit punched a tree trunk. 

"North! Bunny!" said Tooth loud enough to shake the leaves. "Jack's our priority right now!"

The golden man gave a nod and pointed to Jack. A look of shame crossed their faces, but it was tossed aside as the rabbit knelt, and looked over where the golden man was sitting. "This is bad," he muttered as he studied the wound.

"Bunny, can you heal him?" North asked as he hovered.

Bunny placed a paw on Jack's chest. "I can, but not here. I need my medical supplies from the Warren." He grimaced. “And we don't have long."

Baby Tooth scurried over and tried to comfort Jack by touching his hand. Jack shivered. "C-cold, I'm s-so cold." 

The swordsman patted Jack's head and removed his red coat. "We shall take him to Pole" he stated as he wrapped the jacket around Jack. 

“Why not take him to the Warren directly?” Tooth asked.

“Tunnels would be too rough of a ride,” Bunny explained. “And I don’t have the Warren equipped to support patients at the moment.”

“Then Pole is it,” The swordsman stated and lifted Jack into his arms. Jack buried his face into the coat to distract himself from the pain. It was warm, and it smelled of gingerbread and pine.

"I'll meet you at the Pole," the rabbit declared as he stomped his foot and a hole appeared. "Once I get my supplies."

"Hurry, Bunny," said the large Baby Tooth.

"Don't have to tell me twice," as the rabbit dived into the hole.

The swordsman then gave a sharp whistle, and there was the sound of jingling bells. Jack raised his head in time to see a sleigh pulled by reindeer land in a small clearing a few feet away.

_Great, I'm starting to hallucinate._

Jack was carried and gently lowered into the back seat. "You will be all right," the swordsman promised as the others jumped into the sleigh. The swordsman then seized the reins of the sleigh, and it took flight.

Both the large Baby Tooth and golden man held on to Jack to ensure the sleigh didn’t toss him around. Jack burrowed into the coat, still shivering and whimpering from the pain. He was grateful for the darkness that clouded his vision, and prayed this was a dream he would wake up from.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080

In his lair, Pitch fingered the dried blood on his scythe. Pitch had a knowledge of many things. He was as ancient as the earth and knew the scent of magic itself.

So, why did he sense it in the boy's blood? It was faint, but it was there. He sat in his throne and a memory began to linger. The particular magic in this blood was distinctive. It reminded him of someone, but who?

Then he remembered, and he grinned. He knew this magic. It was a kind he had always sought but he could never convince its owner to assist Pitch for his goals. Somehow, that same power ran through the boy. He laughed merrily and slapped his knee. 

"Oh, you're kidding me." Pitch wiped the blood from his hands, still chuckling. "This is where he's been." He conquered an image of a robed man carrying a wooden staff in his hand. 

Pitch stared at it like he expected the shadow to respond. "Of course, this means you're truly gone, equal trade, balance and all that." He was almost saddened by this revelation, but quickly grinned. 

"But don't worry, Jokul, I'll take care of your boy." He ripped the shadow apart with his hands and his laugh echoed throughout the cavern.


	4. Dreams and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stay in bed? Nah, exploring sounds like more fun.

Every inch of Jack's body ached. His lips were dry and cracked, and an extremely bitter taste lingered in his mouth. He was lying on a table and could feel someone wrapping something around his chest.

He forced his eyes to open and saw that his shirt had been removed. Three figures stood above him, but they hadn't yet noticed him waking up. The small golden man from the woods stood to his left with the giant rabbit who was bandaging his chest while the one that had been called Tooth was placing a lid on a clay jar. "Is he going to be all right?"

The giant rabbit finished tying the bandage. "By the skin of his teeth, but yeah." He ran a paw over his eyes. "That salve should keep it from getting infected and the brew he drank will boost his immune system."

Tooth gave a sigh of relief and held a hand to her chest. "Thank goodness."

"But he can't go home, we'll have to watch him here-"

"Where's here?" Jack asked as he tried to lift his head, even if the world began to spin around him.

The three jumped. "Crikey!" the rabbit exclaimed. "Yer actually awake?"

Jack pushed against his elbows to sit up. "Where am I?" he repeated, fighting the dizziness that was swarming his head. Tooth stroked his forehead and shushed him the same way his mother had done when he was sick.

"You need to lay still," she said gently. "Or you'll rip your stitches." She tried to push him back down, but Jack held his place. 

"But where am I-"

"Ya safe," spoke the rabbit in a reassuring tone as he took over from Tooth and firmly, but gently, pinned Jack to the table. "That's all ya need to know."

Jack wiggled, but to his frustration he couldn't budge an inch. He wanted to ask more questions, but the rabbit looked to the golden man. "Sandy, he needs sleep, sand him."

The golden man gave a curt nod and produced a fistful of golden sand.

"Sleep? N-no." Jack shook his head in protest. "I just woke up. I want you to tell-"

The golden man sprinkled the golden sand into Jack's eyes and they suddenly gained the weight of lead. Jack tried to fight off the drowsiness, but was forced to give in with a yawn. The last thing he saw was the golden man smiling and patting his head as he was lured into sleep.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Once they heard soft snores, and golden images of a dream appeared above the boy’s head, Bunny released Jack. He gave a perplexed frown as he watched the sleeping boy. "That shouldn't have happened."

Tooth brushed the hair out of Jack's eyes. "What shouldn't?"

"Waking up," Bunny stated as tried to wrack his brain. "Ptich stabbed him with an enchanted weapon. A normal human shouldn't be able to wake up that soon, let alone sit up."

Tooth stared at Jack with a thoughtful expression. "Maybe he's stronger than normal? It's also rare for a boy his age to see us."

Bunny said nothing as he folded his arms. "I suppose."

Sandy tugged on his arm as he pointed to Jack and produced an image of a bed with his sand. 

"Right, he needs a proper bed," Bunny replied, putting his thoughts aside. "I'll go update North if ya want to take him."

Sandy nodded. He then spread his sand underneath Jack to lift him up and transported him out of the room.

"I'll go tell Baby Tooth, she's been so worried" said Tooth as she hovered and followed Sandy.

Bunny watched them thoughtfully before he went in the opposite direction to seek North, finding him in the main hall.

The bearded man stood in front of the giant globe and thoughtfully drummed his fingers against his elbow. North turned as he heard Bunny and a worried expression crossed his face. "How is he?"

Bunny gave a smile and patted North's shoulder. He knew North must have been beating himself up inside. The boy had taken a bullet for him. It wasn't North's fault and they all knew it, but it wasn't any easier for North to swallow that a child was hurt on his watch. North could drive Bunny crazy, but he did admire his caring nature.

"It was close, but he'll make it." Bunny explained, feeling North's shoulders relax. "He'll have to stay here though, too crock to send home."

North shut his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck. "What about his parents? They will worry."

Bunny shook his head. "Accordin' to Baby Tooth, it's just a mother and she's gone for a few days." He leaned against the control dash for the globe. "So, I say we keep him sleeping," Bunny waved a paw in the air pretending it held dream sand, "till he's better, flick him home and he wakes up believin' it was all a dream."

North didn't share Bunny's enthusiasm and returned his gaze to the globe. "I do not believe it so simple."

Bunny frowned. "North, if you're kickin' ya self-"

"No, not that," said North as folded his arms over his chest. "Bunny, only a person that believes can see us."

Bunny raised an eyebrow and wondered why North was asking such a basic question. "Yeah."

"Is odd that Jack is able to see us, correct?"

Bunny scratched his head. "Yeah, it is rare for a kid his age to still believe, but it happens. So?"

North pointed to the globe. "Each light is supposed to be a child who believes." He pointed to the top. "But look at where my workshop is."

Bunny began to wonder if North needed his head checked, but then paused. He stepped closer and finally understood. "There are no lights."

"Precisely," said North as he began to pace. "Jack is here, but there is no light."

"But that makes no sense," Bunny replied as he paced with North. "If he's not a believer how can he see us?"

"That is question," North said as he stopped and clasped his hands together. "I am thinking Jack is more than meets ear."

Bunny sighed. "You mean 'eye' ,North."

"Is what I say," North said. "Point is, we need to be careful. Pitch may know this as well."

Bunny couldn't argue against that. Pitch would be interested in a boy that could see them without belief. Like it or not, Jack was going to be involved far more than they had intended. 

080808080808080808080808080

It had been ages since Jack had dreamed about his father. With that said, it wasn't exactly a dream, but more of a memory.

It was from when he was 8 years old and his father had taken him sledding. The wind was cold and had nipped at his ears before his father covered them with a hat. "Keep it on," he whispered. "You'll get frostbite, believe me."

Jack grunted as he pushed the hat back up so that could see properly. His father positioned the sled near the edge of the hill. He then sat and plunked Jack into his lap. "Hold tight," his father said as he rocked the sled forward.

Jack held his breath and dug his fingers into his mittens. Then they were off sliding at top speed. His father steered the sled while he kept an arm wrapped around Jack's waist.

Meanwhile, Jack screamed at the top of his lungs and waved his arms in the air. Within seconds, they hit the bottom, but they continued to slide. Jack and his father gave a final scream of delight as they crashed into a snowbank.

Jack and his father climbed out laughing and both fell back, landing flat on their backs. 

Jack continued to giggle as he crawled onto his father's chest and up to his father’s face where his beard tickled Jack's chin. "Can we do that again, Dad?!" 

His father sat up and finally regained control to answer. "Once more, but then we have to head home."

"Are we coming back here next weekend?" They’d been sledding every weekend for the last month. It wasn't as fun as playing hockey, but it was up there.

His father smiled and brushed snow off Jack's jacket. "Sorry Kiddo, but the snow will be melting by then."

Jack's smile faltered. "How come?"

"Spring's coming."

"But the Groundhog said it wasn't coming for a few more weeks."

His father scoffed. "The Groundhog? That little upstart doesn't know a thing about-" He then remembered Jack was listening and coughed to clear his throat. "Um...just trust me, Son. The Groundhog's wrong." He rose and carried Jack on his shoulders. "So, let's go for the last sled ride of the winter."

The memory got hazy at that point until it ended and Jack found himself no longer dreaming.

He stirred and rolled to his side. Jack pulled the blanket closer to his neck and let himself linger in the warmth. Everything was as it should be. He was safe in his own room, in his bed. There was a smell of cocoa hovering in the air.

Wait, what? Jack then opened his eyes and was greeted by a steaming mug of hot cocoa and a plate of gingerbread cookies placed on a tray next to him on a side table. It then occurred to him that he was not in his bed, or his room. He let out a moan and forced himself to sit up.

Upon seeing his chest still wrapped in a bandage, it all came back to him. "Right," he muttered. "I almost died." He shivered. Jack had never experienced so much pain and the coldness that had come with it was unbearable. He had never been so happy to be warm, although a deep chill was lingering in his bones.

Jack lifted the blanket to see if there was any other damage, but he was still wearing his pants - although his socks had been removed. He ran a hand through his hair as he thought.

He wondered where Baby Tooth was and if she was okay. Of course, Jack also desired to know where 'here" was. The room he was in was well furnished. The headboard of the bed he was in had polar bears and reindeer carved into the polished wood. The place itself was strangely comforting and inviting. 

He then took a sideways glance at the plate of cookies and saw they were in the shapes of trees and stars.

"Who makes Christmas cookies in June?" he muttered, but dismissed the thought as he realized how hungry he actually was. When was the last time he had actually eaten? He proceeded to eat three cookies and to his delight found they were freshly baked. To wash them down, he swallowed a mouthful of the hot cocoa. It brought a temporary relief from the slight chill in his body.

"Right," he replied as he placed the mug back on the table and flung the blankets off. "Time to get some answers-" He toes brushed against silk and he saw they had touched the bow of a present laying next to the bed.

Jack picked it up and read the note attached to it. "A gift to replace the shirt you lost," Jack read aloud. Intrigued, Jack untied the bow and opened the box. Inside was a brand new blue hooded sweatshirt. He picked it up and flipped it from front and back. "A bit warm for summer," he muttered, slipping his arms and head through it. "But I'm not going to complain about getting a new shirt."

He had thought it would be too big, Jack knew he was scrawny for his age, but it fit him like a glove as if it was made specifically for him.

Satisfied that he wouldn't have to walk around half naked, Jack rose and waited for the dizziness to return. To his shock, no such affliction came which struck Jack tas odd. He couldn't have been sleeping that long. However, he had bigger questions to address.

He spotted a curtain window to his left. "Finally," Jack said as he lifted a curtain. "Now I'll know where I am-" He trailed off. Jack had expected to see green trees or even just grass. Instead, all he saw was snow. Everything out there was snow. In each and every direction, there was nothing but snow.

He let the curtain drop from his hand and fingered his sweater. "And I was worried about being too warm?" he asked himself. One thing was crystal clear. He was not in Burgess anymore. 

"I wonder if this was how Dorothy felt," Jack said, looking to the door. He walked towards it and reached for the door knob. "I'm really hoping there isn't a wicked witch waiting for me."

He opened it. There was no wicked witch. Just a wall of white fur with a pair of eyes. Jack slammed it shut. He remained still before reaching up to pinch his cheek. "Ow! Nope, wide awake."

He debated if he should open it again or if he should crawl back into bed in case he was hallucinating. In the end, his curiosity won and Jack decided to risk opening the door again.

It opened with a creak and revealed the same wall of fur, but this time the wall had its arms folded. Jack then realized he had seen the exact same creature before. In Jamie's book, particularly on the page about yetis. Oh boy, Jamie would be flipping out if he was here. 

The yeti stared at Jack as if he was asking, "What was taking you?"

Jack coughed. "Um...Hi, mind telling me where-"

It grumbled, but it was incomprehensible and eventually it just pointed to Jack's bed.

Jack scratched his head. "Um...sorry, could you repeat that?"

The yeti sighed and suddenly brought out a handful of cards, holding one out for Jack to see. Jack blinked, wondering where it could even keep a deck of cards, but choose to read.

"My name is Phil?" Jack read aloud and the yeti gave a nod. "Phil?," Jack repeated. Not quite the name he imagined for a yeti, but who was he to judge? "Okay, Phil, mind letting me pass so I can have a look around?"

Phil shook his hand and switched to a second card. "I am your bodyguard and you are to stay in bed," Jack read and Phil once again pointed to the bed.

Jack stood up straight. "Thanks, but I'm feeling a lot better. So, if you could just-" Jack found himself being lifted into the air and swung over Phil's shoulder. "Hey! Put me down!"

Phil did as Jack asked only once he was over by Jack's bed, plunking him down in it. He grumbled again in his yeti speech, tapping on the bed post before turning and shutting the door. This time, Jack heard a sharp click indicating he was locking it.

Jack growled. So, the big guy wasn't going to let him out of this room. He was going to have to be smart about this. Jack formed a plan and waited for at least an hour before he acted.

Jack went to the door, knocked on it hard and then dashed to the side. Just as planned, the door opened and Jack was hidden behind it. He heard Phil give an alarmed yell and heard big feet racing down the hall.

Jack grinned, chuckling to himself and he moved out from behind the door. "Sorry, big guy, it's nothing personal." He took a quick look to the left and right before entering the hallway.

There wasn't much to see besides the long red carpet that ran down the hall. "Which way should I go?" Jack muttered. 

*beep beep*

A tiny fire truck came blazing down the hall with a pair of small creatures riding it. Jack lifted his foot just enough so his toes wouldn't be run over.

The fire truck made a sharp turn at the corner and a booming crash was heard. Jack raced to catch up. The fire truck had crashed into the wall and was laying on its side. The two creatures were spinning in a daze and moaning.

"Hey, you okay?" Jack asked he held one to steady it. The creature shook itself, but seemed to forget about feeling dizzy as he stared at Jack curiously.

The other one had also stopped spinning and turned to look at him. Jack then saw their outfits looked like they used to be someone's hats with a large bells hanging at the tip. What especially grabbed his attention were the long and narrow-tipped ears of the creatures.

"Are you elves?" Jack asked.

The elves looked at each other baffled as if they were asking "Is he blind?" but gave a friendly nod. 

Jack laughed and put the elf back on the floor. "I've met a yeti and now elves. Jamie will freak out when I tell him." Jack suddenly went numb. "Wait, elves, toys, snow, the present, cookies, and the sleigh with reindeer. " He sucked in air as he came to the only logical conclusion. "No way, I'm in-"

"Crikey! Tooth, ‘e’s gone!" The rabbit's voice bellowed from around the corner.

"How? Phil hasn't moved from that door for three days."

Jack choked. Three days? He'd been asleep for three days? Jack scanned the area. "Escape route, escape route," he whispered. "They are not putting me back to sleep."

"Right, Sandy, he couldn't have gotten far," the rabbit continued. Unfortunately it was also then that a floorboard creaked underneath Jack's foot. "Wait, I heard something."

Jack cursed. "Terrific." He suddenly heard a whistle and turned his head. The pair of elves were standing in a small room at the end of the hall and were gesturing to Jack.

Jack stared at the room and back to where he could hear the thumping of feet running down the hall. 

"Better than nothing," he muttered and rushed into the room. "I hope you guys know what you're doing."

The elves grinned and then the elf Jack had picked up flung the other other elf in the air. He gave an excited yell as he wrapped his body around a lever near Jack's head.

The doors to the room began to close just as the large rabbit from before appeared around the corner. "Oi! Get back here!" The doors slammed shut and the room began to move downward.

Jack hung on to the wall and finally understood. "It's an elevator?" The two elves smiled gleefully. Jack laughed as the elevator began to slow down. "So, dare I ask where it's going?"

The elves looked to the door as it stopped and it opened. They waved goodbye to Jack as they raced outside. Jack stepped out and was in awe. There were several more yetis working madly on every toy imaginable, but they seemed too preoccupied to take notice of him.

Jack spotted more elves running along the ground playing with toys and also getting tangled with or crashing into a few of them. Jack ducked as an elf riding a flying saucer flew by his head. "Yetis make the toys?" Jack whispered to himself. "What does it say when that's the least surprising thing I've seen lately."

Jack was so entranced he nearly didn't hear the elevator move again. "Uh oh," Jack muttered. The giant rabbit would be popping out of there any second to snag him. He had to keep moving.

Jack ducked and wiggled his way through the sea of yetis as he made his way across the work floor. "Sorry, pardon me! Excuse me! Hey, cool train! Bye, sorry!"

He glanced back to see the elevator door open and caught a glimpse of a pair of long rabbit ears. Jack picked up his pace and bolted to the nearest room he could reach, shutting the door behind him. As Jack wiped the sweat from his forehead he realized he was actually in someone's office.

Although, if his guess was right, Jack knew exactly who the office belonged to.

He swallowed, suddenly feeling like he was invading a sacred space, but his curiosity and his excitement won him over. Ice sculptures were scattered on the shelves, each looking exactly like a toy he had seen on the work floor. Jack went to the desk and saw a set of ice carving tools covered it. He also spotted a book labeled "Naughty and Nice."

Jack smirked. "I wonder which list I'm on?"

There were footsteps outside the door. Jack panicked and scrambled for a hiding place, but there was no proper spot for him to hide. The door creaked and having no other choice, Jack made a run for the closet. He barely made it as the office door opened.

Jack tried to see through the door crack, but only saw a red figure walk pass. His hearing was perfect as he heard the person humming. Jack held his breath, afraid the person would hear his breathing. The footsteps paced around the room and paused in mid-step outside the closet.

Jack tried to silence his heartbeat in fear it would give him away. The footsteps then moved again and Jack heard the office door shut. Jack relaxed and opened the closet with a creak.

He stepped outside, grinning to himself, but it was cut short as a pair of large hands grabbed his shoulders. Jack yelped as he was forced to spin around, his sight met with the face of the bearded swordsman he'd seen before.

"You hide in closet?" He laughed. "That is oldest trick in box!"

"Uh..." Jack started, unsure how to get out of this. "H-how did you-"

"This is my office," the man replied as he guided Jack to his desk and forced him to sit. He smiled as he placed a hand on Jack's shoulder and waved a finger. "I KNOW when someone has been here."

Jack attempted to smile. "Uh, sorry-"

The man waved his hand. "Bah, not important." His smile disappeared. "You are feeling better, Jack?"

Jack nodded. "Um..yeah, a lot better, but how do you know my name?"

"Baby Tooth told us," the man replied as he sat behind his desk. "You had us worried, that was very dangerous thing you pulled." Jack grimaced as he rubbed where his bandages lay under his sweater. The man sighed, but his gaze softened. "But I thank you for saving me. I realize shirt is not proper 'thank you'-"

"No, it's fine," Jack replied, feeling awkward. He didn't want the man to think he was indebted to him. "But who are you?"

The man smiled mischievously. He folded his arms and Jack suddenly realized he had the words "Naughty" and "Nice" tattooed on his arms. "You have not figured out? Baby Tooth said you were smart."

Jack rested his arms on the desk as he chewed his lip. "You're Santa?"

The man laughed. "I am, but friends call me North."

Jack beamed. So, he really was in Santa's workshop? If this was a dream he didn't want to wake up. "But I thought the elves made the toys?"

North gave an an uneasy nod. "Do not spread secret, we just let elves believe that."

Jack gave a nod and began to make a list in his head. "So, you're 'Santa' and Baby Tooth is the tooth fairy?"

"Not quite, Tooth, you saw her at fight, is Tooth Fairy. " North explained. "Baby Tooth is one of her many fairies that fetch teeth."

"Oh," said Jack. "I did wonder how one little fairy-" A thought struck him and he paled. "If you're Santa, and Tooth is the Tooth Fairy, don't tell me the giant rabbit is-"

The door to the office flew open. The rabbit charged inside and pointed an accusing finger at Jack. "You!"

"Bunny!" North greeted as he stood up. "Was just talking about you."

Bunny paid North no attention and focused solely on Jack. "I don't know how ya got past Phil." He grabbed onto Jack's arm. "But ya goin' back to bed or I'll drag ya there ya gumby!"

Jack blinked and looked to North. "The Easter Bunny is Australian?"

North gave a nod as Bunny looked to North in shock, but refusing to let go of Jack. "Bloody heck, North, ya told him who we were?"

"He figure out," North stated frankly.

"Anyone with half a brain could figure it out," Jack muttered and got another dark glare from Bunny.

North moved in between them. "Bunny, he says is fine."

"I'll be the judge of that," Bunny snapped and looked to Jack. "Ya shouldn't be movin' for at least a week."

"But my body doesn't hurt," Jack argued, starting to get annoyed. "I take that as a sign that I'm better."

Bunny's expression didn't change, but he let go of Jack's arm. "Lift ya shirt and let me see."

Jack did as he was ordered. Bunny unwrapped his bandages and thoroughly inspected them. Jack half expected him to bring out a magnifying glass.

"Well?" North asked.

Bunny rose and seemed befuddled. "Yeah, it's fully healed." 

North clapped as Jack lowered his shirt. "So, nothing to worry, yes?"

Bunny didn't share North's enthusiasm and kept staring at Jack. "But how? Ya got stabbed-"

A loud chirp was heard as Baby Tooth flew into the office and tackled Jack's chest. "Hey, Baby Tooth," Jack greeted as he picked her up. "I'm glad to see you too."

Tooth poked her head and smiled. "Oh, there you are." She looked concerned as she flew closer. "Are you all right?"

Jack stared at Tooth’s wings, mesmerized. He had only caught a glimpse of them before, but in broad daylight, he could see them clearly. Tooth herself was rather stunning. She was like a fairy princess that had ventured out of a story.

Jack realized his silence was making Tooth nervous. "I'm feeling better." He blushed slightly and gave a smile. "Also, thanks for saving me."

Tooth blinked and gave a sharp gasp. Jack froze. Did he offend her? Suddenly, he found his mouth pried opened and felt Tooth's fingers poke at his teeth. "You were right, Baby Tooth!" She squealed in excitement. "They're as white as fresh snow! How did you get your teeth so white?!"

North coughed. "Tooth, fingers in mouth."

Tooth blinked and finally tuned in to what she was doing, releasing Jack. "Sorry, sometimes I can't help myself."

Jack massaged his jaw and looked to Baby Tooth who was blushing. "I've kind of noticed."

The golden man then entered, staring at Jack. Suddenly an image made of sand appeared over his head showing what seemed to be Jack laying in a bed.

North laughed and slapped Jack on the shoulder. "Yes, he is feeling better, Sandy."

Jack frowned, this one was harder, but the guy had sprinkled sand in his eyes. His eyes widened. "The sandman?"

Sandy replied with a smile and produced a large check mark over his head. "I'm guessing you don't talk much," Jack said as he stood up, tucking his hands into his pockets. "So," Jack stated as he turned to look at them all. "I take it that Pitch guy is actually the Boogeyman?"

The mood turned serious. North straightened his posture and led Jack back into a chair. "We have very important job, Jack. We are guardians."

Jack leaned against his knees. "Guardians?"

"It's our duty to protect every child that believes in us," Tooth explained as she sat on a second chair. "We were picked by the Man in the Moon."

Jack blinked. "Wait, the Man in the Moon?"

Sandy nodded as he produced an image of a crescent moon. "Yeah," Bunny added. "Ya could say he's the first guardian."

Jack swallowed as a memory resurfaced. "Can you actually talk to him?"

"Not directly, is difficult for him," North explained as he pointed to the star chart. "Is too far away, but he often communicates with his moonbeams."

Jack felt slightly disappointed. He didn't think it was actually possible, but he had held a sliver of hope.

"Something wrong?" Tooth asked as she touched his shoulder.

"No, it's nothing," Jack replied quickly. "My dad just used to joke that he could talk to the moon."

Bunny raised an eyebrow. "Don't hear many adults doing that?"

Jack smiled. "Well, my dad was eccentric, you should hear some of the stories he told me about you guys." He shook his head. "Anyway, sorry, you were saying."

North stared at Jack thoughtfully before continuing. "We guardians work hard to bring wonder, memories, hope and dreams to children and we protect them from anything or anyone that would harm them."

"Like Pitch?" Jack asked.

Sandy nodded. He conquered an image of Pitch laughing as he loomed over a group of scared children.

"You see," Tooth explained. "Only children who believe in us can see us, and that's how we get our powers." She looked back to Sandy's image. "However, Pitch gets his power from the children's fear."

Jack recalled Pitch's fury when Jack insisted he didn't believe Pitch was real the night before. "That explains a few things, but what were those black horses?"

"His nightmares," said Bunny. "He created those a few years ago. They work like Sandy's dream sand except they bring nightmares instead of happy dreams to kids."

Sandy grimaced at the mere mention of them. "But his power has been dwindling the last few years," Tooth added. "And the numbers of the nightmares had been decreasing." She folded her hands into her lap. "Lately, though, my fairies have been disappearing."

Baby Tooth chirped and perched on Jack's shoulder and he stroked her head. "So, he's been going after Baby Tooth and the other fairies to get to you guys?"

Tooth nodded. "If enough of my fairies aren't there to deliver teeth," she shuddered. "The children will stop believing in me."

Jack turned his head. "What happens to you if they stop believing."

"We fade away, get weaker," Bunny explained as he moved behind Jack. "If that happens, ya can imagine what Pitch would do."

"I would really rather not."

North nodded in agreement. "Which is why we need to find Pitch's lair and rescue Tooth's fairies."

Jack frowned. "So, how do we find it?"

"There's no 'we', Mate," Bunny replied firmly while folding his arms. "This is a problem for us Guardians to handle."

Jack stood. "But I could help you-"

"You have done more than we could ask by saving Baby Tooth," Tooth smiled and patted Jack's shoulder. "We don't want to risk your life any further."

Jack was silent and fingered where he had been stabbed. "Will Pitch come after me?"

The guardians exchanged a concerned look. "Is unlikely, it is us he is after." North replied, "But perhaps we send a little insurance to be certain."

Baby Tooth chirped and raised her hand. "You want to come home with me?" Jack asked.

"Just for a few days," Tooth explained. "Besides, she seems to have grown attached to you."

Jack laughed as Baby Tooth nuzzled his cheek. "That's fine with me, I don't mind a roommate."

"Then is settled," North declared as he wrapped an arm around Jack's shoulders and led him out of the office. "Come, I take you home in sleigh."

Tooth followed them, but Bunny and Sandy lagged behind. Sandy looked to Bunny and produced an image of an injured Jack.

"Yeah, a normal human shouldn't heal so fast," Bunny replied. "There's somethin' odd about that kid."

Sandy nodded as the pair went to follow the others.


	5. Cold Blooded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack goes home and all should be well, but why does he feel so cold?

North and Tooth flew Jack home while Bunny and Sandy continued to search for the other fairies. As the sleigh flew through the skies, Jack was thankful for the warm sweater North had given him. The chill in his bones was still lingering, but Jack figured it could be blamed on the cold wind.

The sleigh landed in the woods, in the same spot where the battle had been held. It had been a fast trip, one which Jack wished had lasted a bit longer. He'd always dreamed of flying and you couldn't get better than riding in a flying sleigh.

"Can you find way home from here?" North asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Jack replied as he climbed out of his seat.

Tooth hovered next to Jack. "Now, stay out of trouble," she said firmly.

Jack grinned back. "I promise to try."

"Actually," Tooth said with her own grin. "I was talking to Baby Tooth."

Baby Tooth, who had been riding in Jack's hood gave a sharp "Chirp" in reply.

Tooth's eyes softened as she looked to Jack. "But seriously, if something happens, just send Baby Tooth, and I'll be here."

"Thanks," Jack replied as he reached for Tooth's hand. "That does help."

As Jack touched Tooth's fingers she jumped. "Is something wrong?" North asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tooth stared puzzled and began to rub Jack's hand. "Sorry, but...your hand is so cold Jack." 

"Really?" said Jack as he touched his other hand to his cheek. "Huh, yeah it does feel a bit cold now that you mention it."

"Is that normal for you?" Tooth asked as she touched Jack's forehead, her touch reminding him of his mother's. "Maybe you caught something."

"Bah!" North waved his hand. "Is nothing, Jack just needs to warm up from Pole."

Tooth didn't seem convinced, but climbed back into the sleigh. "I suppose that's it."

"North's right, Tooth," said Jack. "I don't feel sick, I'm fine."

Tooth chewed her lower lip. "Just don't push yourself," she called out as North began to start the sleigh and take off. "And make sure you floss too!" her last cry echoed as the sleigh vanished from sight.

Jack laughed and looked to Baby Tooth. "She would have a lot in common with Mom." Speaking of which, Jack realized he had to get home. If he was right, his mother and Mary were supposed to be home that evening. 

Jack scurried home and was relieved to see that even though he had left the door unlocked, everything was still in its place. 

He wondered if he should see how Jamie was doing, but decided to do it the next day. Jack desperately wanted some time to himself to relax and absorb everything he’d seen.

The rest of the day flew by, but the odd chill still remained in Jack's body. He even tried rubbing his hands together to warm them up without success. Unfortunately, he no longer had time to worry about it as he could hear a car engine pulling up in the driveway.

He yelled at Baby Tooth to go to his bedroom as the front door opened.

"Jack!" Mary came dashing inside and tackled him. 

"Hey!" Jack greeted as he scooped her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Did you guys have a good trip?"

"Yes," his mother greeted him as she carried in the suitcases. "And Aunt Ruth insisted we have some of her homemade jam." 

She set the suitcase against the wall and looked around the house. "Well, I'm glad to see everything is in one piece."

"See, didn't I promise it would be?" Jack replied with a laugh as he set Mary back on the floor.

Mary wasn't smiling, she stared at him in puzzlement. "Jack, why do you feel so cold?"

Jack blinked. "What? Cold?"

"Your neck felt really cold," Mary replied. "Like when we play in the snow."

His mother narrowed her eyes and placed her hand on Jack's cheek. "She's right, Jack, you're freezing."

Jack sighed. Why was everyone being so paranoid? "Mom, I feel fine."

His mother gave him an ‘I don't believe a word’ look and continued with her questions. "Do you feel nauseated? Does your head ache at all?"

"No, and no," Jack moaned. "Mom, I'm telling-"

She lifted his chin like she used to when he was younger to look her in the eye. Jack struggled not to laugh at this since he was an inch taller than her now. 

"Humour me then, Jack." She brushed his bangs away from his eyes. "Take some medicine and go to bed early, just to be safe."

Jack sighed. There was no arguing with her when she was like this. His dad did always say Jack and Mary got their stubbornness from her. "Fine, Mom. I'll do it if it makes you feel better."

She gave a nod as she fingered his sweater, pausing as she stared. "Jack, did I buy you that sweater?"

"Uh," he frowned, realizing he completely forgot that he was wearing North's gift. "Oh, this old thing?" He stammered. "I bought it ages ago."

"You did?" His mother asked as she continued to study it. "I don't recall ever seeing that in the laundry."

"Hey, Mary, it's late," Jack replied, hoping to change the subject. "How about you get ready for bed."

Mary pouted, clearly not wanting to go to bed yet. "But I'm not tired."

"Then how about I read you a story?" Jack continued, avoiding his mother's perturbed gaze. "I'll even read it to you in my room."

Mary's eyes lit up. Jack knew that would win her over. "Great, let's go then," Jack replied as he led Mary upstairs to her bedroom.

Once he was away from his mother's eyesight he relaxed. That was close he thought, absentmindedly rubbing his neck as they walked by his room. Did he really feel that cold?

Mary's gasp broke Jack's train of thought. She froze in front of Jack's room and stared mesmerized.

"What is it?" Jack asked, getting a knot in his stomach.

Mary's voice was barely above a whisper. "Jack, I-I saw a fairy."

Jack paled. _Baby Tooth!_ Jack coughed. "Naw, Mary it was probably just a shadow- No, wait, Mary!"

Mary escaped Jack's grip and ran into the room. She stood in the middle and looked around. "I saw it, Jack!"

Jack frantically scanned the room with his eyes, hoping to spy Baby Tooth first. His brain was in overdrive trying to produce any explanation that would get Mary out of his room.

There was movement behind a picture frame. Jack reached for it, but Mary beat Jack to it and snatched up the frame. Jack groaned as Baby Tooth froze in place and gave a sheepish shrug to Jack.

Mary didn't notice any of this and stared, stunned. "It's a real fairy," she squealed, excitedly and lowered herself so she was eye level with it. "S-she's so cute."

Baby Tooth perked up at the compliment and stretched out her wings to show them off. Upon seeing Mary gasp and look beyond enchanted, Jack forgot about his panic and smiled gently.

_Guess it won't hurt if Mary knows. Besides, Mom would just believe she was pretending even if she did tell her._

Jack chuckled and wrapped an arm around Mary. "Guess, the jig is up, huh, Baby Tooth?"

"You know her?" Mary asked, her voice was barely above a whisper.

Jack held out his hand for Baby Tooth to climb into and brought her up to Mary's face. "Baby Tooth, meet my sister Mary. Mary, meet Baby Tooth, she works for the Tooth Fairy."

Baby Tooth gave a small wave and Mary giggled. "Hi, Baby Tooth. You're so tiny."

Baby Tooth then flew from Jack's hand to perch on Mary's shoulder. Mary beamed and then looked to Jack. "Wait, how do you know the Tooth Fairy?"

Jack let out an uneasy laugh. "It's a long story, I'll fill you in later." He looked to the door to be certain his mother wasn't peeking in. Granted, he wasn't sure if his mother could see Baby Tooth even if she did enter.

Come to think of it, Jack hadn't believed in the Tooth Fairy either and somehow he could see her. Maybe it was a genetic trait? He lowered his voice to play things safe. "But Baby Tooth is staying with us for a few days, and it has to be our little secret."

Mary wrinkled her nose. "Not even Jamie?"

Jack nodded. Jamie would be hitting the roof if she saw Baby Tooth, but his gut told him the guardians would not care for the word to get out to the whole neighbourhood that an underling of the Tooth Fairy was staying in Jack's house. "Maybe later, but not right now, kiddo."

Mary sighed disappointed, but Baby Tooth nuzzling her cheek seemed to cheer her up. "Can I show her my room?"

"Sure," Jack replied as he stood and stretched his legs. "But make it a short tour, you're supposed to be heading to bed, remember?"

"Kay," Mary replied as she raced to her room with Baby Tooth riding her shoulder.

Jack smiled and stole a glance at his wall mirror. Jack wanted to say it was his imagination brought on by his mother's and Tooth's worrying, but he did seem to be slightly paler than normal. Plus, there was still that lingering chill in his body. 

"Mom's right," Jack muttered. "I probably just need some sleep." He then headed to Mary's room, hoping he would be able to convince Mary and Baby Tooth it was time for sleep.

0808080808080808080808080808080

Once Mary had been read two bedtime stories, she finally fell asleep and Jack was able to crawl into his own bed. He felt exhausted and only had enough energy to change his clothes and let sleep take over. He stayed awake long enough to see Baby Tooth going into her basket bed before his eyes shut.

It barely felt like five minutes had passed when he awoke, but the sunlight coming through his curtains proved it was morning. For some reason, Jack felt like he'd been drugged and he shivered a little. He bundled himself within the blankets and glanced to his clock.

He blinked. It was already mid-morning? Exactly, how tired had Jack been? Baby Tooth was no longer in her basket. _Mary probably snuck her out while I was sleeping._

Jack yawned and then forced himself to get up. He continued to yawn as he found his way to the bathroom and had a quick shower. The water felt much hotter than usual, he even found the steam - which he normally didn't mind - surprisingly uncomfortable.

He slipped on his housecoat and thoroughly dried his hair with a towel as he made his way back to his room. He finally stopped in front of his mirror and proceeded with his morning routine of combing it.

The towel fell out of Jack's hands. Jack couldn't breathe. He couldn't be seeing what he thought he was seeing. From the day he had been born, Jack's hair had been a chestnut brown, just like his mother's hair. That had always been what he saw in the mirror each morning.

It was no longer brown. Jack's hair was white, pure white as freshly fallen snow. He tugged at his bangs like it would instantly return his hair to normal, but the white hair remained.

Jack wanted to yell in shock, but repressed it and clamped his hand over his mouth. Panic attempted to take over his body, but Jack held it at bay as he tried to calmly figure out what to do.

_Baby Tooth,_ Jack thought. _Got to find Baby Tooth._ Jack nearly flew out the door, but then remembered he was still wearing his robe. _Right, I should grab clothes first._ Jack hastily threw on the clothes, including the same hooded sweater North had given him and dashed to Mary's room.

Mary wasn't in there, but as Jack had guessed, Baby Tooth was. She seemed to be exploring Mary's dollhouse and seemed captivated by the bedroom of it. However entrancing, she soon forgot all about it the moment as she laid eyes on Jack.

Jack swallowed and pointed to his hair. "Please, tell me this is normal and temporary."

Baby Tooth shook her head and as she zoomed to Jack's face and looked equally as shocked as he felt. She fluttered all around Jack's head as she gave worried chirps.

Jack swallowed in an attempt to collect himself and rubbed his arms. The cold in his bones was getting worse. "Okay," he began. "You're here in case of an emergency, and I realize it's mainly for Pitch, but," he tugged on his bangs, "I believe THIS also counts as an emergency."

Baby Tooth gave a comforting pat on his hand before she saluted and flew outside.

Jack watched until she was out of sight before he shut the window. "Right, just have to remain calm until she's back."

"Jack!" his mother called from downstairs.

Jack cursed. _Crud, forgot about Mom._ He caught his reflection in Mary's mirror over her dresser. _How am I going to explain this?_

"Jack," his mother called again. "Come down and eat some breakfast."

Jack licked his dry lips and moved out into the hall. "Um....not hungry right now, Mom. I'll eat something later."

"No," his mother replied, in her famous no-nonsense tone. "I'd rather you have something in your stomach if you aren't feeling well."

"Not feeling well, is the least of my problems," Jack muttered.

"Jack?" his mother asked, sounding more concerned.

"Um, I'm coming," Jack replied quickly. "Need to comb my hair." He knew his mother. If he didn't come down she would probably come up to see what was wrong. He scrambled in his room and found his old baseball cap. It was a bit snug when he slipped it on, but it was enough to cover his white hair.

He checked himself once more to be certain each strand of hair was hidden before he headed towards the kitchen.

His mother was pouring a cup of tea with her back to him while Mary was eating her last slice of toast.

He spotted his plate on the table and silently went to his chair.

Mary finished chewing as she stared at Jack questioningly. "Jack, why are you wearing-"

"SHHH!" Jack hushed in a whisper. "Mary, not now."

But the damage was done as his mother turned and sighed. "Jack," she moved over. "You're old enough to know no hats at the table."

Jack cringed as his mother whisked his hat off his head. Silence fell upon the room. Both Mary and his mother stared wide eyed at him like he had just grown a second head.

Jack coughed. "Um...like the new look?" he tried to say jokingly.

"Jack," Mary asked. "Why did you dye your hair?"

"Um...." Jack struggled, but was grateful Mary gave him plausible explanation. "I just felt like a change and hey, white is in this season."

He looked to his mother, who still said nothing. "Mom?" he asked. His mother was normally easy-going, but he recalled all the times he joked about dying his hair and getting tattoos as a kid. She had never found them quite as funny.

Suddenly, she reached out and gently stroked his hair like she was mesmerized. "Mom," he asked again. 

She smiled again. "It's fine, dear."

Jack and Mary exchanged startled glances and wondered if their mother had been replaced. "It is?"

"I would have preferred a little warning, but it's fine." She stared at Jack warmly. "Sorry, you look so much like your father right now."

Jack forgot about the panic and squeezed his mother's hand. He'd forgotten his dad had white hair too.

"Did Dad dye his hair too?" Mary asked as she climbed on her chair and reached out to touch Jack's hair too.

"No, his was natural." Their mother looked to her watch. "Oh, Mary we're running late. We need to get a move on if you want to go to the library." 

She turned and placed a steaming hot mug of tea in front of Jack. "We should be back mid afternoon," she stroked his hair. "Are you feeling better?"

Jack forced a smile. "Yeah, a ton, Mom."

"Still, take it easy today," his mother said as she grabbed her purse and took Mary's hand. "Be back later, Jack," Mary called and whispered to him. "And take good care of the fairy."

Jack gave a smile and continued to do so until they were both out of sight. Jack then collapsed in his chair and reached for his tea.

"I thought things were supposed to get easier." He brought the mug to his lips, but as his lips touched the hot liquid a thin layer of ice formed.

Jack flung the mug back and a tea splashed over the side of it and on the floor. Jack froze and peered inside the mug. He once again brought it to his lips and once again ice formed onto the surface.

He slammed the mug onto the table and buried his face into his hands. "What's happening to me?" he muttered, feeling more afraid than he had when Pitch had stabbed him.

08080808080808080808080808080

Jack ate what he could of his breakfast, he needed to keep himself busy somehow while he waited for help. However, it proved difficult as each bit of food became cold upon touching his tongue.

He then proceeded to go to his room and pace around. It felt like an eternity, but he had never felt such relief as when he heard a tap on his window. Tooth gave a small wave, but froze as she caught sight of Jack.

Jack opened the window and moved aside to let her in. Not wasting a moment, Tooth reached out and touched his hair. "Oh, Jack," she said quietly. "Now I see why Baby Tooth insisted."

"Where is she?" Jack asked as he looked for the little fairy.

"With North and the others, looking for my other fairies" she explained never taking her eyes off of Jack. "They needed either me or her to help sense them, so she took my place so I could check on you."

"Any luck with that?" as he sat on the edge of his bed.

"None yet," Tooth replied. "But let's focus on you right now." She sat next to him and rubbed his back. "Is there anything else wrong?"

Jack rubbed his arms. "Well, I'm constantly cold in the middle of June and I made ice in my tea." He turned to her, desperate for answers. "Could this be a side effect of Bunny's medicine or something?"

Tooth shook her head. "No, Bunny's medicine wouldn't cause this-" she trailed off as something caught her eye. She seemed lost in thought as she suddenly rose and hovered over to Jack's desk.

"Tooth?" Jack asked.

Tooth picked up a picture frame and turned it around. "Jack, this man here with you? Who is he?"

"Uh...that's my dad." Why would Tooth be interested in his father suddenly?

"Your father?" Tooth breathed and turned the photo back to herself. "Where is he now?"

Jack folded his hands into his lap. "He died," he replied. "About four years ago."

Tooth was taken aback, but her gaze softened and placed her hand on Jack's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Jack."

Jack shrugged. "Not your fault," he lifted his head up. "But why do you care about my dad suddenly?"

Tooth opened her mouth, but then shut it again. She appeared to be debating saying something in her head. Finally, she spoke. "Jack, can I borrow this photo?"

Jack blinked. "Why?"

"I think I know what's happening to you, but I need to check something."

"But what does this," he pointed to his hair again. "Have to do with my dad?"

"I promise Jack it will make sense if my guess is right," Tooth stood and held Jack's hand. "But I need to confirm this with the others."

Jack met her gaze and only noticed then his hand was shaking. Something unknown was happening to his body and he had no control. He'd never been so frightened. 

Tooth must have sensed it because she wrapped her arms around Jack and hugged him tightly. "Everything will be all right, but you need to stay here and remain calm."

Jack hugged her back, soaking in any warmth he could get for his body. "All right, I'll try."

Tooth released him and gave a comforting smile. "We'll figure this out Jack, I promise." She then took to the air and flew straight out the window.

Jack sighed and tried to ignore the knot that weighed in his stomach. It was getting bigger by each passing second "Calm, right." 

His body felt a sudden slight tingle, the same type he got when his foot fell asleep. He rose from the bed. "Maybe I should get something to drink-ACK!" The tingle intensified and began to spread.

Jack fell to the floor. He laid on his side and hugged himself as the tingle began to stiffen and crack inside him. He felt as cold as when Pitch had stabbed him - no, ten times worse. It was an intense cold and it wouldn't stop. Jack's teeth chattered and whimpered as he shut his eyes and concentrated on breathing.

Suddenly, the cold began to hurt less. It was still cold, but it was no longer unbearable to be in. Jack wasn't sure it was because whatever inside was lessening or if he was simply growing used to it. Then the pain stopped altogether.

Jack remained on his side, feeling exhausted from the ordeal. He opened his eyes and was able to see his breath like it was the middle of winter. Jack struggled to his feet and caught his reflection in his mirror. He was pale now, far paler than he had ever been and his eyes had turned blue. Jack's legs then wobbled and he gripped his bed post for support.

All of a sudden, frost spread from his fingers into the wood. He gasped and yanked his hand back and stared at his palm. "H-how did I do that?"

He then heard crackling beneath his feet. To his horror, the frost was now spreading out from his bare feet onto his wooden floor. He then noticed that frost was also spreading to parts of his sweater as well. 

Jack had trouble breathing. His mind was racing. This wasn't normal. He needed to get out. He needed to get out now.

Jack ran downstairs and flung open the door to his backyard. The bright sunlight hurt his eyes, but Jack's eyes adjusted. However, going outside proved to be a grave mistake. The heat of the sun was unbearable to be in. He was now scared and overheating. He pulled his hood over his head to give him a little protection against the sun.

"This is insane," Jack said to himself.

"Jack?" Jamie's head was peering over the fence from a tree branch. He jumped to the ground and went through the fence door that led into Jack's yard. "Are you okay?""

"Jamie," said Jack startled as he stepped backwards. "D-don't come near me." Without meaning to, the palm of Jack's hand brushed against a tree trunk. The brief contact was enough for a wave of frost to rapidly grow around the trunk.

While Jack stared in horror, Jamie stared in pure amazement.

"Oh, my gosh!" Jamie exclaimed. "Jack, that is so cool! How did you do that?!"

"I-I don't know," Jack stammered as he stared at his palms. The heat was also not helping his calm and was making each passing second more unbearable.

"Do you think it could be aliens?" Jamie asked as he began to examine the frost.

"Jamie, please, not now." Normally, Jack enjoyed hearing Jamie's wild theories, but he was in no mood for them as he desperately tried to figured out what to do.

Jamie didn't hear him. "Or maybe you got possessed by a ghost?”

"Jamie," Jack warned again, his temper close to boiling. "Not now."

"Or maybe they're mutant powers, that would be cool!" Jamie exclaimed, jumping up and down. "Like the Iceman from-"

"JAMIE PLEASE STOP!" Jack shouted raising his arms. He felt a sudden blast of cold air fly free and towards Jamie. Before Jack could stop it, it knocked Jamie back onto his back.

"Jamie!" Jack cried racing to his side. He went to touch him, but held back. What if he turned him into a living block of ice.

Jamie sat up, rubbing his head, but noticed Jack's alarmed expression. "I'm okay, Jack." He scrambled to his feet. "See, I'm not hurt."

_But you could have been_ was Jack's instant thought. He almost hurt Jamie. What if this was only the beginning?

"Jack?" said Jamie and went to reach to tug on the teen's sleeve.

Jack yanked it away. "Jamie, I'm sorry, but you need to stay away from me."

"But Jack-," Jamie protested.

"I won't let you get hurt," said Jack as he began to make a run for the woods. "J-just don't tell anyone about this!"

Jack heard Jamie call him again, but he kept running into the woods. He didn't care if he was running in his bare feet. He had to get away for everyone's safety. The fear inside him was growing like wildfire. If Jack had turned he might have seen a smiling shadow watching from the treetops.


	6. The Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack talks with a talk dark scary man and learns who his father truly was. It's not good day for Jack.

Tooth's hands fumbled as she stared intently at the picture. "I never knew him as well as you and Bunny did, but that is him, isn't it?"

Sandy floated up from behind her to get a better look at the photo as North nodded thoughtfully. "It is Jokul." He thumbed the frame. "So, this is why we have not seen him for so long." He gave a wistful smile. "He created a family."

Sandy floated up to have a clearer view of the photo. He sadly shook his head as he looked to Tooth and produced an image of a gravestone.

Tooth nodded. "Jack said he died about four years ago."

Bunny's whiskers twitched in irritation as he snatched up the photo frame and glared at it as if it could summon Jokul himself. "Of all the bloody- I don't know which boils me up more," he growled as he waved the frame in the air. "That he turned mortal without sayin' a word or that he's dead and I can't yell at him for it!"

North sighed as he went and opened his desk drawer. "That does explain," he brought out a leather journal, "why this came to me."

The other three exchanged puzzled looks. "North," Tooth asked. "What is that?"

"Jokul's journal," North explained as he placed it in the center of his desk. "It appeared on doorstep about four years ago." North folded his arms over his chest, never taking his eyes off the journal. "It came with note from Jokul saying 'Keep safe for me, until it is needed'."

Bunny's jaw dropped and he pointed a finger at North. "Ya had his journal this whole time and ya didn't tell us?!"

North shrugged. "There was not much to tell, and we can not unlock it." He gestured to it. "Go on, try."

Sandy frowned bemused as he picked up the journal, but found that it refused to let his fingers lift the cover.

Bunny lowered his hand and sniffed. "A protection spell?"

"Jokul must have used last bit of magic to lock it and send it to me for safety."

"Why?" Tooth asked as she took the journal and turned it over in her hands. 

"I am thinking Jokul was taking precautions," North answered. "In case something happened after his death."

Sandy's eyes widened and he produced an image of Jack above his head.

North nodded. "And I am betting Jack is only one that can open journal."

Bunny growled. "That gumby should have told us!" His fists tightened as if they desperately wanted to strangle the neck of a winter spirit that no longer existed. "And now we're expected to fix his mess!"

"He must have had his reasons, Bunny," Tooth stated firmly. "And, we should be focusing on Jack."

Sandy firmly nodded in agreement as he produced an image of Jokul with a snowflake hanging above his hand. Sandy then created an image of Jack, and the snowflake floated towards Jack and hung above his head.

Bunny's temper cooled as he rubbed the back of his neck. He could be angry at the dead later, there was a boy that needed their attention. "And you're certain Jack's inherited Jokul's powers?"

"Not fully yet, but they're going to awaken soon," said Tooth as her wings flapped restlessly. "His hair has changed colour and he's so cold."

"Why didn't ya bring him here?" Bunny asked.

Tooth sighed. "I thought of that, but I wasn't sure it was Jokul in the photo. I wanted to be certain first before we told him. He's been through enough as is."

North slammed his hands on his desk. "In any event, we need to bring Jack back to pole."

"Right," Bunny agreed. "Or we're going to have a terrified teenager freezing half a town without knowing why."

Sandy raised his hand to volunteer to fetch Jack.

"Na, Sandy, I'll do it," Bunny voiced already thumping his foot. "I've had more practice than ya three with draggin' winter spirits around." He looked to Tooth. "Just concentrate on tryin' to pinpoint the fairies while I'm gone."

"Go easy on him, Bunny" Tooth warned. "Jack will be scared."

Bunny shrugged. "I'll bring him back in one piece, promise." He then leapt into the tunnel for Burgess. Jack hadn't been left alone that long. How much trouble could the boy have gotten into?

08080808080808080808080808080808080

Jack didn't realize how far he had run until he reached the lake. His exhaustion had caught up with him and Jack let himself curl up at the base of the tree that stood over the lake like a guard. The shade of the tree cooled him from the heat as he pulled his hood down. 

Jack then hugged his knees to his chest and stared out over the lake. It had been, and still was, his favorite hideout as a kid. His parents had taken he and Mary there constantly in the winter to skate, but it was more than that. It was also where his father had met his mother.

He’d heard the story a million times from each of them. Although, his father's version had always been more exaggerated. His mother had come here to practice her skating in secret since her friends kept teasing her with how often she continued to fall. 

"Just as I fell for the tenth time," his mother had said. "There was your father watching me and laughing. He seemed so surprised when I scolded him for laughing. You'd think no one had ever seen him before." 

The rest of the story went that his father started to give his mother private lessons and the rest was history. They fell in love, got married and began to bring up Jack and Mary here. Jack had even spoken his first word ‘snow’ here, much to his father's delight. 

Warm memories lingered here and Jack tried to dwell on them instead of the fact he was some kind of human icicle. He buried his face into his arms. Jack realized now he should have stayed and waited for Tooth to come back, but he couldn't stay there. What if his powers got worse before she got back? What if he had seriously hurt Jamie? He'd never forgive himself if that had happened.

He shut his eyes. The lake was calming, he felt safe like when his father had taken him by the hand to teach him to skate. Jack wished to keep this feeling forever. "I should stay and live here for the rest of my life."

"Being a bit dramatic aren't we?"

Jack jumped to his feet, but stumbled as his eyes laid on where Pitch stood leaning against the tree.

"What are you doing here?!" Jack spat. He was NOT in the mood to deal with this too. "I don't have any fairies with me!"

Jack had expected to see his creepy grin again, but instead there was none. "My dear boy, Jack was your name, wasn't it? I'm not here for fairies." He looked at Jack with a parental concern, which astounded Jack as Pitch extended a hand. "I'm here for you."

Jack swatted the hand away and rose into a defensive stance. "Right, ‘cause I really want to see you after you almost killed me."

Pitch scoffed. "That was an accident. It's not my fault you got in the way is it?"

Jack frowned and desperately craved he had a baseball bat, a stick, even a broom for a weapon. 

Pitch seemed to read his mind as his shook his head. "But that is in the past, I've been watching you and it's clear we have," his foot tapped the frost that had formed along the ground where Jack had sat. "More pressing matters to attend to."

Jack glared. "And why should you care about my problems?"

Pitch gave a smile that was on the edge of being called gentle. "I want to help you, Jack."

"What?" Jack muttered, his mouth running dry.

"Your fear is coming off in waves," Pitch stated. "I feel that you are terrified of what you've turned into." He folded his hands behind him. "But you don't have to be, I can teach you how to control these powers, how to master them."

Jack found himself paralyzed as Pitch reached out and touched his arm. "You, my boy, have no idea how much power you wield in your hands." He smiled, the excitement growing in his tone. "And I could teach you, I could even be a father to you." 

At that line, Jack scowled, freed himself from Pitch's hold and turned his back to him. "I already had a father."

Pitch seemed stunned and then laughed uncontrollably, like he was in on some horrible joke. "Oh, really? I never thought Jokul as the fatherly type."

Jack gradually turned, afraid of what he had just heard. "How do you know my father's name?"

Pitch wasn't laughing as hard, but he continued to chuckle. "Oh, I've known your father for centuries, Jack." Pitch gave Jack a look of pity. "And really, what kind of a father dies without telling his son who he truly was?"

"What are you talking about?!" said Jack, frustrated. None of this was making any sense.

"Oh, Jack" said Pitch, stroking his chin like he was a teacher telling a student the grass was green. "Who do you think is the cause of the state you’re currently in?" 

He lowered his gaze as Jack looked on in disbelief. "Your father wasn't human Jack, at least not when I knew him." He tilted his head. "Surely, you've heard of Old Man Winter, haven't you?"

Jack's eyes widened, his hands shook. "What? No, that's crazy, my dad wasn't-"

"There must have been moments, little tiny moments when your father did or said something odd," Pitch continued circling Jack like a vulture. "An action, a word that didn't make any sense until what I told you just now."

Like how Dad knew it was going to snow. Jack's mind began to drift. Or how he looked so old and young at the same time. How he knew details of historic events that weren't in any books, but acted like he had been there himself. Why he would talk to the moon.

Jack covered his ears in a strange attempt to block the thoughts. "No, no," Jack whispered, falling to his knees. "Y-you're making this up." 

"Why would I bother doing that?" Pitch said coolly as he kneeled. "You know in your heart the clues were there, I'm simply giving you the last piece of the puzzle." Pitch pulled Jack's hands away from his ears and forced Jack to look at him. "But I'm here, Jack, when your father has abandoned you with his gift he has carelessly thrown away."

Jack gulped and tried to steady himself. "What would you know about frost and ice?"

"Why Jack," Pitch grasped his shoulders and squeezed them gently. "Nothing goes better together than cold and dark." Pitch brought his face in closer to Jack’s. "You don't have to be afraid, you aren't alone."

Jack's mind went blank. "I...I," he stammered. "I don't-"

Suddenly, a boomerang flew and knocked Pitch off of Jack, sending him flying into the water.

Jack's eyes followed the boomerang as it flew back into the hands of an angry Bunny. "Stay away from him!" Bunny shouted, ready to throw his weapon again.

Pitch gasped as he splashed and sprang up from the water. His hair draped over his face and he stared furiously at Bunny. "You oversized fur coat! I'll skin you alive!"

Bunny made no retort as he sprang on all fours and lunged forward. Jack thought he was going to attack Pitch, but found himself scooped up by Bunny. Jack ate a face full of fur as he was carried away, leaving a cursing Pitch behind.

As Jack turned his head, a tunnel appeared and Bunny dove for it while still carrying Jack. Jack saw the tunnel close behind him, but Bunny continued to run downward and downward. Jack wanted to ask where they were going, but Bunny didn't seem interested in listening.

Finally they reached a wide tunnel that was the size of Jack's bedroom and Bunny stopped. He lifted Jack off his shoulders, only to grab him by the arms. "What were ya doin' talkin' to Pitch?!"

Jack opened his mouth, but Bunny continued. "Were ya ears clogged when we said he was dangerous?!" Bunny poked Jack's chest sharply. "Or do I need to remind ya almost died?!"

Rage began to fuel Jack as he bat away Bunny's paws. "Of course I do!" Suddenly, a cold winter wind blew into the tunnel and swirled around them. "I didn't want to talk to him!" Jack yelled as snow joined the wind and ice that appeared on the ground. "I didn't ask to start freezing everything around me! I didn't ask to be turned into a freak!"

Bunny watched as ice formed in the tunnel. Jack was frightened. Right, not the best time to be lecturing. His gaze softened and he spoke in a gentler tone. "Jack, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled, but ya need ta get a hold of yerself." 

"Get a hold of myself?!" Jack shouted making the wind blow harder. "How am I supposed to do that?!"

"Jack, listen to me!" Bunny planted his paws on Jack's face and forcing him to stare directly at Bunny. "The wind and ice is responding to ya emotions. Ya need to calm down."

Jack dug his fingers into Bunny's arm. "I-I can't."

"Yes, ya can," Bunny stated firmly as he wrapped his arms around Jack to give him reassurance. "Just concentrate on breathin’, Mate. Nothing else, just breathin’."

Jack leaned his forehead against Bunny's chest as he dumped all thoughts from his mind and did as instructed. He took deep breaths, forcing himself to forget the panic and shut his eyes to relax. 

The wind started to die. "That's it, lad," Bunny encouraged, patting Jack's back. "Just breathe."

Jack continued to do so, releasing the tension from the body and regained control. The wind faded into nothing and the ice began to melt.

Bunny smiled and released Jack from his bear hug. "Feelin' better?"

"Yeah," Jack said as he let go. "And exhausted."

Bunny chuckled. "Causin’ a small blizzard will do that if ya not used to it."

Jack shook his head. "I'm sorry, it's just, Pitch was saying crazy things." He tried to give a smile. "He said my dad was Old Man Winter."

He expected, wanted Bunny to laugh back. Say it was a trick, but he didn't. He frowned and and sighed. "He was, Jack."

Jack swallowed, it was no longer a shock. Pitch was right, he knew it was true, but a question remained unanswered. "B-but how?"

Bunny turned and pointed to his back. "Climb on my back, we'll explain everything at the pole."

Jack nodded as he latched himself to Bunny's back and hung on tight as Bunny began to race back through the tunnels.

08080808080808080808080808080

Pitch staggered as he got out of the pond and shook the water off him. "That insufferable rabbit," he muttered. He had had Jack in the palm of his hand. If only that wretched pooka hadn't interfered. Pitch bared his teeth like a panther as he regained composure. 

"But I wasn't done with our chat, Jack," he smirked to himself and ventured back into his shadows. "We will talk again."

 

080808080808080808080808080

Bunny and Jack found the others in the main hall where Tooth was staring intently at the globe. Her eyes were shut as her hands hovered above the globe. Baby Tooth fluttered around her anxiously, but Tooth sighed in defeat. "It's no use, I can't sense them at all."

North shook his head. 'We need another method-"

Baby Tooth suddenly chirped when she saw Jack and caused the others to turn as she dive bombed at him. Jack gave an exhausted laugh as Baby Tooth wrapped her arms around Jack's neck. "Good to see you, too," Jack greeted as he stroked Baby Tooth's head.

"Jack," Tooth exclaimed as he flew to the ground and gasped as she got a clear look at him. "It happened, already? When?"

"Right after ya left, apparently," Bunny explained as he leaned against the globe's control panel.

Tooth folded her hands together beneath her chin. "Oh Jack, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left you alone."

"It's alright," Jack said as Baby Tooth let go of him and hovered. "But I could have done without Pitch visiting."

"Pitch," exclaimed North in alarm as Sandy looked concerned. "He came to you? Was he after fairies?"

"Naw, Mate," Bunny stated with a grim frown. "He was after Jack himself."

Sandy's eyes narrowed and produced an image of a robed man, which Jack suddenly realized was his father.

Bunny understood what Sandy meant and nodded. "Yeah, seems Pitch figured out about Jack being Jokul's son." He looked to Jack. "And he was tryin’ to get Jack to go with him."

Jack sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Jack knew in his heart, he would have refused Pitch no matter what, but he had been so scared. If Bunny hadn't intervened when he did, Jack did wonder if he might have gone with Pitch out of temporary insanity. However, Pitch was not what he wanted to discuss right now.

"So," Jack began clicking his tongue. "Tell me, exactly how my dad was Old Man Winter." Jack tucked his hands into the pockets of his sweater. "Cause, he was odd, but as far as I remember he was fully human."

North lifted a journal that had been laying on a table and brought it to Jack. "Jack, do you recognize this?"

Jack's eyes blinked and felt like an old memory was coming to life. "Dad's journal?" He slowly reached out, afraid it would vanish if he touched it, but it remained in the real world even as he ran his hands over the worn leather. He shut his eyes and found it even still carried his father's scent. 

"My mom and I searched and searched for this when he died, we nearly tore the house apart." Jack looked to North baffled. "But why do you have it?"

"It appeared to me four years ago," his eyes softened. "February 20th to be exact, is that when he passed away?"

Jack stroked the journal's binding as he nodded. "Yeah, he just got sick all of a sudden, and..." his voice trailed and Tooth touched his shoulder.

"Your father gave the journal to North for safekeeping, Jack." She pointed to the lock. "We can't open it because of a spell, but we're certain you can."

"Spell?" Jack muttered as he stared at the lock. The lock wasn't anything fancy, there was just a simple latch that you lifted. Yet, when Jack went to pry it open he did found it refused to be moved - but only briefly. There was a loud click and a blue shimmer flowed over the journal's cover as the latch opened.

Jack gradually lifted the cover and opened it to a paged marked with a red silk bookmark. He brushed his fingers over his father's handwriting as he began to read aloud.

“Jack or Mary, if you're reading this it means I've died and one or both of you have inherited my old magic. I sent this book to an old comrade and I can only hope they are there to help you two.”

Jack looked up to North briefly and then continued to read.

“If you haven't been told already, I am or was Jokul who is more often called Old Man Winter. For centuries I oversaw winter, but that all changed 20 years ago when I met your mother…”

Jack trailed off as his eyes widened. "Oh my- the story."

"What story?" Bunny asked, curiously.

"When I was a kid, before he died, he told me a story about a sorcerer that gave up his magic to marry a woman...that must have been Mom." Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "He even said the moon helped him...does that make sense?"

The group exchanged a surprised glance. "So, Manny knew about this," North muttered softly. "Must have helped to send journal here with moonbeam."

"20 years," Bunny muttered to himself and then his ears twitched. "Wait, that would have been around the time-"

"Bunny," Tooth hushed, shaking her head. "Not the time for that," she whispered and turned back to Jack. "What else did he write, Jack?"

Jack glanced at Bunny curious to what he was going to say, but decided to pester him later about it and continued to read.

“Your mother and I married, and all was well. I had very little magic, but I was content and happy with my new life. However, we then decided to have children. That changed everything for I knew that meant giving up my immortality.”

Jack blinked. "Wait, what does he mean by that?"

"It is matter of balance, Jack," North began as he drummed his fingers against his elbow. "There are different ways to become immortal and in Jokul's case, he did so through magic and having enough people believing him to become winter."

"In most cases, giving up magic would mean losing ya immortality," Bunny explained. "But ya old man was powerful, so he still probably kept his."

"Wait, that doesn't make sense," Jack replied as he processed this. "He should have outlived Mom, why did he die?"

Sandy tilted his head at Jack and showed an image of Jokul again wearing a robe and carrying a staff. Then it shifted into his father, but wearing modern clothes as he cradled a baby in his arms.

"Me?" Jack inquired.

"You and your sister to be exact," Tooth explained. "That's the price of immortality for humans, Jack. Most wizards, witches and sorcerers don't have children." She chewed her lower lip. "Because if they do, they trade in the immortality they've gained."

"Instead of long life," North finished. "You use it to create new life. It's how magic balances self."

"But," Jack stammered. "I was only 12 when he died, how is that fair?"

"Ya dad had lived for centuries already, mate," said Bunny gently. "As a full mortal he wouldn't have that much longer to live."

Jack's mouth ran dry, but went to distract himself by reading the rest of the page.

“Now don't you two think for one minute that I regret giving up my immortality. Being a father has meant more to me than you ever know, but my time is coming to an end and I'll have to leave you two soon. I am so sorry that I am not there to teach you how to use your new gift.”

"Gift," Jack grumbled bitterly. "Oh, yeah, freezing is a great gift, Dad."

Tooth touched his shoulder and Jack sighed before he continued.

“However, be warned I know there are people out there who will want to use you, which is why I have asked my old friend the moon to send this journal to North. He and the other guardians will guide you when I can not. Please, don't be afraid and know that I love you two with all of my heart. Love, Dad.”

Jack scowled as he dropped the book to his side. "I don't believe this, he KNEW this was going to happen?!" He waved the journal in the air. "Why didn't he just tell me straight out?!"

North stepped forward and took the journal from him. "He probably was not sure if it would happen." He placed his hand on Jack's shoulder. "There was very high chance of you and your sister being only human."

Jack stared as his hands and tugged at the frost forming around the neck of his sweater. "So, I'm just extra lucky then?"

"Actually," Bunny stated, twirling a boomerang in his paws. "That can be blamed on Pitch."

Sandy raised an eyebrow and produced a question mark.

"Jack's powers were dormant, and would have probably remained so." Bunny looked at Jack directly. "But, when Pitch stabbed ya, that triggered ya powers like a defense mechanism."

"You mean," said Jack narrowing his eyes. "My ice powers protected me."

Bunny nodded grimly. "Mate, a normal human would not have been able to open his eyes, let alone walk around just dandy after just a mere few days."

Jack's fists tightened. "So, I should be grateful," he spat. "That instead of being dead, I'm a walking sideshow."

"You are not sideshow," North chided gently as he flipped through the journal. He grinned as he reached the last page and pointed excitedly to it. "Ah ha! I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Tooth asked peering over his shoulder.

North grinned smugly as he revealed to the group a map drawn in fine detail. "Jokul has wrote where he stored his staff."

"His staff?" Jack asked, not sure how much more his temper could take.

Sandy grinned and showed an image of a wooden staff that looked very much like tree branch.

"Your father used it to channel his powers," North beamed. "With it, you shall use it and you can become just like your father-"

"No." All eyes looked to Jack who had now shoved his hands into his pockets. "I never asked for these powers and I frankly don't want them!" He gave a growl. "How could he lie to me? I didn't ask for any of this!"

An awkward silence fell upon the room. "Jack," Tooth went to reach out, but Jack turned and pulled the hood over his head to hide the tears that were building up.

"I'm sorry, but please, leave me alone for now," with that said he turned sharply on his heel and ran out of the room.

The group watched him go and Tooth wrapped her arms around herself. "Poor Jack, this is a lot for him to take."

North sighed in agreement. "But we do not have time to let him absorb it in."

Sandy frowned and made an image of Pitch.

"Right, Mate," Bunny replied. "Pitch still has Tooth's fairies and he came after Jack, he'll try to do so again. He needs to be prepared for that."

Tooth flapped her wings. "Well, one of us has to go talk to him."

North nodded and grinned. "And I am thinking that should be… Bunny."

Bunny's ears went back. "What, me?" He shook his head. "No, no, Mate. My job was to just bring him here, remember. Ya should do it."

North's eyes narrowed and placed both his hands on Bunny's shoulder. "But you knew his father best out of all of us."

"And yet," said Bunny, as he desperately tried to think of an excuse. "He didn't send that journal to my warren did he?"

"Probably because it harder for Manny to send moonbeam down tunnel than to workshop," North retorted and pointed a finger at Bunny's chest. "It should be you."

"How about we draw straws?"

"Bunny," North warned.

"Alright, alright!" Bunny exclaimed as he freed himself from North's grip and went to hunt down Jack. "I'll go, but I don't make any promises."

North shrugged. "Jack is just emotional teenager, how hard could it be?"

Bunny paused and glared at North. "Famous last words, North."

 

080808080808080808080808080808080

 

Jack had hidden himself away in the room he had recovered in before. He stretched out on the bed and gazed at the ceiling mindlessly. He raised his head and stared out the window which he knew was a clear view of the snow. "Least, I don't have to worry about being cold," Jack mumbled darkly.

He heard footsteps and a knock at the door. "Jack, it's me. Mind if I come in?"

Jack sighed and rolled to his side. "If you have to."

"Hey, Mate," Bunny began as he sat on the edge of the bed. "How ya doing?"

Jack gave a scowl from his hood. "Fantastic, I have become a walking popsicle, found out my dead father lied to me and I almost went willingly with a tall, dark, scary man!" He stared back out into the snow. "It's the best day of my life."

Bunny sighed running a hand over his ears. "Ya have been put through the wringer, haven't ya?"

Jack made no reply and silently gazed at the wall. Bunny reached for Jack's shoulder and rolled him to his back to face him. "Look, Mate, ya not the only one who's angry at Jokul. I am too."

Jack quirked an eyebrow. "Did he give you freezing egg powers or something?"

Bunny rolled his eyes. "Cute, but, no. That gumby should have told us what he was plannin’. We've known the bloke for centuries." Bunny gripped his knees. "Me especially, but the idiot didn't even bother with a goodbye letter for us."

Jack sat up and leaned against the wall. He stared at Bunny thoughtfully. "Were you and my dad friends?"

Bunny was quiet as he rubbed his neck. "Not sure 'friends' is the right word, but we weren't enemies. More like rivals."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Rivals?"

"See," Bunny explained. "We got into 'arguments' on when exactly winter ended and spring began, especially around Easter."

"So, you hated each other?"

Bunny shook his head. "Rivals doesn't mean ya hate a guy, just that ya butt heads and get into arguments." He added with a quiet. "Although, there was one topic we had full agreement on."

"What was that?"

"Groundhog's day," Bunny said in an irritated tone. "Mainly over how Phil the groundhog tried to order us about when spring and winter should begin and end." He growled. "Annoyin’ little furball."

Jack pondered quietly. "Now that I think about it, Dad did always mumble how stupid he thought the holiday was." He gave a chuckle as a he pictured a small rodent trying to order his father around. "Yeah, Dad wouldn't have liked that." Jack laughed some more, it felt good to laugh.

Bunny smiled, appearing to be lost in thought. "Yeah, I have an endless list of stories of ya Dad, if ya want to hear them."

Jack gave a half smile. "Thanks, but I’m still mad at him," he snarled and buried his face in his hands. "But I still miss him like crazy, I just...arrgh! I don't know how I feel."

Bunny nodded. "That's part of havin’ a family," his eyes softened. "They'll drive ya crazy, but ya wish they're here when they can't be."

Jack chewed his lip as he looked at the large rabbit. Bunny had lost family too, he could tell. He had the same look Jack had seen on both his mother and Mary’s faces. Did Bunny lose a father as well perhaps? The look he gave suggested there was more to the story. Jack wanted to ask, but he didn't feel justified in poking at Bunny's old wounds.

"There is one thing I'm wonderin' about," Bunny asked. "Jack, did ya dad ever tell ya about Pitch?"

Jack paused. His father had told him a lot of stories from the Easter Bunny to the idea that gnomes stole the missing sock from the dryer. But about Pitch?

"No," Jack said gradually. "In fact, he always insisted he wasn't real." His dad had always insisted how his other stories were true, and for him to say there was no bogeyman it seemed only logical to assume he wasn't.

Bunny nodded and he didn't seem surprised by the answer. He seemed to be almost expecting it. "To be fair, Jokul was probably worried about Pitch findin’ him and ya family."

"Why?"

"I don't know the full details, but he'd mentioned they had a few scuffles in the past." Bunny wrapped an arm around Jack's shoulder. "If ya and Mary believed in Pitch, he would have come and used ya against ya dad." He leaned in close enough for his whiskers to tickle Jack's cheek. "Jokul probably figured that if he told ya who he used to be, then you would start believing the bogeyman was real too, regardless what he said."

Jack scowled. "If he was so worried about that, he should have told us." His fists tightened. "I could have helped him."

"And how exactly would you, as a child, fight against Pitch?"

Jack opened his mouth and shut it. He couldn't, Jack could barely do much against him now. Jack trying to take on Pitch as a child would have been the same as asking a puppy to take on a bear. "Okay, fine. But I'm still mad at him."

"And ya right to be," Bunny replied. "But, I can tell that he did love ya mom, sister and ya."

Jack's eyes watered. "I never doubted that, but I wish he was here to tell me this himself." He pulled down his hood. "I mean, what am I supposed to do now? Who's here to teach me so I don't freeze everything?"

"Who?" Bunny replied with a scoff. "Us, of course."

Jack raised his head. "You guys have ice powers?"

Bunny rolled his eyes. "Naw, ya gumby, but we have been around." He ruffled Jack’s hair. "What, did ya think we were just goin’ to let you wander around like a giant icicle?"

Jack gave a soft laugh. "I was a bit worried, yeah." He frowned. "But where do I even start?"

"Gettin’ ya old man's staff," Bunny firmly stated.

"Staff?"

Bunny pointed his paw at him. "See, that's why ya shouldn't just run off while North's talkin'." He folded his arms over his chest. "Ya dad had a staff that help him channel his powers and I bet ya he hid it before he became mortal."

Jack bolted to his feet. "You mean, if I had that staff, I could get this under control?"

"It'll make things easier," Bunny explained. "And, since you're half mortal, might help ya regain ya old form."

For the first time that day, Jack smiled brightly. "Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!"

"Slow down," Bunny ordered and suppressed a yawn. "I need sleep. Ya know how many tunnels I ran cause of ya, Frostbite?"

"Frostbite?"

Bunny smirked. "What I used ta call ya old man, figured ya have a right to inherit it."

"Gee, thanks," Jack replied dryly, debating if that was a great honour or not. He suddenly grimaced. "Wait, I need to get a message to my mom. She's going to be worried sick."

Bunny frowned. "Considering what's goin' on, ya should probably tell her the whole story."

Jack sighed. He agreed with Bunny, Jack hated lying to his mother and he couldn't hide things forever. "I do, but after I get these powers under control." He glanced at his hands expecting more frost to pop out. "She has enough on her plate to deal with. If I have to tell her that I've become a walking snowman, I’d rather it be after I get this under control."

Bunny's face was unreadable, but he gave an understanding nod. "Fair enough, we'll go see Tooth then," Bunny stated as he rose. "She can send Baby Tooth or another of her remaining fairies with a letter. What should we say?"

"Just say that I went for a last minute sleepover to a friend's," he rubbed the back of his neck. "She'll be mad that I didn't say which friend, but it's the best that I can come up with."

"Well," Bunny replied with a shrug. "Ya are telling the truth at least." He gave a smirk. "Ya are sleeping over at a friend's house."

Jack laughed. Yes, at least that part was true and friends was what Jack really needed right now.


	7. The Staff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finds his father staff and also learn a few things about his mother.

Jack surveyed the area around him. They had landed on the side of a mountain covered in trees. It was a thicker forest than what Jack was used to back home.

Jack climbed out of the sleigh and and his bare feet sunk into the snow. Tooth had suggested they get him a pair of shoes, but Jack saw them as pointless. In his current state, they would probably just frost over. Besides, it wasn't like Jack needed to keep his toes warm.

"So, Dad used to live on this mountain?"

North tilted his hand side to side. "He was more nomad, this was home base when he needed quiet place to think."

"Which also means it makes sense he would stash his staff here," Bunny stated as he rubbed his arms. "Well, I’ll say this, it's warmer than the pole."

North laughed. "For someone with fur coat," he jeered, "you get cold far too easy."

Sandy smiled amused as he eyed the map and then created a sand arrow that pointed towards the west.

"Right, we go that way," North declared as he took the lead.

The others followed with Jack and Tooth taking up the rear. He couldn't help but notice that Tooth seemed anxious, not that Jack could blame her. "Is it all right for you to be here?" Jack asked. "Pitch still has your fairies, right?"

Tooth sighed. "I've been trying to pinpoint them, but Pitch is blocking my link with his shadows.” She wrapped her arms around herself. "If I entered his shadows directly I might have better luck tracking them-"

"But that's too dangerous," Jack concluded.

Tooth nodded. "The best we can do right now is wait for Pitch to make a mistake." She sighed. "I just hope they're all right."

Jack dug his hands into his pockets. "I'm sorry, we're here wasting time because of me when we should be looking for your fairies."

Tooth gave a half smile. "This is hardly your fault Jack and you're equally as important as my fairies." She touched his shoulder. "Don't ever think otherwise."

Jack returned the smile.

"Oi!" Bunny called. "Pick up the pace ya two, or we'll leave ya behind!"

Tooth laughed. "We’d better catch up, Bunny gets cranky when he's cold."

Jack smirked as he picked up his pace. "So, that's all the time then, huh?"

"I heard that!" Bunny shouted back.

They walked for a another couple of hours. Sandy insisted they were getting closer to the marked spot on the map, but Jack wasn't so sure. There were so many trees in every direction that they were beginning to blur together. That didn't dull Jack's eagerness though. He hoped and prayed his father's staff would help get his life somewhat back to normal. 

_Although_ Jack thought. _At this point, my life will probably never be considered 'normal' again._

Suddenly Sandy paused and turned over the map while scratching his head.

"What is wrong, Sandy?" North asked he peered over.

Sandy kept his frown and handed North the map who scowled after a moment. "Strange," North muttered.

"What's wrong?" Bunny asked at the same time as Tooth moved closer.

Jack on the other hand, had tuned the group out. He had spotted something shimmering ahead of them, hanging off a tree. But he couldn't make it out.

"According to map," North stated placing his forefinger on the map. "We are here."

"What?" Tooth asked in dismay, hovering in the air. "But there isn't anything here, only trees for miles on end."

North folded the map and crossed his arms in thought. "That is because staff is hidden in trees."

Sandy gave a disgruntled sigh and produced an image of Jokul's staff and then attaching it to a tree.

"He just placed it on a tree?" Bunny asked, absorbing the information.

North nodded thoughtfully. "It is rather genius, staff looks like branch so what better place to hide it than among trees."

Jack narrowed his eyes, it was odd. That shimmering was glowing like a beacon calling out to him.

"But there are thousands of trees here!" Bunny stammered. "What does Jokul expect us to do? Climb and rip every branch!"

North rubbed the back of his neck. "It is like finding hay in needle stack."

Bunny rolled his eyes. "Ya got it backwards, ya-"

"I think I see it," Jack said, as he stepped forward.

The guardians went silent. "How?" Tooth asked.

Jack shrugged. "I'm not quite sure, but I see something glowing?"

Sandy floated forward and raised his head, but could only give a confused shrug.

"I do not see anything either," North said softly, but placed his hand on Jack's shoulder. "But perhaps, it is because only Jack is meant to see."

"I get it," Bunny said as he tried to look where Jack was staring. "Jokul set it up so only Jack could find it."

Jack laughed and beamed. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Jack, wait!"

Tooth could, but was too late as Jack took off like a shot. "Come on slow pokes!" he teased. He was running faster than he ever had before. "You better keep up if you don't-" He looked back to grin at them, but he abruptly stopped.

He hadn't, at least Jack had thought he hadn't, run that far but the others looked very tiny from where he stood. How on earth had he run so fast?

Within seconds, Tooth and Sandy flew up to Jack. Tooth panted, but looked to Jack in awe. "Jack, did you know you could do that?"

Jack stared back puzzled. "Do what? Run?"

Tooth blinked. "Jack? You haven't noticed?"

"Notice what?" Jack said slowly, fearing he had suddenly grown an extra pair of legs.

Sandy used a sand arrow and pointed downward. Jack looked down and gasped. He hadn't been running and his feet weren't even touching the snow. He was floating in midair?

"I'm," he whispered, astounded. "I’m flying?"

"Jokul was able to fly," Tooth explained as Bunny and North caught up. "So, it makes sense."

"Great, now he's flyin’," Bunny replied. "Just when we had enough problems."

"Bah," said North waving his arm. "Is fine, but how are you feeling Jack?"

Jack laughed as he twirled in the air. "This is awesome! This is a power up I could live with."

"Power up?" North muttered.

"Sorry, video game slang," Jack laughed. "Hey, I wonder if I can do somersaults in the air?"

"Jack," Bunny hissed tapping his foot in the snow. "Focus. Staff. Remember?"

"Oh, right," as he stopped in mid-turn and looked to where the shimmering was. He now saw it was near the top of a nearby tree. Jack laughed. "Hey, this makes things way easier, be back in a sec."

"Wait!" Tooth hollered reaching for Jack, but he slipped through her fingers and took off.

Jack let out a happy cry as he flew forward, although he had to concentrate on making sure he didn't drop too low and hit the ground. Then the tree came and Jack suddenly realized he didn't know how to brake yet.

To avoid slamming into the trunk, Jack reached out his arms and grabbed onto a low hanging branch from the tree next to it. He swung and made give a moaning creak as Jack's toes brushed against the trunk.

"That," Jack gasped, "was close." He glanced up and saw the shimmering light right at the top of the tree. He could hear the others racing to catch up, but Jack grinned as he let go of the tree and flew upward.

The shimmering branch looked even bigger as Jack drew closer. He glanced below and laughed with glee at how small everything worked. If his dad's staff really did help control his new powers, he was making full use of his flying.

But his brakes still needed work, so Jack snagged a smaller tree branch to stop himself from flying past the the shimmering branch.

Jack stared in awe. Besides the bright shimmer and it being curved at the end, it did appear to be just an ordinary tree branch. "So, this was Dad's," Jack said as he reached for it. "Let's see what happens."

Jack wrapped his hand around the staff and suddenly the shimmer dimmed, then vanished.

The branch seemed stuck for a moment, but with a hard yank it tore off the tree cleanly. Jack traced the various groves within the wood with his fingers. Subconsciously, he held it up and and placed his other hand on the staff.

Suddenly, a sharp pulse went through his body and Jack started to plummet to the ground.

"Crud! Crud!" he called out to anyone who could hear him. "Not flying! I'M NOT FLYING!!"

Jack shut his eyes and braced for impact. Before it came, though, a large golden cloud suddenly appeared and caught Jack like a net inches from the ground. Jack laid on his back, afraid to move in case he started falling again.

Sandy appeared and stood above him while chuckling.

"Thanks," Jack replied as he sat up.

"Jack! You are all right!" North called as the others reached him.

"I'm fine," said Jack as Sandy assisted him off his golden cloud. "But why did I fall?"

Bunny stared astounded. "Why? Cause ya turned human again!"

Jack froze and looked to his hands that were no longer pale. Without saying a word, North reached into his pocket and passed a small mirror to Jack.

Jack smiled as he ran a hand through his brown hair. He'd never been so happy to see his old reflection. "But how?"

"You changed as soon as you touched the staff," Tooth explained as she took the mirror from Jack. "It must be suppressing your powers now."

Jack frowned as he gripped the staff tightly. "So, the only way I can stay human if I'm touching the staff."

"For now, likely," North replied as he eyed the staff. "But I am thinking once you gain proper control you should be able to change between forms by yourself."

Jack sighed. He had been hoping he could change on his own now, but it was a miracle he could change back into a human at all. He wasn't going to complain about that.

"Which was why," Bunny explained, his eye twitching. "Ya shouldn't have run off by yaself!"

"I didn't run," Jack stated. "I flew by myself. Big difference."

Tooth giggled as Bunny shook his head in dismay. "Let's work on controlling your powers, then," said Tooth. She frowned and chewed her lip. "And maybe we should have a talk with your mother, since I doubt you can hide that staff."

Jack nodded. He'd have to tell his mother and Mary what was going on at this point. It would be impossible to hide the staff. Jack just wasn't sure how she would accept it.

08080808080808080808080

It was dark by the time Jack reached his front door. North had dropped him off in the same spot in the woods as before. There was no kitchen light on in the window which indicated that Jack's mother must have gone to bed early.

Jack sighed as he opened the door, still carrying the staff in hand. He had spent the rest of the day trying to get a better hold over his powers. Thanks to the staff, Jack could now change whenever he wanted, but he still needed to hold onto the staff to stay in human form.

The house was dark as he entered and stepped into the living room. I'll sleep on it Jack thought. Then I'll figure out how to explain to Mom-

Suddenly the living room light turned on. His mother stood in the doorway in her housecoat with her fingers over the light switch. "Jack," she gasped. She stared sternly. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick!!"

"I...um" Jack stammered, but lost his train of thought as his mother drew him into a hug. 

"You know better than to just-" she trailed off as her saw the staff in Jack's hands. "What on earth?"

Jack tried to hide the staff behind his back. "Look, I know this looks weird, but I can explain-"

His mother cut him off with a sigh and reached for his arm. "It's happened hasn't it?"

Jack forgot the story he was building in his head. "What happened?"

His mother frowned and rubbed her arms. "You can freeze things now, like your father?"

Jack stared with his mouth opened. "Mom, you knew?"

"Yes, well, no," She sighed and buried her face into her hands and slumped into a chair. "There were countless times he tried to tell me, but then he started to make it into one of his stories." 

She raised her head. "But, I could just feel there was more to it than that." She wrapped her arms around herself. 

Jack set the staff against the wall and reached for her hands. "So, he never fully told you."

His mother shook her head. "No, but before he died he told me a story, a new one he'd written, about a child finding out his or her father was old man winter and that-"

"They got his powers," Jack finished. So, he had tried to tell her.

His mother nodded. "I had wanted to assume it was a silly story, but I could tell by his face he wasn't making it up." 

His mother looked up and her eyes softened. "In the story the child went to the moon for help," she held his hand tightly. "Is that what you did, where you've been? You have been acting strangely these last few days."

Jack sighed. "Not exactly." Jack felt a huge relief lifted from his shoulders while he talked. He told her everything from his meeting with Baby Tooth, to why he now had the staff.

His mother stared blankly. "You were helped by Santa Claus?"

"He's actually called North," Jack said with a smile. He reached into his pocket. "North gave me one of his snow globes for emergencies." He smirked. "I would take you there to prove it, but apparently, only kids that still believe in them can see them. So you wouldn't be able to-" Wait, no, something about that wasn't right.

"Jack?" his mother asked.

"Mom, how did you meet Dad?"

His mother stared puzzled. "I’m sure we've told you a dozen times. We met at the lake-"

"I know,” Jack finished. “But Dad would have been a spirit then, right?" He sat on the arm of the chair. "The others were puzzled about how I could see them and not be a believer, but apparently it's because of Dad's blood that lets me see them." 

At least, that was how North had explained it to him.

"But you're human - at least I hope - so how could you see Dad then?"

His mother frowned, but suddenly her eyes widened as a light bulb seem to go off in her head. "Oh, my," and to Jack's surprised she blushed brightly.

"Mom?" Jack asked.

"You," she said, sternly, "are not to breathe a word of this to anyone outside of this house."

"About what?" Jack asked, not sure if he needed anymore surprises.

However, despite her entire face glowing a bright red, she leaned forward in a whisper. "I've never stopped believing."

Jack blinked as he shut and opened his mouth. "You're saying, that even as an adult you still believed in the Easter Bunny?"

His mother sighed. "Yes, Jack, I always have."

He tried to fight it, he honestly tried to fight the urge, but it begged to be released and Jack tried in vain to covered his smile.

"Go ahead," his mother sighed in a tired tone. "I know you want to laugh."

Jack dropped his hand and laughed as he leaned against his mother. "I'm...sorry...bwa ha ha! But between you and Dad...Ha ha! You were ALWAYS the logical one."

"Yes, yes, your father constantly teased me about this too." His mother sighed, but gave a smirk and poked at Jack's side. "And you should be grateful I do, or you would never have been born."

Jack continued to chuckle, but managed to regain control as his mother drew him into another hug.

"So, what is going to happen now?"

Jack sighed and he returned the hug and lingered in her warmth. "The guardians are going to help me control this ice magic stuff." He smiled. "Tooth and Sandy are going to give me flying lessons tomorrow."

"Flying lessons?" his mother said alarm.

"Yeah, I can fly," Jack replied with a grin. "It was amazing. Oh, I should take you up with Mary-"

"Oh, no," his mother replied sternly. "We're staying put on the ground and so are you."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Mom, come on, I need to master everything."

"But what if you crash and break your skull?"

"Mom, I'll be careful," he let go of her and gave his best reassuring smile. "I'll be fine, I promise."

His mother sighed, accepting there was no way around this. "Fine," she said. "But you're going to at least wear a helmet."

Jack blinked. "Uh...I don't think-"

"A helmet, Jack," his mother repeated in her no-nonsense tone he knew all too well. "You WILL wear one." She folded her arms. "I have not stopped being your mother."

Jack sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "All right, I'll wear a helmet."

His mother nodded. "And, at least for now, let's not tell Mary about this. It would be too difficult to explain."

Jack nodded in agreement. Mary already knew about the fairies, but telling her that their father was Old Man Winter would be hard to explain. Besides, Jack imagined his mother needed the time to process Jack's new powers as well.

Time to process...something triggered Jack’s memory. "Oh..." Jack muttered softly.

His mother raised an eyebrow. "Please, don't tell me you're growing a tail too?"

Jack shook his head. "No, I just remembered, Jamie." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "He sort of saw me after I transformed," he winced. "And I kind of yelled at him. I hope he's okay."

"He was asking about you earlier today," his mother replied. "But he certainly didn't tell me about that." She stroked his hair. "I'll drop by tomorrow morning and let him know you're alright."

Jack sighed. Knowing Jamie he would be dying to know what exactly had happened to Jack.

His mother seemed to have the same thought, but gave a smile. "We'll figure something out to tell him. Now then," his mother stated as she rose from her chair and reached for Jack's hand. "I think we both need some sleep."

Jack smiled back as his mother brushed his bangs from his eyes and kissed his forehead. At least things were finally moving in the right direction.

From outside the house however, Pitch chuckled as he peered in from the window. "So, you found Jokul's staff, have you?" It did make things slightly more troublesome, but it was nothing Pitch couldn't handle.

He clapped his hands as he moved back into his shadows. "With the right pressure," Pitch replied taking one last glance at the house, particularly at the window that led into Mary's room. "I think you'll soon see things my way, Jack."


	8. Learning The Hard Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack learns some things about his father and himself, but too bad Pitch has to go and ruin his day.

By the next morning, Jack felt he had a better grip on switching between his human form and his spirit form. However, to ensure he didn't change into his spirit form while he slept, Jack was forced to sleep with the staff like it was a teddy bear.

Jack felt awkward as he got up, but at least he didn't have to worry about waking up on a sheet of ice any more. He yawned, and got dressed before he headed downstairs.

He heard his mother talking in the kitchen. She must be talking to Jamie on the phone. 

"I have to say," his mother said, sounding surprised. "I-I just never imagined you would be here in my kitchen."

Jack paused on the stairs. _Jamie's here? And why is Mom surprised? The kid practically thinks of this place as a second home._

"Well," said a second female voice. "With everything that has been going on, I just felt we should give you a proper introduction."

Jack froze for a brief second then bolted towards the kitchen. Jack nearly fell as he entered, having to grab onto the doorway to steady himself. "Tooth?"

Tooth and Sandy looked up from the kitchen table, where his mother was pouring Sandy a cup of tea.

Baby Tooth sat in the middle of the table and seemed to be happy nibbling on a piece of toast.

Tooth smiled and waved. "Oh, good morning Jack. We didn't think you would be up yet."

Jack stared with his mouth opened and looked to his mother who shrugged as she set the teapot down. "They knocked on our door this morning." She sat in her chair. "I was going to wake you, but he-" she pointed directly at Sandy who was adding sugar to his tea "simply refused to let me."

Sandy grinned knowingly as he sipped his tea.

"Oh," Jack replied with a cough. He figured his mother would meet the Guardians eventually, but that didn't make seeing Tooth and Sandy sitting in his kitchen any less weird. Weren't there rules against this sort of thing? He then took notice of the clock and realized Mary was normally wide awake by now.

"Mom, where's Mary?"

His mother was about to open her mouth, but suddenly there was a loud thumping on the stairs as Mary appeared.

"Sorry, Jack," Mary exclaimed as she nearly knocked him over in her rush to the table. She frantically waved a crayon drawing in her hands. "See, Miss Tooth fairy. I tried REALLY hard to draw Baby Tooth's wings."

"Ooh," Tooth cooed as she took the drawing and gave it the same adoration any mother would have. "It's lovely, isn't it Sandy?"

Sandy grinned and gave a thumbs up with his hand.

"Does that answer your question?" his mother asked dryly as Mary beamed like she had won a million dollars.

_So much for not telling Mary,_ Jack thought.

080808080808080808080808080

Once they had managed to pry Mary away from Sandy and Tooth, Jack went with them into the woods for his promised flying lesson. Sandy carried Jack on his cloud of sand as they ventured deep into the woods where they wouldn't have to worry about anyone seeing them.

Jack found it to be even more incredible that he had managed to leave the house without his mother insisting he wear a helmet. She was probably too awestruck by Tooth and Sandy to remember that threat.

Once they found a good spot, the first lesson consisted of Jack learning how to properly brake while flying in midair. It took a dozen tries, including crashing into Sandy twice, but Jack eventually mastered the art of stopping. 

Once that lesson was complete, Tooth took Jack by the hand and helped him gain a better balance on flying and hovering in the midair. Jack found it exhilarating as Tooth and Sandy began to go around and even through the clouds.

Jack even started a brief game of tag in the sky with Baby Tooth being the first victim. Tooth had laughed herself silly as they were being chased by Sandy, who was actually sneaker than Jack had thought. 

Jack did steal an occasional glance at Tooth. He had to wonder how much she was trying to hide her worry over her missing fairies. 

It was late afternoon by the time they got to the last lesson on the list. Jack had to learn how to channel his ice powers without hanging on to the staff. Tooth and Sandy achieved this by having Jack meditate and practice making frost spread from his fingers.

Tooth and Sandy grinned as the proud teachers they were as Jack managed to precisely control frost around the trunk of the tree. 

Jack laughed as he stepped back to admire his own handiwork. Baby Tooth gave a happy chirp as she flew to sit on Jack's shoulder and he patted her head. "Looks like I'm getting the hang of this." He turned back to Tooth and Sandy. "Thanks for helping me with this."

Tooth smiled as she took a seat on a stump and Sandy made himself comfortable on the ground. "You're welcome, but it's really the least we could do."

Jack smiled as he crossed his legs to sit. "Where are North and Bunny?"

Sandy sighed and produced an image of Pitch. 

"Looking for Pitch's lair," Jack replied, glad he was starting to learn how to interpret Sandy's images. "I thought so, but have they had any luck?"

Tooth sighed. "No, whatever Pitch is up to he's being very careful to hide it from us."

"Have any more fairies gone missing?"

"A couple, but they're trying to stay alert as much as possible."

Baby Tooth gave a concern sigh, showing she was just as worried as Tooth was. "How long have you guys been dealing with Pitch?"

"For centuries," Tooth replied as Sandy created an image of a hourglass. "At least as long as we have been guardians."

Jack frowned. "What about my dad?" He gripped his staff and toyed with the tip. "I know he wasn't a guardian like you guys, but Bunny hinted he had scuffles with Pitch in the past."

Tooth and Sandy then exchanged a glance indicating there was a topic they weren’t sure whether to bring up or not.

"Did I ask about something I shouldn't have?"

Tooth shook her head. "No, I didn't know your father as well as Bunny or North did." She folded her hands into her lap. "But I know Pitch tried to get Jokul to join his side and every single time he refused."

That wasn’t news to Jack. From what Bunny had said and the hints Pitch had given, Jack had deduced that Pitch had tried to join forces with his father. However, he could tell there was something else they hadn't told him.

Sandy looked to Jack and exchanged a "We should tell him" frown. The sandman created an image of Jokul, but suddenly it turned into a large letter 'G'.

Jack stared, trying to interpret the meaning and then it hit him. He glanced at his staff his father once held as he said aloud his thoughts. "Dad was supposed to become a guardian too?"

Sandy nodded and created an image of the crescent moon.

"The man in the moon did choose him, like he did with all of us, but..." she chewed her bottom lip. "Unlike the rest of us, he turned down the offer, at least that's what we had assumed."

"What do you mean assumed?" Jack asked as Baby Tooth began to snuggled against his neck.

"Twenty years ago," said Tooth. "Your father was offered guardianship. Bunny and North seemed certain he would accept right away, but when we told him he was strangely silent."

Sandy raised an eyebrow and suddenly created a sand image of a gust of wind blowing away a trumpet-playing elf.

Tooth laughed nervously. "All right, perhaps 'silent' wasn't the right word. We had assumed he would accept, and North being North had the ceremony ready to start right away."

She looked to Jack. "Your father then shocked all of us by stopping it with a windstorm and saying he needed time to reflect on things."

Jack blinked as he looked to his staff. "What happened then?"

"We tried to ask what he meant, but then he flew away and we never heard from him again."

Sandy nodded and created a crossed out letter 'G' again. 

"So, you just guessed he wanted to become a guardian?" Jack muttered. "But why would Dad-" Wait, twenty years ago? Wasn't it supposed to be his parents twentieth wedding anniversary this year if his dad was still alive?

Jack swallowed. "Dad...gave up the chance for guardianship so he could be with my mom."

Tooth nodded. "That seems to be the case."

Jack rubbed his forehead. "So, if I had his powers, does this mean I need to be a guardian too?" 

"Oh, no, Jack. You don't have to worry about that, and if the moon ever did choose you, that doesn't mean you have to accept it." 

Jack sighed and hugged his knees. "It's not just that. He gave up his immortality, his life for me. I feel like I'm supposed to be his replacement." He raised his head. "That's the balance, right? For me to take over his job."

Tooth rose and patted Jack's shoulder. "Jack, just because your father was Old Man Winter and you’ve gained his powers, that does not mean you are Old Man Winter." She smiled. "You're not Jokul Frost."

Jack sighed. "Then, who am I? I used to think I was just Jackson Overland, but now-"

"You still are, that hasn't changed," said Tooth. "You're Jack Frost, plain and simple. That's all you need to worry about." 

Sandy nodded in agreement and created an image of Jack flying in the sky carrying his staff.

Tooth gently lifted Jack's chin. "Sandy's right, you need to see this as the beginning to your own story."

Jack tried to give a half smile. "I guess that's one way of seeing this."

Tooth smiled and was about to say something, but then her face changed into alarmed horror. Without looking at Jack, she flapped her wings and hovered anxiously in the air.

Baby Tooth also showed the same expression and flew from Jack's shoulder to join Tooth.

Jack looked to Sandy for an explanation, but he seemed just as confused. "Tooth?" Jack asked.

"Something's wrong," Tooth replied. She whirled around. "Sandy, something is wrong with my fairies at the Tooth palace."

Sandy's face turned serious and he instantly created a sand cloud. Jack stood with his staff ready. "I'll come too."

"No, Jack," said Tooth as Sandy flew up beside her. "Stay here for now, you're still learning." She glanced to Baby Tooth. "You stay with Jack and come get us in case Pitch does anything."

Jack sighed. He really hated feeling useless. "But I can't stand here doing nothing!"

Tooth flew down and looked directly at him. "Just focus on protecting your family." She and Sandy then took off. "We'll be back as soon as we can!"

Jack grimaced as he rubbed the back of his neck. He was getting a bad feeling about this.

08080808080808080808080808080800808080

It was already evening when Jack flew back to his house. Tooth had explained to Jack that eventually he would be able to ride the wind itself. Apparently his father would often ride the north wind from place to place. However, Jack wasn't sure he had enough experience to pull that off yet.

Baby Tooth rode in the hood of his sweater as he came back to this neighbourhood. The streets were covered in shadows and Jack could not help but grimace at them. "I don't think I'll ever look at a shadow the same way again."

Jack flew to the back door. "Mom, I'm home." he called out, ready to change back to his normal form. "And you're not going to believe-"

Jack froze. The hall was a mess. The side table was turned over. Mary's potted daisy was lying smashed and shattered on the floor. The blood drained from his face and Jack scrambled to the living room. Baby Tooth followed close behind and gave concerned chirps.

More furniture was turned over. The more disturbing detail was that every single lamp in the room had been smashed. There had been a struggle. A fight in his house.

"Mom!" Jack yelled frantically. "Mary! Where are you?!"

There was a moan from the kitchen. "Jack?"

Jack flew straight through the doorways and landed in the kitchen. His mother was grasping her head as she struggled to sit herself up from the floor. 

"Mom," Jack gasped as he dropped his staff and went over to her. "Are you hurt?"

He gently held his mother by her shoulders as she grasped her head. Baby Tooth perched on the other side and patted his mother's leg.

"My head is killing-" She gasped. "Mary!" Jack's mother struggled to get on her feet, but would have fallen if Jack hadn't held on. 

"Jack! He took her! We need to find her!" she rambled. "She must be terrified."

Jack swallowed and was tempted to join in on the panic, but he forced his mother to look at him. "Who, Mom? Who took her?"

Seeing his face helped to calm her, but tears were brimming in her eyes. "A tall shadow man. He sprang literally from the shadows and grabbed Mary." Her body trembled. "I tried to fight him off, but I hit my head on the counter-"

She cupped her hand over her mouth. "He didn't tell me his name, but Mary was so scared."

Jack's eyes hardened. He didn't need a name. He knew exactly who took Mary. "Pitch," he muttered.

His mothered paled. "That bogeyman you told me about? B-but why?"

Baby Tooth gave a sharp chirp and pointed to the kitchen table. A letter with Jack's name on it lay in the center. Narrowing his eyes, Jack yanked the letter and tore it open.

"Dear Jack," he read aloud. "Since you won't come to see me willingly perhaps you will come for your sister. We shall be waiting for you at the Himalayas." He fingered a carefully drawn map folded beneath the letter and noticed there was no mark to indicate where exactly Jack was supposed to find Pitch.

"I shall give you a signal to show where I am once I see you. Come alone, or I promise your sister will never see daylight again. Sincerely yours, Pitch." 

Jack crumpled up the letter and threw it against the wall. He debated burning it as well.

His mother touched his arm. "Jack, what does Pitch want?"

Jack grimaced and stared at the ground. "Me. He wants me, Mom." He snarled and pulled at his hair. "Mary's been kidnapped and it's all my fault." He couldn't even imagined how terrified Mary was at this second. He would make Pitch pay for this.

His mother lifted his chin. "It's not your fault, Jack."

Baby Tooth chirped in agreement as she hovered above him.

Jack sighed. "I have to go." He turned around and picked up his staff. "I'm going to get Mary back."

"And I'm coming with you," his mother stated firmly.

Jack shook his head. "No, Mom." He reached into his pouch and took out the snow globe North had given him. "You'll be safer if you go to North's place."

"You can't go by yourself!" his mother insisted. "You're just a-"

"I'm not a kid, Mom," Jack replied. "And unlike you I have new ice powers to protect me." He gripped his mother's by the shoulders. "I have a better chance if I go by myself. Please, Mom." He chewed his bottom lip. "Trust me."

His mother shut her eyes and gave a tired sigh. She reached out and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "Promise me, you'll be careful."

Jack held her hand. "I promise, and I will bring Mary home." He looked to Baby Tooth. "Go tell the others what's going on," he opened the map and showed it to Baby Tooth. "I'll meet you there."

Baby Tooth sighed and seemed as reluctant as his mother, but nodded.

Jack then picked up the snow globe and muttered "North's workshop" as he threw it against the wall. A portal instantly engulfed the wall.

"Go through it Mom, you're going to meet some yetis. They'll keep you safe until I'm back."

His mother shook her head. "A few days ago, I would have thought that strange." She turned and hugged Jack tightly. "Please, be safe," she gave a last kiss on the cheek before she turned to enter the portal.

Once the portal disappeared Jack and Baby Tooth exited the back door that led into the yard. "No time to waste," he muttered as he took to the air.

"Fly as fast as you can Baby Tooth!" he called as Baby Tooth flew in the other direction. He turned back to his destination. "I've got a boogeyman to punch in the face."

0808080808080808080808080808

North had never seen Tooth's palace so silent. Where there should have been thousands of fairies flying in and out of the corridors carrying millions of teeth, the palace now lay empty. North grunted as he gripped the hilt of his sword. If only he and Bunny had gotten Tooth's message sooner. With that said, according to Sandy more than half the fairies were already snatched up by Pitch's nightmares by they time he and Tooth had arrived on the scene.

North sighed and looked to where Tooth was. She was sitting in her main window, looking more miserable than they had ever seen her.

"All of them," Tooth muttered. "He captured every single fairy."

Sandy held her hand in comfort as Bunny spoke. "And you can't sense any of them?"

Tooth shook her head. "No, it's the same as before. Pitch is blocking my link with them."

North cursed. This was serious. With no fairies, there was no one to retrieve children's teeth, which meant it would be easy for children to start disbelieving. Worst of all, they could tell it had already started with Tooth's wings getting weaker.

North began to pace. "We can no longer wait for Pitch to reveal himself," he swung a sword in the air. "We must strike now."

"Hey, no one is disagreein’ with ya, Mate," Bunny replied as he stood. "But it's a little hard to fight when we don't even know where Pitch is."

North sighed. "But we can not sit here and-"

A sharp chirp was heard and Tooth raised her head. "Baby Tooth?"

Baby Tooth was flying slower than she normally did, no doubt the effects of disbelief were affecting her as well, but she frantically flapped her wings and crash-landed into Tooth.

Sandy, Bunny and North gathered around Tooth as Baby Tooth spoke in a series of anxious chirps. With each chirp, Tooth paled.

"What is wrong?" North asked.

"Pitch kidnapped Jack's sister," said Tooth as she rose.

"He what?!" Bunny replied and seemed ready to punch a wall. "What does Pitch want her for?"

Sandy narrowed his eyes and created an image of Jack.

North nodded as he waved his swords in thought. "Yes, that is like Pitch to use Mary as a bargaining chip." 

"Hold on," Bunny replied and looked to Baby Tooth. "Why isn't Jack here with ya?"

Baby Tooth grimaced and spoke more chirps sadly.

Tooth's eyes hardened. "Jack went after Pitch. He left a map for Jack saying they wanted to meet on a mountain."

"Which mountain?"

"Somewhere in the Himalayas," Tooth stated. "But Pitch said he would only reveal himself once he saw Jack was alone."

North cursed. They couldn't use the snow globes. They only worked if you could state the exact location or had been there before yourself. The Himalayas were so vast, without an exact location it would be too difficult to pinpoint where Jack was.

"That gumby!" Bunny cried. "He can't take Pitch on by himself."

"Yes," North replied. "And we must act fast, Sandy." The sandman seemed to have read North's mind as he created a cloud. "You will get there faster than us. Go help Jack and we shall be there as soon as we can."

Sandy was already flying off on his cloud as North finished. Tooth then rose and began to head towards where North parked his sleigh. "We have to hurry!" she said as she slowly flapped her wings. It pained her to not fly beside Sandy, but she wouldn't be fast enough in her current state. Hopefully, Sandy would make it there in time.

080808080808080808080808080

Jack had never been outside of the United States, so he wasn't certain he would be able to fly to the Himalayas without getting lost over the Atlantic Ocean. However, the wind somehow knew where Jack wanted to go and guided him to the snow covered mountains.

Jack hovered over the mountains and looked over to where Mount Everest was supposed to be. If not for the fear and rage Jack was feeling on Mary’s behalf, Jack would have been more impressed by the sight. The blasting wind blew the snow around and made it hard for Jack to see.

He hovered and anxiously watch for this supposed signal of Pitch’s. Jack pulled the hood over his head for a little protection from the wind and blinding snow, although he wondered if that was rather pointless since he was in snow spirit form.

Just when Jack began to consider just randomly going through each mountain peak and smashing anything he could find, a Nightmare sprang from a peak and raced straight past Jack. Wasting no time, Jack's grip tightened on his staff and he bolted after the Nightmare.

The Nightmare led Jack over a few mountain ranges, but it never slowed down forcing Jack to remain at constant speed. Suddenly, the Nightmare made a sharp turn to the left and Jack saw it fly into a cave. Jack landed on the small ledge in front and steadied himself before entering.

The cave was dark, with little light making Jack kick himself for not thinking of bringing a flashlight with him. He held his staff and watched every shadow waiting for anyone to to turn into the image of Pitch. 

"I'm here!" Jack called as he scanned the walls. "Come out already, Pitch!"

"There's no need to rush things," said Pitch as he appeared behind Jack and smiled at him. "We have all the time in the world."

Jack straightened his posture and frantically looked behind him for any signs of Mary.

"I see the wind is already listening to you," Pitch replied coolly as he created a chair to sit in from his shadows. "Just as they did for Jokul." He sat and stared at Jack like he was an king congratulating a soldier. "I must say I'm impressed, Jack."

Jack gave Pitch a dirty look and slammed his staff against the ground causing a blast of cold wind to fly through the cave. "Where is my sister?!"

Pitch ran a hand through his wind-ruffled hair and smiled. "She's quite safe, well-" he drummed his fingers on the chair's armrest. "For the moment at least."

Jack swallowed. He had to be careful. Mary could be anywhere and who knows what Pitch would do if Jack said the wrong thing. "What do you want from me?"

Pitch raised a bemused eyebrow. "Haven't we been over this?" Pitch rose from his chair. "I want you, Jack."

"Why?" Jack shook his head in frustration. "What makes me so special to you?" He raised his staff. "I'm not my father."

"That," said Pitch as he folded his hands behind his back. "Is why I want you. You have Jokul's powers, but you have the potential he lacked." He began to pace. "For centuries, I have tried to convince him we should combine our powers." He sighed. "But he refused to see my vision."

"And what vision is that?" Jack asked darkly.

Pitch laugh. "Here, I'll show you." Suddenly, Pitch shot out a shadow straight at Jack. On pure instinct, Jack struck it with his staff and froze it instantly.

Pitch smiled as the frozen shadow dropped to the ground and pointed at it. "Look at it Jack," he knelt and picked up the frozen shadow. "Cold and darkness mix perfectly together," he tossed it to Jack and rubbed his hands excitedly. "Just imagine what we could create, everyone would know our names. How much power we could wield."

"So," Jack muttered dryly as he looked at the frozen shadow in his hands. "You want me to spread cold and darkness?" _I wonder if this was how Luke Skywalker felt?_

Pitch nodded. "Exactly, don't be a fool and waste your gift like Jokul did." He sighed sadly. "You have a chance to make a name for yourself. Join me, Jack."

Jack pursed his lips and tapped the frozen shadow with his staff. "I'm not agreeing to anything, until I see my sister."

Pitch made no expression and seemed to be calculating in his head. "Very well." He snapped his fingers and suddenly shadows moved. A human sized bird cage appeared and Mary stood in the center. She seemed confused until she locked eyes with Jack. "Jack!" Mary called and reached out to him through the bars.

"Mary!" Jack called back and started to bolt towards her only to be blocked by Pitch. 

"Not so fast," said Pitch as the shadows lifted Mary's cage into the air. "You've seen your precious sister, so your answer, Jack?"

Jack was quiet. He glanced to Mary. She was trying hard to be brave, he could tell. Mary had the same expression she would show when trying not to be scared of the dark. 

Jack couldn't say "Yes". However, even if he lied, there was no way Pitch would let him go. He would have to try fighting his way out.

Jack stroked his staff for comfort, wondering if somehow if his dad could see what he was doing. "My dad was a lot of things, and I'm only beginning to understand who he truly was, but he was no fool."

Jack narrowed his eyes at Pitch and let the frozen shadow Jack still held in his hands shatter on the ground. "I already have a name, it's Jack. Jack Frost." He held the staff straight out. "So forget about me joining you!"

Pitch was silent and gave a quiet sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm disappointed, but if that's your decision." He held out his hands. "Give me the staff?"

Jack took step and drew his staff back protectively. "What?"

"If you won't join, I want to at least ensure you won't get in the way of my plans." He still held his hand out. "And you'll have a much harder time if you don't have daddy's staff for support."

"Forget it!" Jack snapped. "I'm not giving it to you!"

"Oh," Pitch replied trying to sound surprised. "Not even for your dear sister?"

The shadows suddenly lifted Mary's cage and carried to the mouth of the cave. "Jack, help!" Mary called and tried to shake the cage, but proved fruitless. Jack tried to move, but Pitch blocked him at every turn.

"Stop! She has nothing to do with this!"

"Don't worry, Jack," said Pitch as the shadow stopped moving Mary's cage. "If you give me the staff, you'll get your sister back." He tapped his chin and shrugged. "Of course, if you refuse," he grinned and the shadow lifted the cage beyond the edge of the cliff.

"Your sister will fall," Pitch looked out into the blinding wind. "And it's such a long way down."

"Don't do it, Jack!' Mary called out, but all Jack could see was how much she was shivering in the cold.

Jack swallowed and slumped in defeat. "Fine, I'll give you my staff."

Pitch grinned satisfied as Jack glared and reluctantly handed his staff over. Pitch laughed as he looked the staff over. "Not very impressive looking it is?" He tapped the tip lightly. "Looks like an old tree branch. Jokul did have old fashion taste, didn't he?"

Jack was getting impatient. "You got the staff, now let Mary go."

Pitch raised his head and smiled his shark teeth. "No." He lunged at Jack and pinned him to the wall by his throat.

Jack gasped and desperately tried to yank himself free. Pitch looked back to where Mary's cage was. "I believe it's better to ensure no children of Jokul help the guardians.” To Jack's horror, Pitch snapped his fingers with a hard click.

The shadow cage evaporated and Mary dropped like a stone.

"NNOO!" Jack yelled as he clawed at Pitch's arm, but was still unable to move. "You bas-"

Pitch's gripped tightened and nearly crushed Jack's throat. "Now then," Pitch continued. "It's your turn."

Suddenly a golden whip flew and wrapped itself around Pitch's wrist. With a hard yank, Pitch was thrown against the cave wall. Jack gasped for air and looked up.

Sandy held his whip and looked to Jack with a concerned look.

"I'm fine!" Jack gasped as he scrambled to his feet. "But Mary-"

"Jack, I'm over here!"

Jack was overjoyed as he raised his head. Mary was safely on Sandy's golden cloud at the cave's entrance. "He caught me as I fell!" Mary called waving her hands and Baby Tooth hovered next to her.

Pitch snarled and glared at Sandy, but still held Jack's staff in hand. "Perfect timing, Sandman." He gave a sneer as Sandy still held out his whip. "Tell me, is Tooth missing her fairies?"

Sandy's narrowed his eyes and Jack stood to join him. "What did he do?"

Pitch chuckle. "Why I took all of Tooth's little fairies," he looked directly at Sandy. "And I have a message for her and the other guardians." Large shadows began to form behind him. "Do nothing for 48 hours. No dream making, no collecting teeth, do nothing and let me do as I wish." Sandy's muscles tensed as Mary climbed off the cloud and clung to Jack.

"If you do that, I'll let Tooth's fairies go," Pitch smirked. "Of course, if you chose to attack me, during those 48 hours, I'll destroy every single one of Tooth's precious little fairies."

Sandy launched another whip and Pitch ducked into the shadows. "Those are your and the guardian's choices little Sandman," Pitch's voice echoed throughout the cave. "Either let me roam free or the fairies die!" Pitch laughed. "Oh, and tell Jack thank you for the staff. I'll take good care of it."

Sandy tried to throw another whip at the wall, but they hit nothing as Pitch's laughter died indicating that Pitch was gone.

Sandy stomped his foot and Jack cursed.

Mary wrapped her arms around Jack's waist. "Jack, what's going on?"

Jack knelt and hugged her tightly. "Nothing good, Mary. Nothing good."


	9. Cold and Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are looking grim, but the Guardians and Jack come up with a plan. They just hope it works

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second to last chapter, next one shall be the last and I promise the wait won't be as long.
> 
> Also, big thanks to Buckyboobooo for betareading this for me. ^_^

To keep Mary warm enough, Sandy covered her in a coat made of sand until the other Guardians arrived. Bunny seemed ready to give Jack an earful as he jumped out of the sleigh, but the steam went out of him as he saw Jack's face and noticed he no longer carried his staff.

Jack and Sandy quickly explained what had happened and what Pitch’s demands were for releasing Tooth's fairies. Mary stood behind Jack and couldn't help, but stare in awe at North and Bunny.

Once Jack finished, North muttered some Russian words which Jack was certain were curse words, and told everyone they needed to go back to the pole for a plan.

Which was where they were now entering. Jack wrapped a protective arm over Mary's shoulders as North brought them in for a landing. Jack had been certain Mary would insist riding in the front along with North, but instead chose to sit next to her brother. Baby Tooth had perched herself on Mary's shoulder, probably feeling as protective as Jack did.

Jack was worried if Mary was still frightened after being kidnapped by Pitch. He wouldn't blame her. Most kids would be a sobbing mess right now. Yet, Mary looked as serious as Jack and the other Guardians. North brought the sleigh to a perfect landing in the workshop. A couple of yeti appeared to unhook the reindeer to the sleigh.

North and Sandy stepped off and offered a hand to Tooth. Bunny wobbled off, appearing very grateful to be on the ground again as Jack climbed off and reached for Mary.

However, Mary was distracted by the sight of the yetis. "What are those things?"

"Yetis," Jack said as he lifted Mary off the sleigh. "Like the ones Jamie told you about."

Mary's jaw dropped. "Boy, Jamie would freak out if he saw them."

Jack chuckled, amused they had the same thought. "Yeah, hey maybe we should take a photo of-"

"Jack! Mary!" All heads turned as Jack's mother ran past the yetis and wrapped her arms around both Mary and Jack.

"Are you two alright?!" She glanced to Mary. "Are you hurt?"

Mary's shoulders slumped and she wrapped her arms around their mother. She looked relieved and buried her face into her mother's chest. "I'm okay, Jack and the Sandman saved me."

Her mother sighed and seemed close to crying. "I swear, if I ever see that Pitch or whatever is his name again-"

"Um, excuse me," Bunny cut in. "But who are ya?"

"She's Jack's mother," Tooth explained. "I told you Sandy and I were going to explain things to her."

"But how did she get here?" Bunny asked as Jack let go of his mother.

"I let her use the snow globe North gave me," Jack explained. "I wanted her to be some place safe when I went after Pitch."

North nodded in approval. "Yes, that was a wise decision." He looked to Jack's mother and gave a small bow. "I hope my yetis have treated you well."

Jack's mother coughed and straightened her posture. "They have, thank you." She glanced over to the yetis that were putting the reindeer back in their stables. "Although, I must admit, it took a while to get use to them."

North laughed. "That is understandable, Mrs. Overland."

Jack's mother gave a small smile. "You can just call me April."

"April? Hold up," Bunny asked and slowly took a step towards her. "Yer name is April?"

Jack's mother blinked baffled and glanced to the other Guardians for a proper explanation. When Sandy gave an unsure shrug, she replied. "Yes, is that a problem?"

"Problem? Bunny replied, grinning ear to ear and let out a laugh. "Oh, no wonder Jokul didn't tell me!" He slapped his knee. "He knew I would never stop teasin’ him over this."

"Bunny," Tooth warned as April gave a disapproving look.

"Oh come on! " Bunny continued. "Old Man Winter gave up his title as a winter spirit to be with a woman named after a month of spring. Ya can't tell me that's not hilarious."

North patted Bunny on the shoulder. "Another time perhaps, but we have other concerns. Yes?"

Sandy nodded and gestured the others to head up the hallway. April frowned as Jack took her by the hand. "Did something happen?" She then looked Jack over. "And where's your staff?"

Jack sighed. "I'll fill you in as we walk, Mom."

080808080808080808080808080808080

Deep in his lair, Pitch set aside Jack's staff against his throne. The plan had not gone the way that he had wished, but at least he needn't concern himself with Jack getting in the way. Without Jokul's staff, Jack would find it much more difficult to channel his powers.

Several chirps of protest came from the cages that hung above him. Pitch laughed as he glanced up to his collection of Tooth's fairies. "Don't like me having the staff do you?"

Pitch lifted himself up to stare into one of his cages. To his delight, several more fairies were unable to fly. "Ah, and I see more children are starting to not believe." He grinned. It wouldn't take long for all children to stop believing that the tooth fairy even existed. 

"Children are so," he paused to think of the correct word. "Unreliable. All that has to be done is for a child to wake and still find their tooth under their pillow and then poof." He waved his hands for effect. "They no longer believe."

The little tooth fairies gave glares, but that only caused for Pitch to grin even harder. "And now," he stated as he summoned his Nightmares to appear. "It's time to have the best night of my life." He looked up to his opening that gave a clear view of the moon. "And the worst night for those Guardians and all children."

Pitch laughed as he climbed onto one of his nightmares and took off into the dark sky. He would start with Burgess. It seemed most appropriate.

080808080808080808080808080808080

April patted Mary's head as she slept in her lap. "But I don't understand, what's so terrible if you don't do anything for 48 hours?" She lifted her head. "It can't cause that much damage can it?"

"It will be more than enough," stated North as he paced and watched the lights flicker on the globe. “Without fairies collecting teeth, and many nightmares, will cause children to doubt."

"It's like a domino effect" Tooth explained. "A quarter isn't left for a tooth, it makes them wonder if the Tooth Fairy actually exists and that leads them wondering if the Sandman, Easter Bunny or Santa Claus aren’t real as well."

Bunny nodded. "Yeah, unfortunately, it doesn't take long for disbelief to kick in and we get weaker in the process." He shook his head. "By the time 48 hours is up, we might not be able to do much and the damage is done."

"And Pitch reigns supreme," Jack finished with a scowl. He was still in his spirit form, he hadn't felt like changing back into his regular form. Who knew when Pitch was going to attack?

Sandy nodded and produced a laughing Pitch holding a caged fairy.

North nodded. "Right, and there is no need for Pitch to keep word of releasing fairies if we do nothing."

"So," Jack replied slowly. "If we do nothing, everyone’s doomed, the Guardians and the children. If we do, Pitch kills the fairies and he still wins." He snarled frustrated and buried his face into his hands. 

April touched Jack's arm to calm him. "There must be something we can do? What if we went to Pitch's lair and freed the fairies?"

Tooth sighed. "Unfortunately, that's what we've been trying to do for the last few days, but no luck." She leaned back in her chair.

"Problem is," said North. "Pitch's lair is deep underground and unless we find entrance, only connection we could use are shadows."

"Which is dangerous cause Pitch will sense we're comin’. Not to mention we would get lost while in them," said Bunny as he twirled his boomerang in thought. "And would make some innocent kid an easy target."

Jack blinked. "What do you mean?"

Sandy frowned and produced an image of an opened closet door.

"The only shadows that we would be certain would lead us to Pitch would have to be from a closet of a child that fears the boogeyman," said Tooth.

"Cause some children believe he's in their closets or under their beds," April said.

North nodded. "Their fear would give Pitch power over them." He punched a fist into his palm. "So, if we use closet Pitch could try to use child as hostage. Fear is very powerful against a child."

Jack paused. Pitch fed on a child's fear. If that was the case, then would it affect the opposite? "What if we went through a closet of a child that wasn't scared of him?"

The Guardians looked to each other, the thought had never crossed their minds before. "Pitch has no power if a child doesn't fear him," said Bunny. "But, problem is, if a kid isn't scared of him they don't believe in him. So, it won't-"

"Jamie believes in him," Mary said as she raised her head and rubbed her sleepy eyes. "But he's not scared of him."

The Guardians looked to Mary confused, but Jack kneeled in front of her. "What do you mean?"

"Jamie has boogeyman traps set up," said Mary. "He told me the boogeyman will never bother him as long as he has bells tied on the door knob." Mary raised her hand and pretended to turn a knob midair. "They jingle so Jamie can grab the frying pan he keeps under his bed to hit him."

Jack stared and then bust out laughing. Course Jamie would have traps to catch the Boogeyman!

North stroked his beard in thought. "So, if Pitch would not be able to harm Jamie, if that's possible-"

"Hold it!" Bunny cried as he raised his paws. "Even if we used this kid's closet and Tooth uses her connection to find her way through the shadows, Pitch will know that we're there waiting for him."

"What if he was distracted?" April suggested.

Sandy frowned and then snapped his fingers and produced an image of the himself, North and Bunny fighting Pitch.

North clapped in approval. "Getting into fight will be perfect distraction!"

"But he'll know somethin’ is up if Tooth isn't with us to fight him," Bunny pointed.

"But it doesn't specifically have to be me," Tooth chewed her bottom lip and scooped Baby Tooth up into her hands. "Baby Tooth has the same connection I do, she could find Pitch's lair."

North frowned as Baby Tooth straightened her posture. "Yes, but that is big job for little fairy."

"I'll go with her." All eyes turned to Jack as he rose from his seat. "Baby Tooth can't fly right now, so I can go with her to free the fairies."

"No," April protested and reached for Jack's hand. "That's far too dangerous."

Jack squeezed his mother's hand. "But there's no one else, Mom. It has to be me."

"Hate to admit it, but he's right," Bunny replied. "A normal human, even with Baby Tooth could get lost in there and Pitch won't care about Jack not being there."

"And, hey," Jack replied, as he narrowed his eyes. "I need to get my staff back."

April sighed, but seemed to reluctantly agree. "But, if I understand this correctly, if Tooth can't fly neither can her fairies? Even if Jack frees them, he can't carry all of them."

"What we need," North muttered as he pace "Is for someone else to take teeth to raise belief."

"But we'll be busy fighting Pitch," said Tooth as Sandy tapped his chin in thought. "Who else is left to take the teeth?"

Jack frowned and suddenly it hit him. "Hey, Bunny, can your tunnels go everywhere in the world?"

Bunny raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, they can."

"And how many tunnels can you open at once?"

Bunny folded his arms suspiciously. "Countless, but I don't bother unless I absolutely have to. Why?"

Jack grinned in the direction of a couple of North's elves that were trying to steal come cookies from a plate. "Cause I got a crazy idea."

North looked where Jack stared as he began to understand Jack's plan. "Sometimes crazy is good."

"Mind filling us in?" April asked.

"Will later!" North declared and yelled at the elves. "Dingle! Jingle! Gather every elf in workshop! Quickly!"

Both elves, each with a mouthful of cookie crumbs, gave a salute before they scurried off.

Jack grinned to himself. This was going to be fun.

0808080808080808080808080808080808

Jamie knew that he should be asleep, but he couldn't help it. He was at the last two chapters of his book and he just had to know how it ended. However, if his mother caught him, she would insist on taking the book away until tomorrow morning.

This was exactly why Jamie was currently reading with a flashlight underneath his blanket. Although, to be fair, the book wasn't the only thing keeping him wide awake.

Jamie was also worrying about Jack. Jamie hadn't laid eyes on Jack since his hair turned white and he somehow made frost grow on the tree. Jack had looked really scared. Jamie had debated telling his mom, but Jack made Jamie swear not to tell anyone.

Thankfully, Mrs. Overland had spotted Jamie in the the front yard that morning and pulled him aside specially to tell him that Jack was alright. Although, that was all she had said. Jamie was dying to know what was going on. Did Jack become a superhero? Did he get abducted by aliens? Was he in trouble?

Jamie shook his head and attempted to focus on reading the words in front of him. Suddenly, Jamie heard a sharp tap on his window.

He looked up and saw Jack, still with white hair, waving at him from the window. "Jack?" Jamie asked as he climbed out of bed. How was he at his window? The tree was nowhere and there was nothing for him to climb on.

Jamie frowned as he pondered this and unlocked the window, but then let out a loud gasp. Jack was hovering-no- flying, right outside his window!

"Oh my gosh!" Jamie cried. "How are you doing that? That is so cool!"

Jack laughed and calmed Jamie by placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's a long story, Jamie," said Jack as he entered his room. "And I got some friends you need to meet."

"Huh?"

Jack pointed behind them where Jamie was now speechless. There were four people riding a golden cloud outside his window. Jamie had never seen them before, but he knew in his heart exactly who they were.

"Th-the Sandman! The Easter Bunny! The Tooth Fairy!" He turned to gasped. "And SANTA CLAUS! Jack how-"

Jack hushed him as he drew Jamie back to let the others climb in through the window. "Keep it down Jamie, we don't want to wake your Mom."

Jamie could only give a stunned nod and stared bewilderedly as Santa Clause, the Santa Clause rotated his shoulders and then grinned at Jamie. "Ah, so you are boy with Boogeyman trap?"

Jamie shook his head and suddenly remembered he could talk. "Huh, um yeah," Jamie reached under his bed and brought out the frying pan. "But what about it?"

The Easter Bunny gave an impressed whistle as he looked at the bells hanging oof his closet door knob. "Blimey, wish more kids thought of this."

"Pitch wouldn't have any power if kids set traps," muttered the Tooth Fairy.

The Sandman nodded in agreement as he found the frying pan under Jamie’s bed.

Jamie wrinkled his nose. As cool as this was, now he was feeling confused. "Who's Pitch? And why do you care about my frying pan and bells?"

"To make a long story short, we're going after the boogeyman, " Jack said as he sat at the end of Jamie's bed. "He kidnapped Tooth's fairies and we need to use the closet of a kid that's not scared of him to rescue them."

"Oh," Jamie said slowly, as it started to make sense. "So, you're all going into my closet?"

"No, mate, just Jack and that little sheila." said the Easter Bunny as he pointed to a fairy that peeked out from Jack's hood.

Jamie's eyes widened. "Wait, Jack, you're going to take on the boogeyman by yourself?"

Santa Claus shook his head. "No, he is rescue mission while we go and distract Pitch."

"But speaking of which," the Tooth Fairy said as she looked to Jack. "You need to work fast Jack, it won't take Pitch long to sense someone is in his lair."

Jack rose from the bed. "Don't worry, all I plan to do is free the fairies, get my staff and get out."

Jamie tugged at Jack's sleeve. "Jack, let me come with you.” He picked up his frying pan. “I can help!"

Jack smiled gently at him. "Sorry kiddo, but besides Baby Tooth here," he pointed to the fairy from behind. "This is a solo mission."

"But," Jamie stammered. "There's got to be something I can do to help."

"You've already done enough," said Santa Claus as he kneeled. "By believing, trust us."

Jamie slumped his shoulders in defeat and looked to Jack. "Can you at least promise me to tell me the whole story when you get back?"

Jack reached out his hand and crossed his pinkie finger with Jamie's. "I promise, cross my heart and hope to die."

"Please don't say 'die'," the Easter Bunny replied as he went to open the closet. The bells jingled as opened a revealed a void of blackness behind it. Jamie blinked. "What the...What happened to my closet? Where are my shirts?"

"It's still there," Tooth explained. "But right now, it's all shadows and your belief will let Jack use it to get to Pitch."

The Easter Bunny frowned and looked to Jack. "Remember the plan, get in and get out. Don't dawdle."

"Don't plan to," Jack said as he went to the door. "Ready Baby Tooth?"

The little fairy gave a chip, but then seemed confused.

"Something wrong?" Santa Claus asked.

The little fairy looked back to her wings and flapped them slightly. Suddenly, the wings flapped faster and faster like a humming bird's until the fairy flew up and began to happily encircle the room.

Suddenly, Baby Tooth's wings were flapping like mad. With a joyous chirp, Baby Tooth flew up and made circles around Jack's head.

"The sheila can fly again," Bunny cried, grinning madly as everyone turned to Tooth.

She was flapping her own wings and sighed relief as she hovered above the ground. "They're starting to believe in me again, I can feel it."

North laughed. "So, operation Elf Delivery success?"

"Operation Elf Delivery?" Jamie asked.

Jack laughed and patted him on the shoulder. "Tomorrow, I promise you'll get to hear the whole thing and Mary is going to have a good story for you too."

Jamie stared baffled and sighed. "You better at least explain this over ice cream."

"Deal," said Jack and took one last look to the others. "You guys be careful."

"You too," said Santa Claus. "We shall see you soon."

Jack gave a nod as Baby Tooth flew up and perched on his shoulder. Jack took in a deep breath. "Here goes nothing," he muttered as he stepped forward directly into the dark shadows before him.

080808080808080808080808080

Deep below in the earth and in Bunny's warren, Mary dashed as she struggled not to let go the five small sacks of quarters in her arms. "Here you go!" she cried as she dropped a sack on the back of five tiny motorcycles. "Now get going!"

Five elves adjusted their goggles before they hopped onto their respective bikes and headed towards Bunny's tunnels. A loud beep was heard as four trucks suddenly drove in from the exact same tunnel. Each carried a bulging sack which Mary knew meant each was full of children's teeth.

"Mom, we need five more sacks!"

"We know, Mary," April replied as she held the small sack for Phil to fill up. "We're working as fast as we can." April glanced to the other pairs of yetis frantically trying to get their sacks to give to their group of elves.

"I have to admit," April said to Phil as she tied her sack, "I wasn't sure if those elves would be fast enough to fetch those teeth." 

Phil grumbled a nod, which April assumed meant "So, did I," as she fetched another unopened sack. So far, things were going well on their end. She just hoped they were creating enough belief for those fairies to fly again. If they didn't, it was going to be impossible for Jack to rescue those fairies.

April frowned as her resolve hardened. They would make it happened, they just had to.

0808080808080808080808080

Pitcha hadn’t felt this gleeful since he created his first Nightmare. The mare he was riding reached the edge of the woods, where the quiet town of Burgess lay, with all the children sound asleep.

The quiet town of Burgess lay before him with all the children sound asleep. All of them no doubt having such lovely dreams.

Pitch grinned as his other Nightmares joined his side and eagerly hoofed the ground. This was going to be a night that would forever be burned into everyone's memory. He was going to create so much terror, no one would know what to do with themselves.

And if Pitch had decided to just 'keep' the fairies once the 48 hours were up, which he would, it would only be the first of many terror-filled nights. Laughing, Pitch extended his hand and pointed to the town ahead.

"Go forth," he declared. "And create the most feared night in memory!"

The nightmares reared and charged forward, however, they were cut off as a golden whip struck a group and turned them into golden sand.

Pitch jumped and his horse stepped back. He glared as Sandy landed his cloud with the other Guardians.

"Well," said Pitch, sounding unamused. "Can't say I'm surprised."

North pointed his sword at Pitch as he narrowed his eyes. "You stop this right now!"

Pitch laughed as he climbed off his nightmare. "Or what? Need I remind you that I have Tooth's precious little fairies?" He looked over to Tooth who was leaning against Bunny. "And how are you feeling, dear Tooth? Under the weather are we?"

Tooth weakly lifted her head and let go of Bunny's arm. Pitch grinned and was tempted to laugh as he saw Tooth's legs wobble. He was about to mock her again, but suddenly there was a flash.

Pitch just manage to duck as Tooth's sword slice a piece of his hair off He quickly recovered from the shock and stared dumbfounded. Tooth was flying, and was just as strong as she always was.

"How?" he whispered and his shock was overcome with rage. "How the bloody hell are you flying?!"

"Ya really think we’d tell ya?!" Bunny scoffed as he brought out a boomerang.

"Now," North repeated as he raised his sword again. "Again Pitch, stop this or we fight! You can't win!"

Pitch flexed his muscles. So, the guardians found a way to restore a little belief did they? He summoned his scythe. It didn't matter. He still had the fairies in his lair. Pitch still held the upper hand. Whatever trick they were pulling, they couldn't hold up forever. All the fools were doing were delaying the inevitable.

With this thought, Pitch swung his blade. This was a fight he was going to win and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

0808080808080808080808080

Darkness, from every speck of space around him. That was all Jack saw. He wasn't even sure if he had moved from the same spot, if Baby Tooth hadn't been riding on his shoulder and pointing where to go.

It all looked the same to him, just a giant empty void of darkness. Jack began to fear that they were actually trapped when his hand hit an invisible wall. 

He kept his hand there, afraid he would lose the spot if he moved. "Is this it?"

Baby Tooth shut her eyes, which Jack knew meant she was concentrating on her connection to the other fairies and then nodded. "But there's nothing here," he muttered.

Baby Tooth gave an insisted chirp and flew up to place her own hands on the wall. 

Jack frowned and as he ran his hand over the wall. Perhaps there was a handle or some kind of button they had to hit to enter. Suddenly, his fingers grasped what felt like a door knob.

Slowly, Jack turned it and they heard a loud click. Carefully, he opened the door and was overjoyed to see an actual room with a solid floor on the other side.

He flew in and gave a low whistle. "So, this is the home of dark and ugly, huh?" Jack couldn't deny that this was what he figured Pitch's lair to be like. Dark and creepy. Several giant bird cages hung from the ceiling and quiet chirps could be heard from them.

Baby Tooth flew up and called out to them. Upon seeing her, the other fairies began to chirp in excitement and relief. The chirping grew even louder as Jack flew up to join them. "Calm down guys," Jack whispered. "We don't want Pitch knowing we're here."

Granted, Pitch was suppose to be back fighting the others. However, Jack didn't want to take any chances. "Hold tight," Jack replied as he reached for the latch of the first cage. "I'll have you out of there and back to delivering teeth in a sec."

Off in the far corner of the lair, a small shadow fragment watched silently. It was not strong enough to take the form of a full Nightmare yet and it was that reason Pitch had left it behind to watch the lair. As the fairies sprung free and up into the opening up in the ceiling, the fragment dove into the shadows.

Its’ master had to know about this immediately. 

0808080808080808080808080808080

Pitch deflected another of North's blades and pulled back. The battle had been intense. None of the Guardians were easing up, but there was something odd with the battle. Pitch ducked as Tooth once again tried to slice his head off with her sword.

The Guardians kept attacking, but one would think they would trying to end this as soon as possible before whatever 'trick' they were using to boost their belief ran out. It was the opposite, it felt like they were taking as much time as they could.

Sandy flung his whip and a Nightmare shielded Pitch before it could strike him. In fact, it was like they were trying to delay.

Suddenly, Pitch felt a tug at his own shadow and turned. The shadow fragment he had left to guard the lair was frantically waving at him for attention.

"What are you doing here?" Pitch hissed, but went silent as he heard the shadow's whispers that only Pitch could hear. Pitch's eyes widened. "Jack is what?!"

He glared at the other Guardians who were busy fighting off his latest horde of nightmares. It was a distraction, that's all it was. He locked eyes with North and the man froze. 

"I'm on to your little game!" Pitch declared as he sunk into his shadows. "So, you can play with the rest of my Nightmares while I go deal with our young friend!"

North cried and flung his sword, but just missed as Pitch vanished into his shadows. North cursed loudly. "He knows about Jack!"

Bunny snarled as he destroyed another nightmare. "We better go back him up!"

"But we can't leave these nightmares roaming free!" Tooth cried as she sliced through two more.

North growled, but knew Tooth was right. "Hurry then! We must reach to Jack before it's too late!"

080808080808080808080808080808080

Jack swung the last cage door opened and hung to the side as the fairies bursted free. Jack laughed as he watched them fly to freedom up through the hole in the ceiling. A few even thanked Jack by giving him a quick kiss on his cheek.

Jack rubbed it as he scanned the area. "That looks like it's the last of them. See any more Baby Tooth?"

Baby Tooth flew around and shook her head. 

"Good," Jack said as he landed and Baby Tooth perched on his shoulder. "Let's get my staff and get out of here."

Behind Jack, Baby Tooth noticed there was a slight ripple in the shadows. She frantically poked Jack who glanced back in time to see the blade of a scythe strike down.

Jack dodged and rolled just as the blade struck the ground. His eyes hardened as he raised his head and saw Pitch let go his weapon and sneer at him. "I'm a tolerant man, Jack," he glared at him. "But breaking into my home crosses the line."

Jack bolted, and flew upward, but a shadow grabbed his ankle and threw him back to the ground. Jack scrambled to move, but Pitch pounced and pinned Jack to the wall.

Jack gasped as he tried to break free, but Pitch's grip was too strong. Pitch moved his face closer. "I gave you a chance to join me Jack, but instead you took it upon yourself to destroy my plans." Pitch's held a dagger in his free hand. "Pity, but you've brought this upon yourself."

Jack searched the area for any way to escape, but then he spotted it. His staff was leaning against a large throne. If only he could get to it. However, Jack ran out of time as Pitch raised the dagger. "Say hello to Jokul for me, Jack."

Suddenly, Baby Tooth attacked and flew straight into Pitch's face to poke both his eyes with her beak. In his shock, Pitch cried in pain, dropped the dagger, but still held his hold on Jack. 

Jack gripped his hand to pull it off, but it stayed put. Baby Tooth then proceeded to pull at Pitch's hair which cause him to curse, and he wave a hand to swat her away.

"I swear! I'll kill the both of you and mount your heads on the walls as trophies!"

Jack gritted his teeth in frustration. He had to get out now! _I am NOT going to die here!_ Suddenly, Jack noticed a bit of ice appear at his fingertips. He paused in thought. _What did Bunny say? My powers respond to my emotions?_

Suddenly Pitch managed to swat Baby Tooth away. She flew, collided right into Jack's staff and knocked it over. Pitch returned his full attention at Jack. "No more delays." He placed both hands on Jack's throat. "We'll end this now!"

Jack gasped, but returned a more determine glare. "I've had it," Jack gasped as he grabbed tightly onto one of Pitch's wrists. "Of you trying to choke me to death!" Ice instantly emerged and covered from where Jack gasped the wrist. Within seconds, Pitch's hand was frozen in ice.

Pitch cried out and yanked his hand back, freeing Jack. Pitch hissed in pain as he banged the hand against the wall to break the ice.

Jack wasted no time. He flew to the throne, grabbed both Baby Tooth and his staff and headed towards the opening. Pitch screeched. Jack watched as he saw climbed onto a Nightmare to give chase. He pushed forward and made it through the hole into the open night sky.

For a brief moment, Jack thought they were in the clear, but Pitch shot forward and knocked his Nightmare directly into Jack. The boy shielded Baby Tooth with his hands as he tumbled, fell downward and landed hard on the ground.

It hit him hard and Jack groaned as he slowly sat up. "I'll be feeling that in the morning."

"You won't be feeling anything!" Pitch called as he landed, climbed of his Nightmare and headed towards Jack. "Once I'm through with you."

Jack's eyes hardened as he set the still unconscious Baby Tooth on the ground. He picked up his staff and stared at Pitch directly like a knight staring down a ferocious dragon. "You're not going to do anything to me!"

Pitch laughed. "Please, because you have your staff back?" He sneered and circled Jack. "I didn't lie when I said you were powerful, but you're young and inexperienced." He showed his shiny teeth and loomed over Jack. "You don't have enough power to take me on."

Jack gave a small smirk back. "Who says anything about needing power?"

Pitch raised an eyebrow as Jack moved his staff to one hand. "My dad told me a lot of stories growing up, but you want to know what his favorites were?" He moved his head in like he was telling Pitch a secret. "The ones where the hero doesn't win with swords or power, but with his wits." Jack gave a soft laugh. "And they were always mine too."

Pitch's eyes narrowed. "Jokul was always the fool."

"Well," Jack replied as he flexed his fingers. "Like father, like son." 

Jack swooped forward and wrapped his arms around Pitch's waist and over his arms. Jack held his staff at Pitch's back and gripped him tightly to pin his arms to his sides.

"W-what are you doing?!" Pitch cried as he tried to pull free.

Jack smirked. "You once said nothing goes better together than cold and dark, right?" He concentrated and had ice emerge from his hands and grow along Pitch's arms. "So, let's find out, shall we?!"

Jack then flew up to lift Pitch off the ground and away from his shadows. He then put all of his will and concentration into creating more ice. Blue sparks flew as more ice spread, but it wasn't fast enough.

Pitch struggled and jabbed Jack in his ribcage. He grunted, but Jack kept his hold. "Come on, come on," Jack muttered. He shut his eyes and block out Pitch's description of what he would do to Jack once he broke free. Jack just focussed on the ice and felt it grew more rapidly.

He cracked an eye opened and saw it was now up to Pitch's chest. Jack breathed heavily, producing this much ice so quickly was draining, but he had to keep going. Jack's grip tightened on his staff and he shut his eyes again. He search inside and with a loud cry he created the final wave of ice from deep inside himself.

It flowed and cracked as it covered Pitch and went up to his neck.

Pitch snarled, and gave a cry close to terror as the last bit of ice covered his face and mouth. Jack panted and briefly looked over his handiwork.

Pitch was frozen solid, trapped in the ice like a statue. However, they didn't stay in the air. Jack no longer had the strength to stay hovering. Jack let his grip go and they both dropped to the ground like rocks.

Jack hit the ground hard. He moaned and breathed heavily as he rolled on his back. His body was competently drained. Jack could only lay and stare up where the moon shone before blackness clouded his vision.

As Jack went unconscious, the ice that contained Pitch cracked and specks of darkness broke out like steam. The creaks suddenly grew rapidly until, the whole ice cage shattered and Pitch was released. The boogeyman collapsed to the ground as he shivered violently.

The nerve of the boy! He glared to where Jack lay unmoving. Jack had the nerve to think that freezing Pitch Black would be enough to stop him. Pitch rose slowly, but could not stop rubbing his arms. He would admit, being frozen solid did weaken him greatly, but it wasn't enough to stop him entirely.

He loomed above Jack's unconscious body and produced a small dagger from his shadows. He would have preferred slicing the boy with his scythe, but Pitch didn't have the strength to wield it. His held back the urge to chatter his teeth, and he raised the dagger to plunge through Jack's heart. 

"S-see you," Pitch chattered. "I-in your n-nightmares, JACK!"

Pitch flung the dagger, but the blade was block by a sword. Pitch paused and stared up in dread as North glared back with the other Guardians standing behind. Each held their weapon, ready to strike if Pitch so much blinked at them wrong.

"You," said North as he knocked the dagger out of Pitch's hand. "Will not harm this boy!" 

Bunny gave a smirk "That is, unless ya think ya can take us all on right now, shiverin’ like that."

Pitch stare back hatefully. "Y-you win t-today," his shadows surrounded him as he began to sink back into them. "But I will be b-back!"

With that Pitch disappeared back into his shadows. North lowered his sword once he deemed they were safe and looked to Jack. "How is he?"

Sandy lifted Jack's head as Tooth looked him over. "He's fine, just worn out by the looks of it."

"I would be too if I tried freezin' Pitch," Bunny muttered. They had arrived just in time to see both Jack and a frozen Pitch crashing to the ground. "Wish we had thought of tryin' that centuries ago."

"At any rate," said Tooth as she gently scooped Baby Tooth who was starting to come around. "We should get out of here."

North nodded as he lifted Jack. "You have done well, Jack," North whispered. "Your father would be proud."


	10. Father and Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch has been defeated, so now Jack's life can finally go back to normal.....well, mostly normal

Jack didn't know where he was, but there was light. From every nook and cranny, there was a bright white light. It should have been blinding, but it was strangely calming. It made him feel safe.

A warm hand stroked his head. _Mom? No, not mom._ The hand was too large to be hers. The hand then brushed his bangs away from his eyes, and Jack tried to bat it away. "Go away, and let me sleep," he slurred, and turned on his side to sleep some more.

He heard a soft chuckle as the hand wrapped around his shoulders and held him up. "Come on, Jackie, you never were that big of a sleeper."

Jack blinked, and his eyes fluttered open. It couldn't be, but there he was staring back at him, white beard and all. "Dad?" he whispered.

His father smiled warmly at him. "Hi, Jack."

Jack held back a sob as he wrapped his arms around his father’s neck. He felt so real, solid and warm. This wasn't a dream, he was here. The only explanation suddenly struck him.

"Oh, crud, I'm dead aren't I?"

His father laughed as he let go, and ruffled Jack's hair. "No, trust me kiddo, you're far from dead, I'm just here for a visit."

Jack's face fell as he gripped the sleeve of his father's shirt. He knew it was too good to be true. Granted, he would take what he could get. "I've missed you Dad."

His father's smile softened. "Me too, and I'm sorry you had to find out about me the hard way."

Jack scoffed. "Yeah, a little warning would have been nice." He stiffened, and looked directly at his dad's face. "Why didn't you tell us?"

His father pressed his lips together, and stroked his beard. "I wanted to, believe me, but I didn't know where to start. Also, I didn't want you to worry about it because I honestly thought neither you or Mary would inherit my powers."

Jack rolled his eyes. "A lot of good that did."

"I know," said his father as he leaned his forehead against Jack’s. "And I do regret not telling you, I'm sorry."

Jack shut his eyes, and leaned into his father feeling like a small child again. He wished he could stay in this moment for days, but his father lifted his head.

"You still mad at me?"

Jack sighed. "Yeah, a bit, but I'll get over it eventually." Suddenly, the light around them began to dim. "What's happening?"

"You're waking up," his father said sadly. "And it's time for me to go."

Jack panic. Go? Now? But he just got his dad back. There was still so much he wanted to say! So much he wanted to ask!

His father sensed Jack's panic, and calmed him, by pulling him into one last hug. "You've done good, Kiddo, I'm proud of you." He patted Jack's head. "Take care of your mom and sister for me."

"I will," Jack replied just barely above a whisper, and buried his face into his dad's shoulder.

"And whatever you do," his father said as he pulled Jack's chin up, and looked at him with a twinkle in his eye. "Don't look that wretched groundhog order you around. He's a fur bag full of hot air."

Jack forgot about being sad as a laugh rippled from his throat. "Sure thing, Dad."

His father gave one last smile as he faded, and everything around Jack turned white as freshly fallen snow.

Jack's eyes then fluttered, and he awoke to a different hand brushing the bangs from his eyes, but he knew this hand instinctively. He gave a small grin as he lifted his head. "Hey, Mom.”

His mother smiled back from the chair she sat in. Jack quickly realized he was in the bed in his room at North's workshop. 

His mother then sat up in her chair as she tried to push Jack back down. "You shouldn't get up yet, Jack," she said. "You were so exhausted, you turned back to human form."

Jack smoothed out a bang to try to see, and sure enough it was his normal brown hair. "Where's Mary?"

His mother gave an all knowing smile, and she pointed to Jack's side. Curled up like a kitten, Mary was snuggled at Jack's side with her head on his pillow. A golden dream hung above her head which Jack concluded must have been Sandy's doing.

"I told her to go to bed, but she kept insisting on staying with you," his mother said with a sigh. "This seemed easier."

Jack laughed. "It's okay," he said softly, and wrapped an arm around Mary. He then frowned. "Wait, where's Pitch?"

"Where he belongs, back in hole," North declared as he entered the room. "At least, for now."

"But," Jack replied confused. "I managed to freeze him."

"It was good try," North explained as he approached Jack's bedside. "But you are not quite powerful enough. Not yet able to contain him, but did weaken him!" He gave a proud smile. "He will not be having energy to fight us for awhile."

Jack grumbled, and slumped back into his pillow. He had been hoping he had gotten rid of Pitch for good, but he would have to take what he could get. "So, what happens now?"

"Now?" said North as he tilted his head like it was obvious. "Everyone rest, elves and yetis are exhausted, and Tooth has much to catch up on." He then looked to Jack's mother. "I do have room ready for you."

Jack's mother shook her head. "Thank you, but I'll just stay here for a bit."

"Mom," Jack replied as he reached for his mother's hand. "I'm fine. You should go get some rest." He gave it a gentle squeeze. "Please."

His mother frowned, and fiddled with the edge of the blanket. "If you're certain."

"Yes," Jack insisted, fighting the temptation to sit up, and urged his mother out the door. "Go take a nap."

His mother chuckled as she gradually stood. "Never thought I’d have you telling me to take a nap."

North laughed warmly as he escorted her out of the room. "Everything is relative."

Jack watched the door shut, and let his head fall upon his pillow. Mary stirred slightly and snuggled into Jack more.

He then gave a smile, and pulled the blanket so it covered them both. Jack had wanted to tell his mother about the dream he’d had, but later. North was right, getting rest was a good idea.

08080808080808080808080808080808080

"So," Jamie muttered as he licked his ice cream. "What happened after you froze Pitch, which is awesome by the way."

Jack licked the melted chocolate off his thumb as they continued along the street. "I already told you, he went back crawling into his hole, and he hasn't been seen since."

They stopped to sit on the bench on the corner, before Jack continued. "Tooth's fairies have been working extra hard to make up for lost time and the others have been keeping an eye out in case Pitch did try a desperate attempt at something or other." 

Jack shoved the last piece of cone into his mouth. and licked his lips. "But, it's unlikely Pitch will do something now, so Mary, Mom and I just came home."

"And that's it?" Jamie asked in dismay as his ice cream dripped onto his shirt. "But the story just can't end there! Aren't they going to make you a Guardian?"

Jack laughed. "Somehow, I don't think it works like that."

"But you got-" Jamie clapped a hand over his own mouth, and then leaned forward to whisper "You got snow powers now! Doesn't that make you the new king of winter or something?"

Jack chuckled, he couldn't deny that the thought had crossed his own mind. "North made it clear to me that it is possible I could take over my Dad's title, but that's up to me." 

"And are you?"

He gave a shrug. "Maybe when I'm older, but not right now." Jack stretched his arms out and leaned back in the bench. "I'm just happy for things to be back to normal."

Jamie pouted. "How normal can they be when you can make snow just by winking?"

Jack sighed. "You know what I mean." Although, Jamie had a point. Things would never be quite normal, and he had to admit he was starting to miss seeing the Guardians. However, they had jobs to do, and he couldn't expect them to just hang out with Jack because he was bored.

Plus, Jack had his own life too. It would take some getting used to, but Jack was going to try to bring back some normalcy in his life.

At least, that what Jack was assuming after he dropped Jamie at his house, and went to his front door. He reached for the knob only for it to turn on its own, and Bunny stood in the doorway smirking.

"’Bout time," said Bunny as he ushered Jack inside. "Was startin' ta wonder if ya got lost."

"Uh," Jack replied as Bunny led him into the living room. "What are you doing here?" He paused and looked around the room. "What are you all doing here? Sandy are you playing my video games?"

The Guardians of Dreams turned, and waved as Baby Tooth won the final level, and flew in the air for a victory dance.

North and Tooth sat on the couch where they were sipping glasses of lemonade as his sister sat between them, and grinned like she had won an entire toy store. Jack's mother then came out of the kitchen with a plate of cookies.

"Oh, Jack, you're home."

"Yes," said Jack as he went to take a seat in a chair. "And I'm starting to wonder if that was a good idea." He frowned. "Don't tell me Pitch is-"

Tooth laughed. "No, Jack, that's all fine."

"Better than that," North laughed. "Pitch will not be stirring up trouble any more," he reached for a couple of treats that Jack’s mother offered. "Well, at least for now."

"So," Jack continued. "Why are you all here? I'm guessing it's not a social call."

Bunny shook his head. "No, it's not, Mate." He leaned against the arm of Jack's chair. "Now that Pitch is back in his hole," Bunny started. "We can focus on the other issue, mainly concernin' ya."

Jack stared back confused. "What do you mean?" he rose and reached for the staff he had hidden in the closet earlier, and turned himself into a spirit to prove his point. "I've gotten control over my powers."

"No, ya gotten better," Bunny corrected. "But ya no where near the level ya pa was."

"Not to mention," Tooth said slowly. "There are a few things you'll need to learn when you start to deal with other spirits."

Jack's mother looked alarmed. So, the others hadn't told her about this either. "Other spirits?"

"She means," Bunny replied. "Once word gets out that Jack here has gotten Jokul's powers, other spirits may come pokin' around to see for themselves of this new 'Jack Frost'."

"Jack Frost?" He then remember that Tooth had once called him that and looked to her.

She blushed as she twiddled her fingers nervously. "Sorry, I was talking to Befana about you, and she thought it was a good name, and then she told Cupid, and he told the Leprechaun." She gave a sheepish shrug. "It sort of just stuck."

Jack felt uneasy. So, he was currently the latest thing in the rumour mill world of the spirits. "Please, tell me there aren't more like Pitch who are going to try the 'join the dark side' routine..."

Tooth shook her head. "No, but it doesn't hurt to be prepared just in case. You'll need to practice your powers more."

Sandy nodded, and produced an image of Jack flying through the air.

Jack groaned. "Fantastic, just when I thought trouble was over."

"Bah!" North exclaimed waving a hand. "What is with all this fretting? All you need is practice."

Jack bit his lip. "Yeah, but I'm kind of limited of what I can do at home, although I know Jamie would flip to see me making a snowstorm in June."

"That is why we are here! Am offering you to stay at Pole." North declared as he wrapped an arm around Jack. "Spend summer with me, and by end you will be new lord of winter."

Bunny rolled his eyes. "Yeah, not sure leavin' ya alone with North the whole time is the best plan," he shrugged. "Which is why I suggest we all train ya, would be fair dinkum."

"Really?" Jack muttered. "You're not scared of me making a snow storm in your Warren?"

"Who says ya would be making snow storms?" Bunny replied sharply. "I'm thinking more of teachin' ya to fight proper." He flipped his boomerang. "Hand to hand style if ya know what I mean, can't reply on ice and snow for everything."

Sandy beamed as Tooth nodded in agreement. "And Sandy and I are going to help with etiquette and manners." She gave a smile.

Mary gasped. "You're gong to spend the summer with the Guardians?" She began to jump up and down. "Can I go too?! Please? PLEASE?!"

North laughed. "Of course! You are more than welcome to-"

"Excuse me." All heads turned to April as she finished clearing her throat, and was tapping her foot against the floor. "Ice powers or not, I am STILL Jack's mother, and therefore have a saying on where he goes."

All the Guardians exchanged uneasy looks as Jack's mother disapproving gaze fell upon them all. Jack was tempted to laugh. There was something truly hilarious of seeing his mother making the legendary Guardians of Childhood feel like they were misbehaving children.

North was the first to clear his throat. "Yes, of course, we would not dream of doing anything without your permission."

Jack scoffed. "Oh great, you're telling me that even though I inherited the powers of winter, I still have to listen to my mother?"

His mother smirked back. "As long as you live under my roof, yes."

Jack laughed, and looked sincerely at her. "But seriously, please Mom? I think this would be good for me."

His mother stared back, and seemed hesitant, but slowly nodded. "Fine, but," she held up a finger. "Only if you promise that you'll be back in time for school in the fall."

"Wait, I still have to go to school too?"

"Jack-"

"Okay, okay, I promise." Jack grinned to himself. Fine, so his life wasn't going back to normal anytime soon. However, maybe that was just as well. Things were probably more fun this way, and he was certain somewhere and somehow his father was laughing alongside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da! It is finally done! I just like to thank to all my readers that were patient enough to stick reading this story. I may write a sequel for this at some point (I have some vague ideas, but I need time to brainstorm and plot), but going to try to get some other fics done first.
> 
> So, once again thank you all for reading this! ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this story a long while and I can finally post some of it here. Expect and update to this soon.


End file.
